The Sky's Wind Guardian
by Lucy Heart of Fairy Tail
Summary: She felt at peace when she died, so why was it that fate wanted to give her another chance at living? In her new life she feels like the wind that's always drawn towards the sky.
1. Death & Rebirth!

Seriously, what's the point in living such a worthless life such as this? My life had been a living hell. Mom dying to protect me, worthless dad left and never came back, living by myself in a rundown apartment in New York City, and just being alone in general. What's my name you ask? It's Anna Gibson. I was left in this world alone to fend for myself, so I decided to do just that. Fight. I would go to the gym daily and build up some muscles, then work on my stamina, then work with weapons like twin blades, as for how I got them they were given to me by my teacher who referred to herself as simply Master. She never told me her real name.

Because of my training with her my strength is above the average humans, which is strange but she said I'd need the extra strength for something really important. I still don't understand why she said something like that to me, its almost like she was preparing me for something.

I was walking down the street reading my favorite manga, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, for some reason this has impacted me the most to the point where I watched the anime and actually took a liking to it. Don't get me wrong Fairy Tail, Bleach, Naruto, and Gintama are good, but Katekyo Hitman Reborn will always be my favorite anime. Walking down the sidewalk I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and saw a red ball followed by a little boy running in the street after it not noticing the truck coming right at him! I don't know what came over me because the next thing I know I'm rushing in to save him from dying.

"Stupid kid!" I growled pushing him out of the way with my monster strength getting him to safety and took the full brunt of the truck that sent me flying. I could hear people screaming and yelling for an ambulance, but all I could hear was ringing in my ears and my vision was starting to get blurry.

 _'_ _So…this is what death must feel like."_ I closed my eyes into the dark abyss knowing that I died actually saving someone's life, which isn't like me at all.

 **Unknown Place**

"Wake up child." A voice said.

I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw a woman with a white hood over her head as well as wearing a white robe, "Who…?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry to say this…but I'm afraid you didn't make it."

I rolled my eyes, "I know I didn't, so there's no reason for you to apologize."

Out of nowhere she gave me a hug, "I'm sorry, for the life you've had to endure, the cold shoulders you experienced from the world, and the loneliness you had to feel. However it's okay now, because you will be reborn and given a better life surrounded by those who will love you for who you are."

I raised a brow at her, "What are you talking about? Rebirth?"

She nodded pulling away from me, "And you'll like this, you'll reborn as someone in your favorite anime."

My eyes grew big, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn…? Is that even possible?"

She giggled, "It is, this was a special request from your Master."

I blinked in surprise, "My master?"

She nodded, "She was there with you I your last moments at the hospital and contacted us, asking us to give you a second chance at life. She did this because she loves you from the bottom of her heart."

I didn't know what to feel right now, so my master ended up asking this woman to make sure I was reborn and happy into my next life? Not only that, but she actually loved me? I felt a smile tug at my lips, "I see…so she really did love me."

The woman nodded her head, "She did, now then are you ready?"

I looked up and nodded, "Should be an interesting next life."

She giggled, "Indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Camilla-chan! Come here please!" a woman's voice called out for me.

I stopped my training and looked over to see a woman with short red hair and yellow eyes waving at me happily, "I'm coming." Grabbing the towel on the bench I wiped my face with it getting rid of the sweat, I was in my blue sports bra wearing black biker shorts. When the woman said I would reborn and loved by people who see me for me she wasn't lying, apparently I was born into a very powerful family of fighters called the "Asura clan."

A clan of powerful superhuman warriors that have been around for over 400 years, my new name was giving to me by my new mother I also had an elderly man who demanded I call him Grandpa which by the look on his face I had no choice but to comply with his request. My name isn't Anna Gibson anymore, its Camilla Asura, and I gotta say that I like my new name. It feels just right. My hair was long wavy blonde and my eyes were sea foam green. After I showered and finished changing into some jeans and a red shirt I followed my sister, or "Ane" as I call her. Her name is Eloise Asura she was very kind but piss her off and it will be end of you. Literally.

"Grandpa wants to talk to you about something! I wonder what it is!" she smiled.

I sighed, "Who knows…the old man's always been unpredictable."

"Mou Cami-chan," she pouted, "Call him grandpa at least once~ he really wants you to~"

I sighed again, "Why is he so adamant about me calling him grandpa?"

"Because he loves you obviously!" she chirped.

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

 **Main House Quarters**

An elderly man with yellow eyes stared at the three people before him, one was Camilla, next to her was Eloise, and the man on Camilla's other side was Gunther her older brother, he had red hair and yellow eyes just like Eloise, so she was the only one in the clan who had different hair and eye color from the rest of them which didn't seem to bother them in the least.

The elderly man sighed, "My precious grandchildren, I've called you here today because this meeting concerns our precious Camilla."

Eloise kept her smile, "And what may that concern be may I ask, grandpa?"

He smiled, "She will be living in Namimori Japan to start her school life and making friends."

Eloise squealed and clasped her hand together, "Wonderful! And luckily she'll find a boy to spend the rest of her life with!"

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Gunther bellowed, "AS IF I'D LET SOME PUNK DATE MY SISTER!"

Eloise rolled her eyes, "Mou, don't be such an overprotective brother Gunther-chan."

"Stop calling me that Nee-sama!" he exclaimed.

The elderly man chuckled, "Now now, calm down you two. I'm doing this for Camilla's sake, I want her to go out and see the world and with her intelligence and strength I have no doubt she will make great friends."

Camilla closed her eyes thinking about the characters from the series. Opening her eyes again she answered the old man, "I accept."

"What?!" Gunther exclaimed, "But Cami-chan!"

"Would you relax Ani," she rolled her eyes, "This could be a interesting experience for me just like the old ma-" she coughed into her hand, "I mean grandpa said."

The old man froze then hugged the girl, "Cami-chan! You finally called me grandpa!"

She sweat-dropped, _'He's so emotional!'_

Eloise was excited, "I'm so happy for you Cami-chan~!"

Gunther grumbled, "Yeah, how exciting."

Eloise hit him upside the head making him crash into the floor, "Like I said don't be such an overprotective big brother Gunther-chan." She smiled.

He pushed himself up slowly, "Y-yes, Nee-sama…."

Camilla sighed then smiled, _'They may be crazy, but I can't bring myself to hate this new life.'_

 **Namimori Japan**

"All done." I sighed out in relief. I just finished unpacking with enough time to spare before I start the school year. Gramps thought it be safe to use a different last name to keep me safe, so as of right now I'm Camilla Campbell. Having put on my new school uniform I grabbed my school bag and walked out of my condo that was in the uptown part of Namimori, gramps has some serious pull to his name that could be either a good thing or a bad thing. I waved to the lady a the reception who took an instant liking to me when I helped her handle a rude person who came looking for some woman who had moved out weeks ago. So I politely asked him to leave and when he grabbed the collar of my shirt I broke his wrist hit on the back of the head and threw him outside while lecturing him about respecting the elderly. She was grateful that she invited me to her room and we spent some time drinking tea and talking together, it felt weird having a happy conversation with someone but I had to get use to it I guess.

"Have a nice day at school Cami-chan!" she waved.

I waved back, "I will Mrs. Hideki." And with that I walked out and headed straight for Namimori Middle School noticing some students in front of me but one caught my eye, he had brown gravity defying hair which I instantly recognized, it was him Sawada Tsunayoshi the future boss of Vongola. Actually seeing him in person felt pretty cool if I say so myself. I walked up to him placing my hand on his shoulder making him flinch and look at me.

"Hey, sorry did I scare you?" I asked.

For some reason he blushed, "N-no, you didn't scare me at all!"

"That's good," I said taking my hand off his shoulder, "I hate to ask, but would you mind if I walk together with you? I just moved here and I kinda don't know my way around town just yet."

"E-eh? Oh! Um sure!" he said.

I ruffled his hair, "Thanks."

He blushed at the contact but nodded and walked side by side with the mysterious girl who had decided to talk to him and not tease or ridicule him or called him "Dame-Tsuna." He gave her a side glance and saw that she was pretty, maybe even prettier than Kyoko-chan his crush he took a deep breath and decided to talk to her, "U-um, are you a foreigner?"

She took no offense to the question and answered, "Yeah, I'm from America actually my names Camilla Campbell, or Campbell Camilla if you'd prefer."

Tsuna smiled, "N-nice to meet you, my names Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Interesting name," I commented, "It suits you."

"R-really?" he said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind can I call you Tsuna?" she asked.

He blushed again but responded, "S-sure! Of course you can, Campbell-san!"

I rolled my eyes, "No need to be so formal, just call me by my first name."

"Eh?" he said.

"Call me by my first name, or you could give me a nickname I don't care which." She stated with indifference.

Tsuna looked down then looked at her, "Th-then…Camilla-chan…?"

She gave him a small smile, "That's fine, I'll just call you Tsuna."

He smiled, "Okay."

I looked forward again, _'This feels so weird, talking to one of the characters from my favorite series and not just that but the main character of all things. Oh well, I'll just make the most of it and see what Reborn does when he sees me.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna was relieved when he found they would be in the same class together and from the look on her face she was okay with it even asked him to show her where the classroom was. He couldn't believe he was talking to a girl other than Kyoko, not only that this girl didn't judge him and accepted him fro himself and called him by his name instead of the nickname his classmates and teacher gave him. He blushed happily, he made his first friend.

The two arrived at the classroom opening the door all eyes were on Camilla not that she cared she was trying to get to the seat in the back so she could be near the window and feel the suns rays on her. Tsuna followed behind her like she asked, she wanted him to sit in front of her while she sat in the back. They both sat down and talked until it was time for the teacher to arrive in class unaware of the whispers from their classmates.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know, must be foreigner."

"She's so pretty."

"Cute."

"Why's she talking to Dame-Tsuna?"

"Maybe she's just being nice, I mean seriously who would talk to a loser like him?"

Camilla had great hearing thanks to having Asura blood in her and had to stop herself from doing something to her classmates, and the only reason she didn't was because Tsuna probably wouldn't like it. Strange, since when did she start caring about other people? This world must be changing her little by little.

The teacher soon came in and started their lesson, which was English, her favorite subject above Math, Science, and other subjects. She remembered this guy from the series, Nezu-sensei the fraud who claimed he graduated from a prestigious school, which was a big fat lie. She smirked inwardly; when everybody leaves she'll be staying to do something interesting.

She ignored him trying to teach English to them and have everyone translate certain sentences making her sigh. She noticed he was about to pick Tsuna embarrassing him in front of the class, but she was faster and raised her hand getting his attention, "Hm? What is it, uh…?"

"Camilla Campbell," she said uncaring of the eyes on her, "The translation is this, "She walked down the street to go to the store and buy some textbooks then went back home."" She translated the text.

Her classmates were impressed she got it right even Kyoko and Hana were having a hard time figuring it out.

"Y-yes, th-that's correct." Nezu stuttered.

She closed her eyes.

 _'_ _This guy is seriously pathetic.'_

Tsuna was looking at me with an appreciative smile, guess he knew that Nezu was going to call on him and she saved him from embarrassment. She nodded back and looked out the window feeling the suns rays on her face.

The next subject was math everyone groaned, which was the appropriate response, no one like math, well except her of course.

Nezu noticed she wasn't paying attention and decided to teach her a lesson, "Camilla Campbell, since you like staring outside rather than paying attention maybe you can solve this problem?"

She gave him a side-glance and looked at the board seeing the math problem.

6 x 8= 4y

Seriously? It's not that hard, with a sigh she stood up and walked over to the board taking everyone and Tsuna by surprise including Nezu she took the chalk from his hand, "Move." She shoved him away from her making him fall on his ass, wow she didn't even push him that hard that was actually a light push.

"First step is you multiply the number's 6 and 8 to get 48 and you right it down like this." she moved to show them.

48=4y

"Second step is you switch the numbers, so now instead of 48=4y it'll now be 4y=48." She showed tem again.

4y=48

"For the last step you divide both sides of the equation by 4, and your final answer will be y=12." She moved to show them the answer.

Y=12

Kyoko looked in the back of her textbook, "She's right!"

Camilla nodded and looked at Nezu, "The reason why people weren't getting it is because you did the problem wrong, I solved it by using the "PEMDAS" method."

Yamamoto raised his hand, "Um Camilla-chan?"

"What is it?"

"What's PEMDAS?" he asked.

She erased the problem and wrote something on the board:

Please: (Parentheses)

Excuse: (Exponents)

My: (Multiplication)

Dear: (Division)

Aunt: (Addition)

Sally: (Subtraction)

"This is also known as the "order of operations" we use this in America for math problems like the one we did now, its good to always remember this too, you start with "Parentheses first if you see a problem that has something like this in it, I'll give you an example."

6-(5-3) +10

"So what step do we follow first to solve this problem?" Camilla asked.

Tsuna slowly raised his hand up, "U-um, you start with the P first for P-Parentheses?"

Camilla smiled, "Right answer." She wrote down the problem and moved from the board.

6-2+10

"If your wondering where the 2 came from I got it by subtracting the numbers that were in parentheses, which was (5-3) and that's how I got the answer." She explained.

"I see." Kyoko smiled.

"It makes more sense then when Nezu was explaining things to us." Hana commented.

"Now that I've brought the numbers down I subtract the 6 from the 2 and get 4+10." She showed them

4+10

"Then I solve the last numbers and get 14," she finished, "And that is how you solve problems using PEMDAS, you can do this for formulas too."

She looked over at Nezu again, "The way you were doing it was completely wrong, which is why some people weren't getting it. For someone who said they graduated from a top notch school your pretty lousy as a teacher aren't you?"

Camilla walked away ignoring the shocked look on his face as well as her classmates, sitting back down in her seat she looked up at the sky.

 _'_ _I'm hungry…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime and her classmates were asking her if she could tutor them sometime she merely shrugged and said "Whatever" before going back to eat her lunch.

"Um, Cami-chan." Kyoko walked up to her with her pink bento box in hand, "Would it be alright if we eat with you?"

Camilla notice Hana was with her and shrugged, "Fine by me. Oh wait a minute." She looked poked Tsuna's shoulder making him turn back to look at her, "Tsuna, you mind eating lunch with me, Kyoko, and Hana?"

He blushed but nodded, "I-if you don't mind."

"Not at all," she looked at the girl, "That okay with you?"

Kyoko smiled, "I'm okay with it, and you Hana?"

"Any girl who can make Nezu look like a fool is okay with me." Hana smirked.

"Glad you enjoyed it cause I know I did." Camilla said eating from her hand made bento. She was soon surrounded by Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana, the brown haired teen sitting next to her while sneaking glance at Kyoko every once in awhile. He was just too cute.

"Ne, Cami-chan that was amazing what you did earlier," Kyoko smiled, "Your really smart."

Camilla shrugged, "I was at the top of my class back home, no matter what subject it was I always got good grades even though half the time I wasn't even trying."

"Eh? R-Really?" Tsuna exclaimed.

She nodded.

"So where in America are you from?" Hana asked.

Camilla thought about it, her new family still lived in New York just in the uptown area, "New York, it's a loud place with loud people. So coming here to Namimori was the best choice the old man made, its quiet and peaceful."

"Old man?" Tsuna questioned.

"My gramps," she said, "He's an interesting one, pretty strong too especially for someone of his age."

"Wow! Do you have any siblings?" Kyoko asked in excitement.

"I have four older brothers and three older sisters, but I also have a younger sister too. She's attached to me, so when she heard I was moving to Namimori she had a fit, it took all of my siblings to calm her down and get her to sleep. She's extremely strong for a 6 year old." Camilla explained.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _"I-Interesting family."_

"I'm impressed you have so many siblings," Hana whistled in fascination, "What about your parents?"

Camilla paused then shook her head, "Dead. Mom was always sick and couldn't get better, and dad died saving a child from getting hit and killed by a car."

 _'_ _Just like what happened to me…'_ it was true though, both her parents in this world were with her but they ended up dying anyway, but this time she wasn't alone and had siblings and her grandfather with her, so she wasn't all that lonely.

Hana looked down, "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, they were great parents a little funny but great." She smiled.

Tsuna saw her smile looked pained though, but didn't comment on it wanting for her to reminisce about them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time for school to let out so Camilla decided to pay a little visit to a certain spot and smirked, "Found you."

After wiping her hands of dirt she picked up the capsule bringing it up to her shoulder with no problems at all, if anyone were around right now their jaws would drop to the floor. She walked all he way to the disciplinary office opening it with her monster strength and dumped it on the floor. Taking out the papers she set them on Hibari's desk, after that was done she turned on the computer and smiled in amusement, "I can't wait for school tomorrow."

After she was done with that she left the school with a smirk on her lips looking forward to what will happen tomorrow at school, she can be a real sadist when she wants to be.

Greeting the old woman at the reception desk she went up to her room and laid down on the couch turning the TV on out of boredom, she did the homework at school so she had nothing to do.

Well that wasn't exactly true, she had a training room so she could go and train for a little while.

Having your own built in training room was amazing, and she was enjoying every last minute of it. She had her own bunching bags and dummies to train on and take her aggression out on just because she wanted to, doing this almost reminded her of her teacher back when she was in her world. Stopping her training for the day she wondered how her teacher was fairing without her, she remembered the woman once told her that her daughter was killed in a hit and run accident. Now that she thought about it the woman probably saw her as her very own daughter and gave her love and affection something she had only once received from her deceased mother not her worthless father who just up and left. If her teacher didn't come to her when she did then she'd probably be sent to an orphanage something she knew she wouldn't like at all.

Finished with her training she took a shower and looked out from her balcony window not believing she had died and had been reborn as a character from her favorite anime and became friends with one of the main characters Sawada Tsunayoshi. She smiled as she felt a soft blowing wind through her face confirming that yes indeed she's here and she's alive with a new life, friends, and family.

"Yeah…I think I'm gonna like it here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Storm, Rain, and Lightning!**


	2. Storm, Rain, & Lightning!

I yawned as I was walking to school at a nice slow and steady pace not really minding at all. I was still looking forward to seeing Nezu's face when someone from the Disciplinary Committee, hopefully Hibari come and tell him he's fired. I knew it would happen to today, something in the wind told me so. Speaking of wind I felt an upcoming wind from behind me and looked back only to see Tsuna in his boxers with and orange flame on his forehead just like in the first episode. He went right past her speeding to get somewhere, like confessing to Kyoko.

I smiled, "Well that didn't take long now did it?" I walked ahead hoping to catch up to him in time unaware of the pair of eyes watching me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it to the school gate in time to see Tsuna confessing to Kyoko, and seeing Mochida there too. I really didn't like him; in the anime he annoyed me so much to the point where I was hoping that a bus would hit him but unfortunately that didn't happen. Oh well. Mochida was about to punch Tsuna so I grabbed his wrist taking him by surprise as well as Tsuna. Kyoko and Hana had taken off inside the school building already.

"C-Camilla-chan?!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

Camilla gave Mochida a cold glare making him freeze in place, "You have two options, option one: walk away and I won't break your wrist, option two: stay and I'll break it to the point where you'll never be able to use it ever again." I narrowed my eyes at him making him nod his head vigorously, "Get lost trash." I pushed him away with so much force he almost hit the wall.

Looking down at him I truly do find him to be pathetic, sighing I look over at Tsuna, "We should get you some clothes, you can't exactly go into the classroom looking like that now can you?"

Tsuna blushed and nodded, "U-um, thank you Camilla-chan."

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it."

Tsuna blushed and let me drag him towards some trees, I felt someone watching us and I guessed it had to be Reborn. Must be curious about my relationship with Tsuna.

I brought Tsuna near a tree and took out a male's uniform that was just his size.

"Um Camilla-chan, why do you have a boy's uniform in your bag?" Tsuna asked.

I merely smiled, "Why indeed?" I shoved the items in front of him, "Here you go, I'll wait here for you to finish changing."

He nodded and smiled, "Thank you Camilla-chan!" he went behind the tree to put on the clothes while I waited faithfully for him to finish while also sensing to make sure Reborn was still near the vicinity, which he was. I smirked inwardly, looks like I peaked his interest when I threatened Mochida earlier.

Tsuna tapped me on the shoulder making me look over at him, "All done?"

He nodded, "Un, th-thanks for waiting. You didn't have to."

I smiled, "Your welcome, lets get to class. Oh and you don't have to worry about our classmates either, I'll deal with them."

He looked unsure but nodded anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into the classroom and the jeers from some of the classmates immediately started, and Tsuna hid behind me avoiding their looks even Kyoko's. One of the boys tried to drag him from behind me but I wasn't having that, I grabbed him by the face and threw him across the room slamming into some desks.

I could tell Tsuna was looking at me but I was too busy glaring at the people in the class and the clown that tried to grab his arm, and I wasn't going to let him do that.

Grabbing Tsuna's hand we walked over to our desks ignoring their stares, well I was anyway.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed, "What a pain…" someone poked my shoulder and I saw it was Tsuna looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"A-are you okay?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I'm alright."

Looking out the window I ignored my surroundings, but faintly heard someone tell Tsuna that Mochida wanted to have a duel with him making me roll my eyes. That part of the plot hasn't changed I see. After all that Nezu entered the classroom making smirk, the funs about to begin in, 3…2…1. The door slammed opened and Hibari Kyoya walked in making everyone but me freeze in place.

 _'_ _Oh this is gonna be good.'_ I thought.

Hibari Kyoya stalked towards Nezu stopping in front of him before lifting up a piece of paper in his face, "Nezu Dohachiro, for lying about your background information, I'll bite you to death."

Nezu sweated a little, "Wh-what…?"

"Someone left evidence that you lied about graduating from a top school and found what you buried on school ground 15 years ago." Hibari explained.

Nezu froze in place making me smirk, _'Serves you right.'_ I thought.

"As of today you are fired for falsifying your academic transcripts, and the FBI are currently in the Principles office waiting for you," Hibari brought out his tonfas, "Try to run, and I'll bite you to death."

My smirk grew wider, but no one noticed. I hated this guy so much in the anime and manga so I decided to get rid of him earlier than he was suppose to go, but oh well. Hibari dragged him out of the classroom the class immediately started talking amongst themselves and couldn't believe the guy lied about everything he said to them.

Tsuna turned to me, "I-I can't believe it, who knew Nezu-sensei lied about everything. I wonder who it was that figured out he lied?"

"Who indeed?" I said.

Tsuna stared at me then he connected the dots if his face was anything to go by, "Y-you mean…it was you?"

"Yep," I said casually, "I don't like people who lie or treat people the way he was doing here in school, so I decided to teach him a lesson by exposing his lies. Wasn't that nice of me?"

"W-wow…" he said.

I ruffled his hair, _'Huh…his hair's really soft.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was walking to the gymnasium and made it in time to see Tsuna holding his sabotaged bamboo sword. Sighing to myself I walked over there alerting them both.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna said noticing me.

I passed by him and went to get another bamboo sword, another one that wasn't messed up. Snatching the bamboo from his hand and giving him a normal one I snapped the sabotaged one in half tossing it away, "I gave you one that wasn't sabotaged because this one was." Tsuna was taken by surprise that his was sabotaged.

I walked over to the referee and glared at him, "I'll be the referee. Move."

He nodded repeatedly and ran away I took my position, "I'll be the referee for this match, get into position." I saw Tsuna take a deep breath and got into position confidently, which made me raise a brow because he's supposed to be nervous, "Let the match…Begin!"

Mochida made the first move to strike Tsuna but the boy managed to evade it and make a hit, "One point to Tsuna!" I announced. Mochida looked mad and kept coming at Tsuna not letting him attack back and I was impressed by how good Tsuna was evading, usually he'd be tripping over his own feet by now. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a gunshot and a bright orange flame appeared on Tsuna's forehead and he was in his boxers again. He abandoned the sword and straight out attacked Mochida, which I allowed with a smile on my face that grew even wider when he ripped apart of Mochida's hair off his head. After doing that the flame went out and he looked around in confusion, I raised my arm in the air, "Winner, Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at me in confusion, "C-Camilla-chan?! What happened?"

I smiled taking out another pair of clothes for him, "You won that's what happened. Here take these and change."

He took the clothes from me and thanked me before going to the boy's bathroom to change while Kyoko and Hana walked up to me, "How did you know Tsuna-kun's bamboo sword was sabotaged."

I simply shrugged and walked towards the door seeing a flash of silver leave the premises, "Tell Tsuna I'm going home." I told them and walked out of the gym still feeling Reborn's presence nearby.

Reborn was watching the girl leave and smirked, "Interesting. Camilla Campbell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I was waking to school and felt Reborn's presence again, he's been following me since yesterday. He's either interested in me or simply stalking me, or both.

"Camilla-chan!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me. Looking back I saw it was Tsuna who was running to catch up to me so I stopped.

"Good morning Tsuna."

He smiled at me, "Good morning, Kyoko-chan and Hana told me yo went home yesterday but I was still worried."

I raised a bow, "Worried?"

He nodded, "S-something could happen to you and…um…"

Camilla couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair, "I appreciate it, but trust me when I say that I can take care of myself." She smiled.

Tsuna gave her a hesitant smile and nodded, "O-okay."

She turned away, "Come one lets get to school."

He nodded, "R-right."

She looked up at the sky, _'He's worried about me huh…I shouldn't be surprised, because that's just how you are. Never change, Tsuna.'_

They arrived at the classroom and they now had a new teacher who was much nicer than Nezu which the students didn't mind all that much at all. They couldn't stand the man and was happy to hear he was fired then arrested by the FBI for fraud charges.

"Class we have a transfer student here today, so please make him feel welcomed." The teacher said, "You can come in now." The door opened and in came Gokudera Hayato Tsuna's soon to be Storm Guardian. Camilla watched as he glared at everyone and turned his attention to Tsuna but he wasn't paying attention because he was talking to me.

"He seems like the type girls would fall for." Tsuna whispered.

She smirked, "Are you worried about Kyoko falling for him?"

He stiffened and gave the girl a glance then saw she wasn't really interested in the transfer student, "It looks like she's not interested in him."

She smiled, "Well that's good isn't it?"

He nodded and was about to reply to me but Gokudera glared down at him and kicked his desk but Camilla grabbed it before it could knock into Tsuna putting it back into position. He glared at her and she returned it but with more calm making Gokudera clicks his tongue and walk away from them both.

Tsuna turned to her, "Are you okay, Camilla-chan?"

She nodded, "Yeah, don't worry about it."

He gave her a look that told her he was still worried but he let it go just like she asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were doing their volleyball game after the girls got finished and Camilla was asked to join the Volleyball team, which she refused. Sports aren't really her thing after all. She was now in the stands and saw Tsuna was on Yamamoto's team and was doing pretty good, which was strange because that's not how she remembers it. He was suppose to mess up and then Reborn would shoot him with the Dying Will Bullet and his team would win, but that's not happening now because he was actually playing decently like serving the ball and letting Yamamoto hit it or passing it over to Yamamoto and sometimes getting the ball over to the other team and scoring some points for his team.

Tsuna and Yamamoto's team won the volleyball boy's tournament making her smile. She approached them with Tsuna looking at her, "Ah! Camilla-chan!"

"You were great out there Tsuna." Camilla complimented.

Tsuna blushed, "Th-thanks."

Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha, you were good yourself out there! You should join a club."

"No." she responded immediately.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"Sports aren't really my thing and I refuse to join one." She stated.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "I-I see."

She walked away, "I'll see you later Tsuna." She waved behind her and out of the door.

 _'_ _If I'm right about this then Gokudera should be here soon to challenge Tsuna.'_ She thought jumping up on a tree watching everything from above and spotted Gokudera waiting by the entrance, _'Right on time.'_

"Ciaossu." A Squeaky voice greeted next to her.

Camilla gave Reborn a side-glance, "Hey." She greeted back.

Reborn was still looking at her but she was too busy watching Gokudera saying something rude to Tsuna, "Your Campbell Camilla, right?"

She nodded.

"Why are you hanging around Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

She closed her eyes, "We're classmates, and unlike the others he's trust worthy." She then saw Gokudera bring out some dynamite, "Oh! He brought out some dynamite sticks."

Reborn jumped down from the tree and landed on Tsuna's head. He explained the same thing he said in the anime. Something's may have changed but everything's still following the plot. Changes might actually be good for the plot story; it'll make things more interesting. Camilla watched as Tsuna ran away from Gokudera when he started throwing dynamite at him, then he extinguished them with his bare hands which made her wince. Looking at how he did it now in front of her compared to when she was watching and reading him do it made her feel bad for his poor fingers. Yamamoto then came on to the scene and picked up a stray dynamite which he believed to be a firecracker. Reborn shot Tsuna with the Dying Will Bullet allowing the brunette to extinguish them more quickly, Gokudera was about to use Triple Bomb when one fell down near him then soon the rest of them fell. She saw him close his eyes in acceptance but Tsuna would have none of that and extinguished the dynamite all around the silver haired boy.

Camilla smiled, "Glad no know he kept Gokudera from killing himself with those dynamites of his." She saw how Gokudera bowed is head and called Tsuna "Juudaime" making her laugh. Gokudera's a pretty hilarious character especially when he's angry, and the one sided argument he has with Yamamoto is something to just simply laugh at.

Camilla jumped down from the tree she was sitting on and approached the group, "Tsuna."

"Hiieee! Oh, Camilla-chan!" Tsuna relaxed once he saw who it was.

She brought out a jacket and wrapped it around him making him making him give her a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Gokudera got out some dynamite, "Who are you?!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Gokudera." Reborn said getting the three boy's attention, "She's part of the Asura clan."

Gokudera's eyes widened, "No way! The Asura clan?!"

Reborn nodded, "Ah, she's been protecting Tsuna since she got here."

Tsuna looked up at Camilla who smiled at him.

Yamamoto looked confused, "Hey Cami-chan, what's he talking about?"

"The name I use here is Campbell Camilla, but my real name is Asura Camilla." She lifted up her shoulder and showed them her birthmark that looked like six arms, "We're a clan of strong fighters with inhuman strength, gramps told me not to use my real last name here for some reason so I didn't."

Gokudera looked at Tsuna with sparkles in his eyes, "Your amazing Juudaime! If a member of the Asura clan has decided to protect you that means they deem you worthy!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto smiled, "I don't get what's going on but I'm guessing Camilla-chan's a good fighter right?"

Before she could answer some third years showed up and decided to bath mouth Tsuna about him only in his underwear even though he was wearing the jacket Camilla gave him.

Gokudera got mad, "Looks like its time to show my usefulness."

Camilla went over to the tree she was sitting on and yanked it up from the ground like it was no big deal making their jaws drop.

"Ehhhh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto blinked then smiled, "She really is strong."

Gokudera said nothing as he stared at her.

Camilla walked on front of them and threw the tree right at the third years making them scramble away trying to avoid getting hit by the tree. There was a loud boom as the tree fell to the ground.

Camilla stretched her arms above her head, "And that's that." She said walking away, "Guess I'll head home now, see you tomorrow Tsuna."

"Ah Camilla-chan, wait!" Tsuna called out, but she was already far away from them.

Reborn watched the girl leave an interesting thought popped up in his head that probably wouldn't make Tsuna happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna had talked to me the next day about what happened yesterday, I simply told him that they got what they deserved and that since none of them died just passed out it shouldn't matter. He sighed then smiled at me thinking that I was mad at Reborn for looking up her background without permission but I waved my hand telling him it was okay then noticed something hanging from his leg, "Tsuna…you have a hang on." I pointed making him look down.

"Wha?! Lambo what are you doing here?!"

So Lambo's finally made his appearance now huh? This should be interesting. As Tsuna ran off with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him she ran into Kyoko and Hana talking to them for a bit before class started.

I was walking down the hall when Reborn showed up out of nowhere, "Ciaossu Camilla."

I smiled, "Ciaossu Reborn. Did you need something?"

Reborn jumped on the window seal, "Everyone outside is trying to figure out who should babysit the stupid cow. Go down and join them." He jumped outside leaving me there.

I sighed, "Might as well get it over with."

When I was outside behind the school I saw the failed attempts of everyone to trying to get Lambo to laugh, "Wow. Just wow."

Tsuna turned to her, "Camilla-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Reborn asked me to come here," I looked down at a crying Lambo, "He wanted to see if I could make Lambo laugh I think."

Tsuna sighed, "Everyone's already tried and-" he was cut off by a sound and pink smoke. Everyone looked and saw a different person where Lambo use to be he was taller his black hair was wavy, one of his eyes was closed, wearing a cow printed shirt, and black jacket and pants.

"Ah! Adult Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yare yare," Adult Lambo said looking around, "Looks like my past self used the bazooka again." His eyes stopped on me and he froze, tears began to swell up in his eyes, "Cami-nee…?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

Tsuna looked at me, "Cami-nee?"

Yamamoto was smiling but he looked confused, "What's going on?"

"How should I know baseball freak?!" Gokudera yelled.

Adult Lambo's sad look stayed then he launched himself at me, "Cami-nee!" I caught him as he lunged to hug me he started crying getting tears on my uniform but that was okay I rubbed his back trying to calm him down but he only cried harder.

"What's wrong Lambo? Why all the tears?" I asked not understanding why he was crying.

Lambo sniffled, "Wait for us…we'll bring you back. Tsuna-nii swore he would." And with that the pink smoke cleared and young Lambo was back looking up at me. Digging in my skirt pocket I brought out some grape candy for him, "Here, its grape candy."

Lambo smiled, "Thank you!" he took it and ate it making me smile a little, I gave him over to Tsuna who was still looking confused about everything Adult Lambo said, "He's all yours." And with that I walked away ignoring their stares heading back inside the school.

"I wonder what happened to me in the future." I wondered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it home having avoided Tsuna and the others and felt a presence in my house that felt familiar but that couldn't be. I ran in the living room and saw an infant with long black wavy hair who was turned away from me, "Welcome back…brat." The voice was feminine. The baby turned to look at me and I almost had tears in my eyes, the female Arcobaleno had orange eyes wearing a sea foam green pacifier around her neck. She was also wearing a black jacket, pants and boots.

My lips trembled but I managed to smile, "I'm back…Master."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Poison Bianchi & Wind Arcobaleno!**


	3. Poison Bianchi & Wind Arcobaleno!

I couldn't believe it! My master from my original world was here in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Question is how the hell did that happen?

Master was sipping some tea I made, but I still had questions to ask.

"Like how did I get here?" her master questioned having read her mind.

I scoffed, "Who are you Reborn?"

She giggled, "Nope, but I'm stronger than him I know that."

I smirked, "Oh really? I'd love to see you two have a fight, I'd be interesting to see who'd win."

"Indeed," she put the tea down, "The hitman turned tutor vs. ex-marine captain and ex-assassin. Should be an interesting display."

"You were an assassin? Marine I believe, but assassin?" I questioned.

She smirked, "But of course child."

"So, what's the name you go by here?" I asked.

"Haneul."

I raised a brow, "That's Korean right?"

She nodded, "I was the captain of the Korean marines, but when that was done I decided to become an assassin."

I nodded, "And that form…did you let yourself be turned into an Arcobaleno on purpose, or you didn't know?"

She smirked, "Your not the only one that can predict the wind. I knew what would happen, and so did she. That's why me and her were closer than we were to the rest of the Arcobaleno."

"Her?" my eyed widened in realization, "Oh, you mean Luce…"

She nodded, "Yes…don't tell Reborn this, but she loved him very much. Unfortunately due to the curse she couldn't bring herself to tell him even though she really wanted to."

I smiled, "I wouldn't worry about it, Luce's granddaughter calls Reborn "uncle."

She choked on her own laughter, "U-uncle…oh god…th-that's hilarious…"

"Really? I actually think it's cute."

She rolled her eyes, "You would."

I sighed taking her empty tea cup, "So what do you plan on doing now that you're here?"

She snorted, "Isn't it obvious? I'm staying here with my student, and besides it'll be fun to see Reborn again."

I sighed, "I shouldn't even be surprised, that's the kind of person you are."

She had a cheeky grin on her face, "But of course, brat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day I was sitting at my desk getting ready to eat when Tsuna appeared, "U-um, Camilla-chan?"

"Hm?"

"D-did you want to want to have lunch with us on the roof?" he asked.

I nodded, "If its alright with you."

He smiled, "Then, let's go!"

"Sure." I smiled.

 **Rooftop**

Camilla was eating with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, the silver bomber was pouting but since she was part of the Asura clan he didn't want to try his chances of making her angry with him less he wants to be sent flying.

Camilla smiled at him, "Gokudera relax, what you say won't offend me at all. Just be yourself."

Gokudera was surprised but did as she said, "The I'm calling you Asura! Just like he's Baseball idiot!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha, you guy are getting along so well."

Gokudera brought out some dynamite, "What was that?!"

"Hiieee! Calm down Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna pleaded.

He put his dynamite away, "If Juudaime says so."

Camille giggled making Tsuna look at her, this might be the first time he's actually heard her giggle.

 _'_ _S-so cute!'_

He then blinked in confusion, _'Why did I think that? I like Kyoko-chan…right?'_

Camilla tapped is shoulder getting his attention, "Your lunch looks weird."

He opened his bento and saw it was purple and looked inedible, "Hiieee! What is this?!"

Yamamoto looked at it, "Whoa! That looks bad!"

"Don't eat it Juudaime!" Gokudera warned.

"Of course I won't eat it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn soon appeared, "He's right, you better not eat it less you want to go to heaven."

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Come out. I know your there Bianchi." Reborn said. A woman with long pink hair, pink shirt, and black pants came out of her hiding place.

Gokudera keeled over, "A-Aneki!"

"A-Aneki?! She's your sister?!" Tsuna called out with worry.

Yamamoto laughed, "Looks like he's out!"

"Reborn!" Bianchi picked up the baby, "I've come to get you! Let's go back home to Italy!"

"I can't," Reborn replied, "I have to tutor the next Vongola heir."

Bianchi gave him a sympathetic look, "Poor Reborn, you won't be freed if I don't kill the Vongola Tenth!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed then looked over at Camilla who was eating…Tsuna's lunch?!

"W-wait Camilla-chan! Isn't that dangerous?!" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna was equally concerned, "Camilla-chan spit it put! It'll kill you!"

Camilla ignored them and swallowed the food and beamed, "It so good!"

Silence.

Camilla kept eating ignoring their shocked looks and finished eating the food, "That was good! It tasted great!"

Gokudera gave her a side-glance, "N-no way…she was able to eat Aneki's food…?"

Yamamoto blinked, "A-amazing…"

Tsuna was just as shocked as them but sighed in relief when she didn't keel over like Gokudera.

Bianchi's eyes widened, "I-impossible…she was able to eat it and live?!"

Reborn smirked, "That's Asura Camilla. It looks like she's immune to poison."

Bianchi looked at him, "Asura? She's from the Asura clan?"

"Yeah."

She looked back at he girl who was being fussed over by Tsuna asking if she was okay, "This is the first time I've seen one…I heard they disappeared."

Reborn pulled his fedora down, "That was a rumor created to protect them from being sought after by Mafia families interested in their power."

Bianchi looked at him with wide eyes, "Then…you mean…"

Reborn said nothing confirming that what he said is true.

Camilla approached them, "Hey Bianchi, if you make anymore of your poison cooking can I have some more?"

Bianchi looked at the girl, "How do you know…?"

"Oh, grandpa said that your cooking's pretty famous so we know all about it." Camilla answered.

Bianchi was surprised the Asura clan would speak so highly of her cooking not to mention this girl said she loved it! Bianchi hugged the girl tightly, "Your so cute! Of course you can eat my cooking!"

Camilla smiled, "Cool!"

"They bonded?!" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed in shock.

Yamamoto laughed, "Well that's good right?"

"Its not good, baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

Reborn smirked, _'Looks like I'll be able to ask her after all.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuna, Reborn, and Camilla were walking to school together the next day he sighed having remembered yesterday's events, "Really, you had me worried. Eating Bianchi's cooking like that."

She smiled, "It was really good, especially the cake she made for me."

He shuddered, "I still can't believe you ate the whole thing."

Camilla shrugged, "I'm immune to poison having been exposed to it since I was five I've built up an immunity towards it, even paralyzing poison doesn't effect me."

Tsuna whirled to look at her, _'E-exposed?! Since she was five?! Why would someone do that to her?! She could've died!'_

Reborn said nothing knowing that being exposed to different types of poison is part of the Asura clan's training. It wasn't pretty, no, but that's how they train their children. Even Reborn had mentally blanched when she said it so nonchalantly.

Camilla stopped in her tracks getting their attention, "What's wrong Camilla-chan?" Tsuna asked.

Camilla took a deep breath, "You better come out right now before I make you." she threatened.

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion but Reborn knew what she was talking about and smirked, "So you sensed her too then?"

"She's obvious, so it's not that hard not to notice." Camilla stated.

Tsuna was still confused until he saw a girl with brown hair wearing a ponytail and different school uniform.

"Who's she?" Tsuna asked.

Camilla smirked, "A stalker perhaps?"

"Hahi! Haru's no stalker!" Haru protested.

"Then why are you following us?" Camilla questioned.

Haru looks at Reborn with dreamy eyes, "I wanted to ask Reborn-chan something."

"What is it, Haru?" Reborn questioned.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "You actually know this girl?"

Haru looked happy, "Haru's happy you remembered her! And um, I wanted to ask…if you would like to be my…friend?"

"Sure." He says.

 _'_ _So easily!'_ Tsuna exclaimed inwardly.

Haru jumped up and down with happiness, "Thank you-desu! Can I hug you?"

Reborn had Leon turn into a gun, "Hitman don't perform such actions."

It was quiet for a while until Haru moved her hand to hit Tsuna across the face, or at least she tried. Camilla had grabbed her wrist before she could, "Don't even think about it, Haru Miura."

Tsuna was surprised by how quick Camilla grabbed the girl's wrist, "Hahi! Let Haru go! He's corrupting Reborn-chan!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Not gonna happen," Camilla said, "Besides, slapping someone for a such a stupid reason is just plain rude," she let go of Haru's wrist and walked away, "Let's go Tsuna."

"Ah! Wait Camilla-chan!" Tsuna ran after her ignoring the girl behind them not seeing that she made the resolve to take Reborn away from them.

 **Namimori Middle School**

"All right class, I'm giving your math tests back today." The teacher announced. He was completely different from Nezu, because unlike Nezu Mr. Akira's kind and understanding and would offer help to anyone who needs it and doesn't ridicule them if they don't do well or embarrass them in front of the class. He called out names and called out Gokudera, Camilla, Tsuna, and Yamamoto's names.

"Well I'm happy to say that those with the highest scores in the class are Gokudera and Camilla! With both getting a perfect score!" Akira smiled.

Everyone wasn't surprised that Gokudera and Camilla got the highest scores in the class seeing as how their practically geniuses.

Yamamoto approached Camilla, "Your really smart Camilla-chan."

Camilla shrugged, "Math is math for me. No big deal."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'I'm sure.'_

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll tutor you!" Gokudera told him.

Tsuna looked hopeful but something told him that the tutoring would turn out to be more trouble than it's worth. He looked at Camilla giving her a pleading look.

"I take it you want me to help tutor too then?" she theorized.

Tsuna and Yamamoto nodded repeatedly.

She sighed, "Fine, we'll study at your house then."

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you, Camilla-chan."

She got up and noticed a figure sitting on a tree branch watching her making her smile, "Someone else will be coming with us it seems."

"Hah?! Who?!" Gokudera demanded.

She opened the window and a small figure jumped on her shoulder taking the three boys by surprise especially Reborn who was hidden on the ceiling.

Haneul smirked at their reaction, "Hello there brats, my student seems to have taken a liking to all of you."

"Sh-she's just like Reborn!" Tsuna observed.

Gokudera wondered why she looked so familiar.

Yamamoto laughed, "Hahaha, she's just like the kid!"

Haneul kept her smirk, "Such interesting children you are, I look forward to staying her and getting to know you brats. As long as you make things interesting for me I won't be leaving any time soon."

Tsuna couldn't help but weep at her declaration.

Camilla smiled, "Go easy on them Master."

"Master?!" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed.

"I trained this brat since she was young, so yes I'm her master," Haneul declared, "Show some respect you damn brats."

Camilla loved the looks on their faces, but she also felt Reborn's stare on her and her Master.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all went to Tsuna's place and Nana instantly took a liking to Camilla nearly squeezing her to death saying, "Tsu-kun brought a girl home!" joyfully making her son blush in embarrassment. Gokudera's approach was less than successful to say the least the least, poor Tsuna was even more confused than he was before. Then Camilla went on to explain things in a more simpler way making it easy for both Tsuna and Yamamoto to understand, and making Gokudera pout.

The next day Haru showed up at the bridge Camilla and Tsuna were at and declared a duel between the two making Camilla roll her eyes. The outfit she picked was stupid, not that Camilla hadn't thought of it before when she first saw Haru in both the manga and anime. The dumb girl soon fell down into the water prompting Reborn to make Tsuna go into the water to save her, but there was a problem with that plan. And that's Tsuna can't swim! Camilla dropped her school bag and jumped in the water to save both Tsuna and Haru from drowning.

Camilla pulled Tsuna out first before she pulled out Haru and watched as the girl declared her love for Tsuna just like that! Seeing in the manga and anime didn't bother her all that much, but seeing it in real life was another story. Tsuna was visibly disturbed by her declaration and hid behind Camilla making the girl sigh because Haru had declared the girl her rival much to her annoyance.

 _'_ _What a pain.'_ She thought.

When they got to school Camilla said they'd meet up with them on the rooftop after she had finished her business, so here she was walking down the hallway until Reborn appeared through an open hatch through the wall, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn," she nodded, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Reborn looked at her carefully before speaking, "How do you know Haneul?"

"She's my teacher," Camilla told him, "She taught me hand to hand combat and weapon mastery, and trust me when I say she wasn't merciful at all."

He smirked, "I bet. You have fighting experience on both sides then, Haneul and Asura."

She shrugged, "I guess, anyway if that's all I'll be heading to Tsuna and the others now." She turned to walk away until Reborn stopped her, "Their in the Disciplinary Room."

"Thanks." She waved walking away from him. As soon as she disappeared from his sight Haneul came out from the coming through the window.

"Why the sudden curiosity…Reborn?" she asked.

He turned to her, "Nothing…no one's heard fro you since that day."

She smirked, "That's because I'm good at hiding my presence, and the wind lets me know if some unsavory characters try to find me."

"Wind?" Reborn questioned.

She smiled, "Yes…the wind. The lost element isn't so lost anymore."

 **Disciplinary Room**

Camilla walked in to see the members of the Disciplinary Committee were on the floor unconscious, she also saw Tsuna was passed out on the couch, "You guys look like you had fun."

Yamamoto smiled at her, "Yo Camilla-chan!"

"Tch, took you long enough Asura." Gokudera said.

Camilla walked in putting Tsuna's head on her lap, "I'd ask what happened but I already know, it has something to do with Reborn doesn't it?"

Yamamoto laughed scratching the back of his head, while Gokudera looked away with a huff.

She sighed, "We should probably leave here soon, an ominous presence is soon on the way here."

Before any of them could ask they heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing here, Herbivores?"

They turned to see none other than Hibari Kyoya leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Camilla sighed, "Well that's just perfect."

Gokudera glared at him, "Huh? Who the hell are you?" he said his dynamite sticks in hand.

Hibari brought out his tonfas; "I'll bite you to death." He charged at Gokudera taking him out instantly knocking him into the wall knocking him out.

Yamamoto was no longer smiling, "That wasn't nice Hibari." The demon perfect charged at him next, Yamamoto showing good reflexes by dodging each strike making Hibari smirk.

"Not bad," Hibari complimented, "But your protecting your right arm leaving you open." He said making Yamamoto flinch and with that Yamamoto was also knocked out hitting the desk.

Camilla sighed, _'That was completely one-sided, but seeing Hibari fight right in front of me makes this another weird experience for me. I wonder how I'll handle Mukuro when he shows up?'_ she gently got up and brought Tsuna's head down on the couch just as gently looking down at the boy, _'he should wake up soon and in the meantime…'_ she was brought out of her thoughts having grabbed the tonfa that was aiming directly at her head with one hand effortlessly making Hibari smirk.

"Wao." He said.

Camilla sighed for what felt like the third time today, "Don't you think attacking a girl is rude? Especially if she isn't paying attention?" she pushed him back making him wobble a little but he regained his footing bringing his tonfas back up.

Camilla raised a brow, _'Judging by his stance, I take it he wants to fight me now next…great.'_

Hibari charged at her with Camilla doing the same meeting blow for blow with her bare hands dodging his strikes with little no effort at all, as if she was predicting his movements. She saw he left his front exposed and kicked him hard in the stomach sending away from her, but she charged at him not letting him recover.

"Ashura Kōgeki, Dai-Ichi: Hanabira." Crossing her arms in front of her she shot forward till she was in front of him swinging her arms in a X formation with what look like to be petals swiping through his chest knocking him into the wall making him slide down.

Camilla watched as he stood up and smirked, "Your strong…Omnivore." He complimented.

She shrugged, "Maybe, by the way you might wanna sit down your looking pretty bad with that attack I used earlier."

Hibari was about to say something when Reborn and Haneul appeared out of nowhere, "She's right, you can fight her some other time, Hibari." Reborn told him.

Camilla looked at him a little annoyed, "I'd rather not."

"C-Camilla-chan." A voice called out to her making her turn around to see Tsuna awake.

"Tsuna your awake," she then thought of something, "You were by chance awake to see all that?"

He nodded dumbly.

Camilla face palmed, "Great." Haneul laughed at her student making the girl glare at her. She went over to Yamamoto and Gokudera picking them both up and slinging them over her shoulders, "Come on Tsuna, Reborn and Master can handle things from here."

"A-ah!" he said following after her quickly still surprised she fought Hibari on equal footing and landed two blows on him. She didn't even look tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gokudera was scowling while Yamamoto laughed weakly, "Can't believe I lost to that guy."

"Hahaha, Hibari showed no mercy." Yamamoto laughed off.

Tsuna nodded, "He came after Camilla next but he couldn't even hit her, not only that she landed two blows on him."

"What?!" Gokudera exclaimed before remembering she was a member of the Asura clan so fighting was nothing new to them.

Yamamoto ruffled her hair, "That's amazing Camilla-chan! You really are strong!"

Camilla didn't look happy, "I get the feeling he'll be bugging me for a fight every time we meet. Maybe I'll just break some of his bones to make him leave me alone."

"Y-you shouldn't think of doing something like that!" Tsuna exclaimed in fear that she might be serious and some level she actually was.

Reborn and Haneul were watching them from above. Haneul was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "I know that look Reborn, your up to something aren't you?"

He smirked, "That obvious?"

"Hmph, you got the look of mischievous all over you." she stated, "But I'll worn you thought, if my student gets hurt in your scheme you know what I'll do right?"

Reborn smirked, "I have something else in mind."

She raised a brow, "Like what?"

"An invitation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Gyoza Fist & Boxing Sun!**


	4. Gyoza Fist & Boxing Sun!

Camilla yawned into her hand. She left kinda late and her teacher wouldn't even let her have breakfast! Geez, not that she wasn't excited to see her teacher again but messing with her food time was a big fat no! Walking down the road she sees a small vender selling what looked to be Gyoza buns something she wouldn't mind having right about now. Walking over to the tiny vender she ordered, "Two please." The vender nodded and gave her two buns putting them both in a paper bag, she took one out and ate it her face lighting up with happiness because of the flavor and the way it made her taste buds want to eat them everyday. Bowing to the vender she walked away, "Thanks for the Gyoza buns…Storm Arcobaleno Fon." And with that she walked away unaware of the surprised look he gave her as she walked away from him.

Camilla already devoured her first bun and was about to eat the other when she spotted a child wearing red Chinese clothing and had a single ponytail braid. She recognized the child immediately; she was Fon's student I-pin. She approached the little one, "Nǐ hǎo (Hello)."

I-pin turned her attention to the girl in surprise, "Nǐ shuō zhōngguó rén ma? (You speak Chinese)?"

Camilla nodded then picked the girl up managing to balance her without dropping her buns, she reached into the girls shirt and brought out her glasses putting them on the girl so she could see her better, "Gèng hǎo? (Better)?" she asked.

I-pin nodded with a smile, "Xièxiè (Thank You)."

Camilla smiled back, "Nín de huānyíng, nǐ yuànyì dào xuéxiào lái hé wǒ yīqǐ? (Your welcome, would you like to come to school with me)?"

I-pin nodded, "Shì de, qǐng (Yes please)."

Camilla smiled and resumed her walk feeling someone's eyes boring into the back of her head assuming it was probably Fon.

 _'_ _Maybe I'll mess with the teacher when I get to school.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Camilla arrived to school walking inside the classroom Mr. Akira immediately asked why she has a child with her to which she responded that she kidnapped her out of boredom making everyone's jaws drop in disbelief. She smiled and said that she was just joking making half the class including Tsuna fall down in their chairs. She explained that she found the girl was just wandering outside and didn't want to leave her by herself so she brought her to school with her, that and she found the child to be cute making everyone sweat-drop.

When it was lunchtime Tsuna practically dragged her to the roof for an explanation with Gokudera and Yamamoto following right behind him. So now here they were on the rooftop with Camilla being interrogated by Tsuna.

"Please tell me you really were joking about kidnapping this kid." Tsuna asked.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I told you I found her walking around the neighborhood so I decided to bring her with me."

"Her?" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto tilted their heads.

"She's a girl."

Silence.

"Ehhhh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"A girl?!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed, "Ahahaha, well okay then."

I-pin poked Camilla's leg, "Hm? What's wrong I-pin?"

The little girl smiled, "Wǒ yǐn jiǎo gǎnjī. (I-Pin grateful)."

Camilla smiled back, "Bù kèqì (Your welcome)."

"Eh? Camilla-chan what language is that?" Tsuna asked.

"Chinese."

"You speak Chinese? That's cool." Yamamoto grinned.

Truthfully she learned it out of pure boredom one day. The only reason she knows Japanese is because when she was reborn in this world her sister was adamant about her learning it, why? She doesn't even know herself.

"W-wow, you sound really fluent too." Tsuna said.

"Tch, not bad." Gokudera looked away with a huff.

"Herbivores," they all turned to the entrance and saw it Hibari Kyoya, "For crowding on the roof, I'll bite you to death."

"Hiieee!" Tsuna squealed.

Gokudera got out his dynamite, "What was that you bastard?!"

Yamamoto laughed.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Relax Hibari, they were only curious about I-pin."

Hibari looked down and saw the Chinese girl who blushed when she saw him then a timer started on her forehead alerting them.

"Eh? What's that?" Tsuna questioned.

"A Time-Bomb," Reborn said having come out of nowhere, "That's I-Pin's Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion. If it gets down to zero she'll explode."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

The time on the girl's forehead had gotten down to five and the boys were still panicking to pay attention to the situation making the girl roll her eyes and bend down seeing it got down to two. She put her finger to her chin thinking about how Fon was able to stop it from going off, snapping her fingers she remembered. She poked the little girl's forehead just as it got down to one stopping the bomb completely.

"There." Camilla smiled.

Everyone turned to her including Reborn. The only person able to stop I-pins Pinzu Timed Bomb is Fon, but Camilla figured out how to stop it from going off.

Camilla picked the girl up both of them speaking Chinese forgetting the rest were even there. Tsuna was relieved that the bomb didn't go off, and that Camilla was able to stop it. But he was worried that she would try to put herself in harms way a lot more often than he wanted to believe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was decided that I-pin would stay with Tsuna much to his depression but he accepted the girl anyway. Camilla was about to leave had Nana not convinced her to stay for dinner. She tried to resist the woman's happy aura she really did but no one could resist Nana Sawada. It was impossible.

Camilla was currently at the table eating with Tsuna, Nana, Lambo (who I-pin called Broccoli Monster), I-pin, Bianchi, and Reborn.

"So Camilla-chan," Nana smiled, "Tsu-kun tells me you're a foreigner. How are you liking Japan so far?"

Camilla shrugged, "Its not so bad actually. Quite peaceful." She was surprised that Tsuna even talked about her to his mom in the first place.

"I see, are you living here with your parents by any chance?" Nana asked innocently.

"Mom!" Tsuna said.

"Hm?" Nana looked at him then saw the face Camilla was making and regretted asking such a thing, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Camilla shook her head, "Its fine. My gramps pretty much raised me as did my siblings, and I'm living alone right now."

She went back to eating ignoring the tense atmosphere that was around the table. The tension was broken by Lambo who brought something close to he face, "Lambo-san will give Cami-nee some of his grape candy!" he grinned.

"I-pin too!" I-pin smiled.

Camilla looked at the kids and smiled, "Thanks…" she made a mental note to give them some more candy later.

Tsuna smiled, _'Thank goodness, I was worried she'd be depressed.'_

Nana smiled, "Camilla-chan why don't you spend the night here?"

She looked at Nana like she had grown a second head, "Huh…?"

"Mom! You can't ask her to spend the night here!" Tsuna told her.

"Why not?" Nana pouted, "Bianchi, I-pin, and Lambo have taken a liking to her, and so have I for that matter."

I-pin smiled, "Cami-nee stay!"

"Stay! Stay!" Lambo said.

Bianchi smiled, "I insist you stay for as well, besides it getting late and a lady shouldn't be outside at such a time."

Reborn smirked, "Maman's right. Stay here for the night."

Camilla blinked and looked at all their faces before sighing and agreeing to stay over for the night. Nana clapped happily but Tsuna was freaking out because a girl's never spent the night at his house before.

Camilla borrowed some clothes for Bianchi to use as her pajamas so she was wearing a pink shirt and pants. Having gotten ready for the night she went into Tsuna's room, Nana insisted that she sleep in his room. Something told her the woman was being mischievous when she insisted such a thing.

Tsuna blushed seeing what she was wearing, "A-are you all done now?"

Camilla nodded, "Sorry about this, if your uncomfortable I can sleep with Bianchi and the kids."

"N-no, it's alright. You can sleep here." Tsuna assured.

She nodded and laid down on the airbed Nana set up for her pulling the covers up to her face, "This is strange."

Tsuna gave her a confused look, "What's strange?"

"This," she was referring to the fact that she was sleeping over for the night, "I've never had sleepovers, never been introduced to someone's family, and never went to school."

"Eh? You never went to school back home?" Tsuna questioned.

She closed her eyes, "I was being bullied because of the color of my eyes, apparently the other kids found it creepy and would pick on me for it."

"Camilla-chan…"

"But it didn't stop there," she continued, "It got worse, the other kids started to get physical. I could ignore the name calling because it means nothing to me, but when that got boring for them they decided to try a different approach and that was physical contact."

Tsuna felt his heart clench when she said that, _'She was bullied just like me, but stuck it out there.'_

She sat up and looked at her hands, "There was this one girl who picked on me the most, I forgot what her name was but she was the main instigator when it came to the bullying. When she saw her tactics weren't working, she decided to have the whole class gang up on me when the teacher went out to do something."

"What?" he couldn't believe they would go that far.

"I was sitting by the window just looking at the clouds when I felt someone throw something at my head, it was a stapler."

"A-a stapler?!"

She nodded, "I didn't turn to face them and continued to look at the clouds which made them mad especially the girl, so she approached me grabbing my hair and yanking it to get my attention."

"That's horrible!" Tsuna said.

"I don't like it when people grab my hair, so I grabbed her wrist breaking it just like that. It made her let go immediately so she could nurse her broken wrist, I just looked back at the window."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That sounds like something you would do."

She closed her eyes again clenching her fists, "She then said something she never should have said, "The reason you don't have a mom anymore is because she killed herself so she didn't have to look at you anymore."

Tsuna felt angry that the girl said something so heartless. From the way Camilla described her he could tell she really loved her mother and was really sad when she died.

Camilla started shaking, "I blacked out…when I came out of it she was on the ground cowering in fear begging me not to hurt her. I looked around and saw the other children were far away from me their eyes showing fear. When I looked around the classroom the desks were destroyed, as was the board and half the classroom."

Tsuna had a sad look on her face.

"I went to the office voluntarily on my own and called gramps telling him what happened. I really needed him to be there, I really needed to talk to him about what was happening to me at the time. You see I didn't know I had awakened to my Asura blood, and from what I saw it was violent. Gramps came along with my older sister and brother, my older sister gave me hug telling me it was alright while gramps and brother went to the office to complain about the bullying I had been going through and the did nothing about it. I found out that day that the name "Asura" has some pull to it, meaning that we're powerful people that are very influential. Turns out gramps had been donating to the school and threatened to shut the school down if they didn't expel the girl. The principle caved in and expelled her the very same day, but the girl didn't wanna go down alone and named the whole class as her accomplices but they turned away saying that she threatened them if they didn't do what she said," she laughed bitterly, "They saved their own asses not seeing any reason why they should get expelled themselves. So she took all the blame and was expelled from the school."

She hugged herself, "I asked to be home schooled as soon as we got home…I couldn't go back there, not because I was afraid of them but of myself. If I had stayed there any longer I would have killed someone without even remembering what happened afterwards…and that scares me."

It was true; she was truly terrified about accidently killing someone just because they said something she didn't like or if she snapped out of pure rage. She felt a pair of arms embrace her and saw it was Tsuna whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs, "Tsuna…?"

"I'm sorry Camilla-chan," he muttered, "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, I'm sorry no one was there to defend you, I'm sorry you had to have such horrible memories about what happened."

"Tsuna…"

He looked at her, "But you don't have to worry about that anymore because we're all here for you. That's a promise." He smiled.

Camilla opened her mouth then closed it before smiling a little hugging Tsuna back making him blush, "You know…your right. Being with you guys, is definitely not boring."

Tsuna was still blushing because she was hugging him but he returned the hug and smiled.

Outside the door Nana was crying silently having heard the whole story as was I-pin and Bianchi, Lambo was made and wanted t blow them up for making Cami-nee sad and Reborn looked like he wanted to shoot the bastards for making the girl experience something like that. The only difference between her and Tsuna was because she fought back and although it almost ended with her almost killing the girl she got her point across but she feared what happened afterwards. Its true, you can only push someone so far before they finally snap. But the girl didn't have to worry about that with Tsuna and the rest, they'll never turn their backs on her because that's just how they are.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what happened last night Tsuna and Camilla became closer than when they first met. Tsuna felt closer to her because it was the first time she had opened up about herself to him and he was grateful for it. They were on their way to school along with Gokudera and Yamamoto the silver haired boy upset that he didn't get to sleep over at Tsuna's and she did making Yamamoto laugh but she rolled her eyes. It was then Tsuna started freaking out about his early appointment with Kyoko-chan and how he was going to be late, Reborn shot him with the Dying Will Bullet making him strip down to his boxers again and running fast to get to his destination. Camilla ran after him immediately while Gokudera and Yamamoto follow right behind the baseball player grabbing the brunette's bag running after him.

Tsuna and Camilla made it to their destination but didn't see Kyoko anywhere, "That Reborn! He shot me again!"

Camilla brought out a jacket from out of nowhere and wrapped it around him making him look at her, _'Camilla-chan's always helping me out.'_

Said girl was looking down noticing Tsuna had dragged someone right along with them, "Hey Tsuna, it looks like you dragged someone with you this time."

He looked down and saw he did indeed drag an innocent person with him, "Hiieee! Are you alright?!"

The person shot right up, "EXTREME!"

Camilla covered her ears, _'Dear god…now I understand why Gokudera and Hibari get mad at him all the damn time. His yelling is absolutely annoying.'_

"SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" he yelled.

"Ehhh?! No way! Why?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I SAW YOUR FIGHT AGAINST MOCHIDA AND YOUR PERFORMANCE AT THE VOLLYBALL TOURNAMENT! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA! WE COULD USE YOUR PASSION!"

Tsuna hid behind Camilla, "Now way!"

Camilla sighed, "Where the hell is Kyoko?"

"Camilla-chan! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko came running up to them, "Sorry I'm so late! Huh? Oni-chan?"

Tsuna looked at her, "Oni-chan?"

She nodded, "This is Sasagawa Ryouhei, my older brother and captain of the volleyball club."

Camilla closed her eyes, "My condolences."

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna and Kyoko said.

She looked away, "Hmph."

"Oh! Your Camilla right?! Would you join as well?!" Ryouhei asked.

"No." was her immediate reply.

 **Boxing Club**

Camilla's eye twitched, "I'm going to beat the living-"

"Camilla-chan language!" Kyoko scolded.

"Tch."

Tsuna felt the same way she did right now. Not only did Ryouhei force Tsuna to come here to the club, he also dragged her right along with him making her mad. But only were they there Haru, Bianchi, the kids, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were there, well he had passed out as soon as he saw Bianchi so he wouldn't be able to do anything even if something went wrong and something would cause this is Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Speaking of Reborn he had disguised himself as Elder PaoPao a Thai boxing elder. Reborn then states he wants Tsuna to have a match with Ryouhei to which the white haired teen agrees pulling Tsuna into the ring. He was giving Camilla pleading looks to which she just sighed to. She was about to blow up she could feel it. Tsuna saw her frustrated look and opted to do his best in the fight so they could leave.

The fight between the two had started with Reborn shooting them both with Dying Will Flames making the match a lot more…passionate. Tsuna had gained the upper hand at some point and knocked Ryouhei out of the ring.

Camilla stood up, "I'm leaving." She was about to walk out when Haru spoke up.

"Wait! He's getting back up!" Haru said.

Camilla growled and saw he did indeed get back on his feet completely unaffected by the fact that he was thrown out of the ring. She saw they were about to continue the match when the door opened and the karate club came barging in demanding a rematch from Ryouhei.

"Hahi! Who are they?" Haru questioned.

Camilla rubbed her forehead feeling a headache come on, _'They just said they were from the karate club.'_

"EXTREME! BRING IT ON!" Ryouhei yelled.

Something in Camilla snapped making her be surrounded with killer intent. Oh yeah she was pissed off. The karate club members backed away in fear.

"Wh-what?"

"What's with her?"

Camilla gave them the death glare making them freeze in their tracks, "I'll slaughter you!" she charged at them sending kicks and punches to each member like it was nothing all the while her face still looked completely pissed off.

Tsuna was gaping, "W-wow…I knew Camilla-chan was strong but this…?"

Reborn smirked, "She's taking her anger out on them since she can't do it on Ryouhei, not with Kyoko around."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That's true."

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed.

Kyoko smiled, "Wow! Camilla-chan's really strong!"

"Go get Camilla-chan!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Beat 'em Cami-nee!" Lambo cheered.

"Cami-nee win!" I-pin encouraged.

"Make sure to make some of them bleed." Bianchi told her.

"Don't tell her that!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Camilla had just got done with beating the last of the members of the karate club but she didn't feel any better, "I'm still irritated."

"Then how about taking us on?" a boy appeared and another was standing next to him. Ryouhei was in the back and commented that they were Ushio Ooyama and Daigoro Ooyama.

Camilla glared at them, "Leave now, and I'll let you keep your bones intact."

"Scary!" Haru exclaimed.

Tsuna was inclined to agree but was worried for Camilla because she was facing two opponents.

Ushio scoffed and took a stance, "Like you stand any chance against us."

Daigoro grinned, "If you surrender now, we'll go easy on you."

Camilla took a deep breath and faced them taking no stance, "Have it your way…idiots," in a blur she was already in front of them giving the boys no chance to react at all, "Ashura, Daini no Keishiki: Kiku." She moved her arms in a slashing motion striking them both down with a yellow after image affect making them cry out and fall limply to the ground their eyes had gone white.

Camilla stood up and sighed then smiled, "Okay…now I feel better."

Everyone was silent even Reborn; she took down two opponents just like that. It was almost like looking at a female Hibari.

"A-are they…" Haru said.

Camilla gave her a side-glance, "Their still alive I just put them to sleep that's all. They'll wake up in three hours."

They breathed out a sigh of relief.

"THAT WAS AMAZING CAMILLA-CHAN! JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei yelled.

Everyone looked over at Camilla seeing what she'd do. The girl's dark aura returned, "Want me to put you to sleep for all eternity?"

"No Camilla-chan!" Tsuna cried out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camilla walked inside her house and saw there was a letter there on the desk, opening it up she read what was inside.

 _Camilla-chan_

 _How are you doing over there in japan? Well I hope. Guess what? Your entire family has decided to come and live with you because we miss you, isn't that great? We'll be there by tomorrow hopefully, so see you soon!_

 _Your sister, Eloise._

Camilla felt the urge to bang her head against the wall, "Idiots."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Next Time: Bucking Horse Dino & Perverted Doctor Shamal!**


	5. Dino & Perverted Doctor!

Sorry for the slow update!

* * *

Tsuna and Camilla were currently walking towards his house after another normal day from school, well; he wouldn't call it that exactly. Tsuna was taking out the trash outside and was about to head back when his bullies came out of nowhere and started to hassle him, one even brought a freaking knife out! Camilla had come out of nowhere and smashed both of their heads into the ground and glared at the last one asking telling him to get lost, but instead of doing that he grabbed Tsuna and had the knife to his throat. With lighting speed she grabbed his wrist and broke it making him drop the knife and scream out in pain, but it didn't stop there. She started punching him until his face started bleeding; if Tsuna hadn't stopped her he's pretty sure she would have broken his face.

Tsuna gave her a side-glance seeing her calm face as if not caring she almost killed someone, which worried him greatly. Was it because she was part of a clan of fighters? Well in any case.

"Camilla-chan?"

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "Why did you do that to them?"

"Because they deserved it," she stated coldly making him flinch, "You should have let me break the last ones face in."

"You can't do that Camilla-chan!" Tsuna turned to her completely.

She gave him a confused look, "Why not?"

"B-Because…I don't want you getting blood on your hands because of me." Tsuna told her honestly making her stop walking.

"Did it bother you that much?" she asked.

Tsuna looked at her and nodded, "It did. I don't want you to do that ever again."

Camilla would normally ignore it thinking they deserved it, but seeing the look on his face she felt like she had just lost making her click her tongue, "Your too nice you know that?"

"Eh?"

"Nothing." She walked ahead of him making the boy jog just to catch up to her.

Camilla stopped seeing that there were men in black suits were right in front of his house, "Well isn't this just great?"

Tsuna wasn't too fond of having men in black suits in front of his house either, "Wh-who are they?"

"Who knows?" she said walking ahead even though that was a lie and she knew exactly who it was that brought them here. Dino Chiavarone has finally arrived.

The men in black suits notice Tsuna and clear the way for him to enter much to his confusion but Camilla simply rolled her eyes and walked towards the entrance or at least tried to, "I'm sorry miss, but only Vongola Decimo may enter."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You have two options, release your hand from my shoulder. Or I take your whole arm off. Pick."

Tsuna stepped in before she could make promise on her threat, "I-It's okay, she's with me!" he said pushing her inside the house before things got out of hand.

He closed the door behind him with a huge sigh of relief, "Camilla-chan, there was no need for you to-" he stopped when he saw she was quiet, "Camilla-chan?"

She clicked her tongue then walked upstairs; she had been in a bad mood since the idiots from school and needed someway to cool down. She could faintly hear Tsuna calling her name but she wasn't paying him any attention. Opening the door she saw it was none other than Dino Chiavarone himself.

Dino smiled, "Hello, head of the Vongola."

"Eh? Who are you?" Tsuna questioned.

"Dino Chiavarone, tenth generation of the Chiavarone family." Reborn introduced.

Camilla groaned inwardly, _'Lovely.'_

Tsuna sighed, "Another mafia?"

Dino laughed then approached Tsuna making him uncomfortable, "You have no aura, nothing daring about you, no drive, and nothing anticipating about you."

"That's the pot calling the kettle back, isn't it?" Camilla stated.

"Eh?" Dino blinked in confusion.

"You were no different from Tsuna before you became what you are now," Camilla got in his face scaring him a little, "Further more, isn't it rude to insult someone in their own house? Tsuna can I throw him out?"

"I-It's fine! There's no need for violence Camilla-chan!" Tsuna grabbed her arm.

Camilla stared at Dino then sighed, "Lucky for you I'm in no mood to fight today."

Dino smiled, "What's your name, young lady?"

"Camilla Campbell, real name Camilla Asura." Reborn introduced.

"Asura? Of the Asura clan?!" Dino exclaimed. The two men near him were also surprised to see a member of the Asura clan here, "What's she doing here?"

"None of your business." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked at Reborn, "Reborn, who are these guys?"

"Dino's your senior." Reborn told him.

"Senior pupil?" Tsuna questioned.

Camilla took a seat down on the floor with Tsuna following right behind her, "Tsuna, want me to go downstairs and help your mom make dinner?"

"You don't have to, besides you're a guest here Camilla-chan." Tsuna smiled.

She shrugged.

Dino laughed, "You two are close, aren't you?"

 _'_ _What a moron.'_ Camilla thought, she saw Reborn smirk meaning he agreed.

"I said some harsh stuff, but don't take it badly, Vongola tenth." Dino smiled, "Before I met Reborn I was no different from you and had no talent myself."

"Does that mean…?" Tsuna said.

"Before I came here I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Reborn said.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn's lessons weren't easy, there were times where I thought I was gonna die." Dino explained.

"How unfortunate for you." Camilla said.

"Camilla-chan…" Tsuna smiled nervously.

Dino chuckled, "She's quite the interesting one, isn't she?"

"She is." Reborn said.

"Um, I have no interest in becoming a mafia boss what so ever." Tsuna stated.

Camilla said nothing and simply watched.

Dino sent a playful glare prompting Tsuna to hide behind Camilla who sent her own glare at Dino, "Knock it off."

He held his hands up in surrender, "You really are protective of him, aren't you?"

"Obviously." Camilla said.

He smiled, "Don't worry, you'll definitely become a great boss."

Tsuna came out from behind Camilla and looked at Dino, "Eh?"

"But if you say you wont do it, then I'll bit!" Dino took out his pet turtle Enzo.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"A turtle?" Tsuna stared.

"That's rude, boss." Romario scolded lightly.

Dino smiled at Enzo, "This little guy's name is Enzo, I asked Reborn for Leno but instead he gave me this little guy."

"That's because Leon is Reborn's partner." Camilla stated.

Tsuna looked at her, "Eh?"

Reborn smirked, "That's right."

The door opened and I-Pin ran inside, "Broccoli monster scary!" the little girl jumped in Camilla's arms.

Lambo came running in with two pink grenades the smile when he saw Camilla, "Cami-nee!" he ran towards then tripped sending the grenades out of his hand and outside.

"Stupid!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla sighed, "Stupid is the right word all right."

"Dino's men are out there, this is bad." Reborn said calmly.

Dino wasted no time and jumped out the window using his whip to send the grenades flying before they exploded then landed on the ground gracefully. His men laughed merely at his antics making him blush.

Tsuna leaned down, "He's so cool."

"You think so? In my opinion he's a goofball." Camilla said holding I-Pin and Lambo.

"Likewise." Reborn agreed.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at them.

Camilla looked at the sky, _'Besides…your cool yourself. In your own right.'_

"Camilla, you're staying here tonight. I already told Maman." Reborn said.

"Again?" she raised a brow.

Tsuna smiled, "I'd feel more at ease if you stay here for the night."

"Cami-nee, stay!" Lambo yelled.

"Stay with us!" I-Pin smiled.

"Dino, you're staying over too!" Reborn told him.

Camilla groaned, "This is gonna be a pain."

* * *

"Eat up everyone!" Nana smiled.

"Thank you for the food, Nana-san." Camilla smiled.

"Your welcome! It's always so nice to have you here Camilla-chan." Nana said cheerfully.

"This is so good." Dino ate the food gratefully.

"That's good and all, but why don't you try to not make so much of a mess." Camilla had her eyes closed eating her rice.

Dino blushed in embarrassment, "Ah, my bad! Anyway, Reborn does Tsuna have a family yet?"

"There's Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Camilla. Ryouhei and Hibari are on reserve." Reborn stated.

"Camilla-chan, Yamamoto, and Gokudera-kun are my friends! Ryouhei and Hibari are my upperclassman!" Tsuna protested.

Camilla had to smile at that. She'll never get used to this no matter how many times he says it.

"But why did you come here, Reborn? You seemed to be doing better with Dino." Tsuna commented.

"It's because Vongola is the center of all alliances, so they're more important over all of the other families." Dino explained,

"Eh? The Vongola family is really that important?" Tsuna questioned.

Camilla snorted, _'You have no idea.'_

"Lambo-san ate a lot!" Lambo declared.

"Good for you." Camilla said.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Nana smiled.

Lambo got off from the chair, "Lambo will go take one!" he ran off.

"Wait Lambo, the bath isn't filled yet!" Nana called out to him.

Lambo then screamed getting everyone's attention.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

"What's wrong?" Dino got out of the chair only to trip and fall down.

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Pathetic." Camilla commented.

"Really pathetic." Reborn agreed.

"You two…oh, what about Lambo?" Tsuna wondered opening the bathroom door.

Camilla saw the petrified look on Lambo's face, "Looks like your turtle's causing trouble." As if to prove her point Enzo came up from the tub with Lambo still on top of it.

"Eh?! It's so big!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla flexed her fingers, "I've always wondered what turtle tastes like."

"You can't!" Dino cried horrified.

"Then deal with it, otherwise I'll kill it and eat it." Camilla told him.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn smirked, "I hear turtle soup is good."

"Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Enzo grows when exposed to water, that's why he's grown big." Reborn informed as Lambo fell off the turtle and ran towards Camilla hiding behind her leg. The damn turtle then started eating the bath tub.

"Dino." She growled.

"Got it! Stand back and let me take care of him." Dino had a determined look on his face.

 _'_ _Of course you'll take care of it, it's your damn pet.'_ Camilla thought ignoring Reborn's snicker.

"Enzo, calm down!" Dino moved his whip only to smack Tsuna right in the face.

"Ow!" Tsuna held his face.

"Sorry, I missed!" Dino apologized.

"You think?" Camilla glared.

"You get it now? Dino's useless without his subordinates around." Reborn stated.

"That's obvious." Camilla sighed then picked Leon off from Reborn's hat, "Sorry, but could you handle this?"

Leon jumped on Tsuna's face morphing it to look like Romario.

"Romario, I thought you left! Get down and leave this to me!" Dino told him and finally secured Enzo.

Tsuna's face then returned to normal and Leon went back to Reborn's hat, "Honestly, what a pain." Camilla groaned.

Reborn looked at her thoughtfully.

They were all in Tsuna's room and watched as he blow-dried the turtle so it was back to normal size, "Sorry, Enzo."

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Next time do a better job of keeping an eye on it."

Dino laughed sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Tch."

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, _'Thank god Camilla-chan's here.'_

* * *

"We're leaving!" Tsuna said.

"Have a good day at school you two!" Nana smiled waving them off.

Camilla simply walked away and noticed that Dino's men were outside again making Tsuna use his trademark "Hiiieee!"

"Buon giorno, Vongola 10th, Asura-san." Romario greeted politely.

"Camilla will do just fine, came to check up on that useless boss of yours?" she questioned.

"Oh, did you come here to check up on Dino-san?" Tsuna asked.

Dino sighed as he walked outside, "You guys, I didn't ask for a pick up, y'know."

Romario smiled, "No one's here to pick you up, boss. We're just out on a friendly walk."

Tsuna smiled, _'He really is liked by his subordinates. They even protect him.'_ He gave Camilla a side glance, _'Now that I think about it, Camilla-chan said she was protective of me….'_

"Good morning, Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted and was surprised to Camilla with him, "Ah, Asura! You were here with Juudaime?!"

She shrugged, "I spent the night."

"WHAT?! You spent the night with Juudaime?!" Gokudera shouted.

Camilla looked annoyed, "Stop shouting, I'll whack you."

"C-Calm down you two." Tsuna tried to calm them down.

"Tsuna-san! I was walking and somehow ended up he-Hahi! What is she doing here?! Trying to steal Tsuna-san from me again?!" Haru pointed an accusing finger at her.

Tsuna could practically feel the killing intent coming off of Camilla prompting him to step in, "Haru, Camilla's my friend! She spent the night here with me!"

"HAHI!"

Camilla was getting angry for some reason and couldn't figure out why, she felt the urge to slice someone's head off.

"Good morning, guys!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Hey, Hurricane Bomb," Dino greeted, "This is our first meeting isn't it?"

"You're…" he saw the tattoo on his arm, "Bucking Horse Dino!"

Camilla walked away, "I'm leaving."

"Ah, Camilla-chan!" Tsuna followed after her as did everyone else.

Dino watched their retreating backs, "So that's his family, huh? Their kids."

"Out of all of them, Camilla is no normal kid." Reborn stated.

Dino looked at him then at the girl's retreating back, "You're right, you felt that earlier, right? That was…killing intent."

"Yeah." Reborn replied.

"Do you really trust her to protect him? She could kill him if she finds him annoying." Dino said.

"Hm, Camilla wont kill Tsuna. She'll kill those who try to kill him." Reborn stated.

Dino gave a worried look, "As for the others, I don't know if they're trustworthy either. Until I see their trustworthy I won't consider them."

Reborn smirked, "Then, why don't you test them?"

Camilla was still in a foul mood and still couldn't figure out why. What was wrong with her? She had this…urge, and urge to fight or at least that she thinks. It was really bothering her. Maybe it has something to do with th Asura blood. It might be trying to awaken even more, but is that even possible? There was a tug on her uniform, looking over she saw it was Tsuna giving her one of his worried looks.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

Before she could answer Yamamoto spoke up, "Tsuna, did you do the homework?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah I did. Camilla-chan helped me with it last night." He smiled.

"I'm guessing the reason your asking is because you didn't do it, right?" Camilla narrowed her eyes.

Yamamoto smiled cheerfully, "Got caught, huh? Think you can help me finish it before class starts?"

"If I feel like it." She responded.

Yamamoto laughed then stopped when they heard a car coming up towards us, it was red and was speeding fast. A rope came out of nowhere and wrapped around Tsuna dragging him away.

"Juudaime! Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled, but Camilla was already in action by jumping onto the roof tops following after the car but she already knew that it was one of Dino's stupid plans and decided to head over to the Yakuza place to get rid of some of this access anger.

"Wait!" Reborn called out to the two males, "That car belongs to the Momokyokai, that are based in this district. The only one who's a match for them is Camilla, you two let her handle it."

"We can't let her handle it." Gokudera stated firmly.

Yamamoto smiled, "That's right! We can't let Camilla-chan be the only one to save Tsuna."

They ran towards where the car had left leaving Haru behind with Reborn. The red car pulled up and Dino stepped out, "I like them, they only thought about rescuing Tsuna. I wouldn't say it was a calm reaction, though."

Romario brought Tsuna out of the car, he looked absolutely confused.

"Tsuna-san, your okay! Thanks goodness!" Haru slumped down to the ground.

"Dino-san, what are you thinking?!" Tsuna yelled.

"My bad, but I wanted to test your family." Dino smiled.

"Testing?" Tsuna blinked with confusion.

"There's no such thing as the Momokyokai, it was a test to see if they would actually help you." Dino admitted.

"Boss, I'll be taking my leave now." Romario dismissed himself getting into the car and drove off.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Reborn spoke up, "The Momokyokai are a real Yakuza that's based here in this town."

"What?! Then that means Camilla-chan and the others!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Reborn, what were you thinking? There opponents they can't handle!" Dino frowned.

"That's right! What will you do if something happens to them?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Your forgetting that Camilla's with them," Reborn reminded, "She can easily put them out of commission."

"Even so-" Tsuna's eyes widened in remembrance when Camilla had nearly killed a student just because she thought the student was going to kill him. His decision already made up he ran towards the Yakuza hideout as quickly as possible, _'I wont let Camilla-chan get her hands dirty for my sake!'_

After running for what felt like hours, he finally arrived at the hideout with Dino right behind him.

Tsuna looked down and saw Yamamoto's bag, "Yamamoto's bag, their really here."

"Let's go." Dino ran towards the door and opened it.

Yamamoto was shaking one of the men, "Won't you tell us?"

Gokudera held one up by his collar, "Spit it out, dammit! Where's Juudaime?" he snarled.

Camilla had her foot planted on the head of the fallen member saying nothing.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief seeing she hadn't killed any of them, _'Thank goodness…she only knocked them out. Good thing Yamamoto and Gokudera were here with her.'_

Gokudera looked over and saw Tsuna, "Juudaime, your okay!" tossing the guy in his hand away.

Yamamoto smiled, "You seem good."

Camilla gave him a side glance and smiled.

Tsuna smiled back, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dino smiled, "These guys sure are something."

"They are." Tsuna kept his eyes on Camilla, _'She seems more calm.'_

The door opened and more men came in, "What the hell are you brats doing here?"

"You've insulted us."

"There's more of them?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto and Gokudera got in front of Tsuna, "They just keep coming."

One of the men looked over at Camilla and leered, "Hoh? Looks like they've got a cutie with them. Why don't we play with her instead of messing with these guys?"

Tsuna glared at him his eyes becoming a little orange.

"You sick bastard!" Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto gave them a piercing glare himself.

Dino took out his whip, "Now that's just rude, you should be more respectful to a lady."

Before the guy could say anything Camilla grabbed his head and threw him across the room slamming his head into the wall much to everyone's shock because they didn't even see her move.

"W-what the hell?!"

"You little!"

Camilla turned to them slowly her eyes glowing yellow freaking them out.

"What's going on?" Yamamoto questioned feeling the odd pressure in the room.

Gokudera felt it too.

Tsuna felt it himself, but it felt…bloodthirsty.

Dino narrowed his eyes feeling the same pressure he felt last time coming off from her.

Camilla walked towards them slowly making them back up, "Ashura, Daisan Youshiki: Supaidā Rirī (Ashura, Third Form: Spider Lily)." Moving her arms in front of her she was already behind the males leaving a red afterimage of spider lily's as she walked behind them. All of the men dropped to the ground their eyes completely white.

Tsuna stood there in disbelief, "No way…she took them all down…with just one strike…"

Yamamoto stared, "She's amazing."

"So...this is the power of Asura." Gokudera commented.

Dino said nothing still keeping his hand on his whip still feeling the intense air around her.

One of the men tried to crawl away but she wasn't going to let him, grabbing him by the back of his head making him scream, "S-stop! H-help me!" he pleaded.

A sick smile appeared on her lips and she proceeded to squeeze his skull slightly, "Camilla-chan, stop!" Tsuna's voice snapped her out of her trance making her drop the man's head and look around in confusion.

Camilla made eye contact with Tsuna, "Oh Tsuna, did you just get here?" It was strange she didn't feel the urge to fight anymore, wonder why?

Yamamoto blinked then laughed, "That was amazing, Camilla-chan."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Don't tell me…she doesn't remember?" Gokudera looked at her in disbelief.

Tsuna walked towards her and took her hand pulling her away from the place much to her confusion, "Hey, what's up?"

"We're skipping school and going back to my house." Tsuna told her still pulling her along. If he hadn't stopped her when he did then she would have killed him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera followed after them leaving only Dino who watched them leave, Reborn popped in soon after, "You saw that, right?"

Reborn said nothing at first but then spoke, "Killing instincts, part of being an Asura. Tsuna was able to calm it down as soon as he called out to her."

"Reborn, are you sure you want her around Tsuna?" Dino asked.

The baby smirked, "She trusts Tsuna, that's why she stays by his side."

Dino blinked in confusion.

* * *

It was sunset and everyone was in Tsuna's room with Dino sitting in the chair facing them, "I get it now, I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

Tsuna didn't respond but instead looked at Camilla who had her head resting on the bed sleeping, she must've been tired having jumped on the roofs to get the Yakuza hideout then started fighting. She looked peaceful as she slept but Tsuna was still worried that's why he asked her to spend the night at his house again, she said all she remembered was that she beat up the men and then he yelled at her to stop and that was it.

He had to wonder will she lose herself fighting for his sake again?

* * *

Camilla was leaving school when all of a sudden she was hugged from behind looking back she saw it was Tsuna, "Camilla-chan, help me!"

She raised a brow, "Help you with what? Homework?"

Tsuna shook his head, "No! This!" he raised his hand and revealed a black skull.

"Oh, you've got "Skullitis." Camilla said nonchalantly.

"Skullitis?! What's that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's a disease that speaks your inner secrets, I'm pretty sure you've heard it say something to you, right?" she questioned.

Tsuna thought about it, "Now that you mention it, it did say some things I would keep to myself."

"Thought so." She walked away with Tsuna walking next to her.

"Is it…dangerous?" Tsuna questioned.

"Its life threatening." Camilla stated.

"Eh?!"

"That's right," a familiar voice appeared next to them revealing it to be Reborn in another one of his disguises.

"I gotta give you credit for wearing that one, Shinigami-san." Camilla smirked.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Camilla's right, you will die." Reborn said.

"What?!"

Camilla sighed and looked around, _'He should be around here somewhere.'_ She thought, "Tsuna, let's go to the playground. You need to relax your mind."

"Eh? Oh, yeah that sounds nice." Tsuna agreed.

They were soon at the playground sitting on the swings, Camilla was looking up at the sky remembering what Tsuna told her yesterday. No matter how matter how hard she tried she just couldn't remember, she'd have to tell her grandfather about this.

Tsuna noticed she was in deep thought about something important. His instincts told him that it had something to do with what happened yesterday. He could tell it was bothering her a lot by the expression on her face.

"Camilla-chan, did what happen yesterday bother you?" Tsuna asked.

She gave him a side glance then sighed, "Not at all."

He frowned, _'She's lying.'_

She closed her eyes, _'He should be here.'_ Standing up from the swing she ruffled his hair taking him off guard, "Let's head to your house, you have an uninvited guest there anyway."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

Reborn looked at her with an unknown look in his eye.

* * *

When she said he had an uninvited guest she was right, because as soon as they opened the door a man came falling down the stairs with one of Bianchi's poison cooking latched onto his face.

Camilla raised a brow ignoring Tsuna's yelling, "Moron."

Reborn smirked, "That's Dr. Shamal. I called him over here from Italy."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him.

"Hmph, the pervert arrives." Camilla rolled her eyes.

"Eh? Pervert?" Tsuna turned to her.

Bianchi came down the stairs giving Shamal a look of disgust, "I've done my first good deed for today."

"I'll say." Camilla agreed.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna chided lightly.

"As always your such a tomboy," Shamal spoke peeling her cooking off his face, "That was close."

"He lives." Camilla said.

"That's how girls should be, I love you even more now!" Shamal came at her but she moved away and kicked him in the back of the head making him fall down but he came right back up, "Geez, there's no need to be shy." His face was grabbed and he was slammed into the wall implanted there by Camilla.

She scoffed, "Damn pervert."

Bianchi hugged her, "Thank you Camilla-chan."

She hugged her back.

Tsuna looked confused until Camilla spoke up, "He's a womanizer, Tsuna. A real annoying one."

"Oh…"

"Oi, Shamal! This is Tsuna, he has Skullitis." Reborn pointed to the boy.

Shamal peeled himself off the wall, "Ah, that's right. That's why you called me over here, right?" he approached the boy, "My bad, I tend to get a bit distracted sometimes."

"I-It's fine." Tsuna said.

Shamal touched his chest and sniffed him making the boy stiffen, the man sighed, "This isn't good."

"Eh, why?" Tsuna questioned.

"No, well…I don't treat men." Shamal stated.

"Huh?!"

"I forgot that." Reborn said.

"You forgot?!"

"Nothing wrong with a doctor only treating women, right?" Shamal smiled.

Camilla grabbed him by the back of the head, "Let's get something straight here, you damn pervert. You will treat him otherwise I'll squeeze your skull so hard it'll pop like a balloon. Your choice."

Tsuna held his hands up, "C-Camilla-chan! There's no need to threaten him!"

"You should listen to her, she is an Asura after all." Reborn told him.

Shamal looked serious for once, "Asura?!"

Tsuna noticed the look again, _'There it is again, everytime Reborn mentions "Asura," they get just like this.'_

Camilla let go of him and he approached the brunette, "I'll treat you."

Tsuna noticed he still had a serious look on his face, but something told him not to ask.

* * *

Shamal used a mosquito to cure Tsuna of Skullitis and the boy was relived to say the least. Meanwhile the doctor was in the kitchen with Reborn talking about something very important.

Shamal was staring at Camilla who was talking to Tsuna in the living room, "An Asura…how long has it been since I've seen one of them?"

Reborn sipped his coffee, "Their clan is always sought after by other powerful mafia families, but in the end they all got destroyed."

"Hmmm, she looks different from the rest of them though. That might be a good thing because no one will be able to recognize her, the traits are always red air and yellow eyes." Shamal informed.

"That's right, her other family members have those traits but she doesn't." Reborn said.

Shamal frowned, "Why would they send own of their own here all by herself?"

"Who knows? It won't be for long though." Reborn said cryptically.

"Hm?"

 **Airport**

Eloise smiled at her siblings and grandfather, "Come now everyone, we'll be late for our flight."

"Will you relax? The brat's gonna be fine and we're not gonna be late." A girl with long curly red hair rolled her eyes.

"Ragna-chan, I'm just worried about my adorable little sister." Eloise pouted.

"Obviously." She gave her a deadpanned look.

"Hmph, you shouldn't have sent her alone to Japan in the first place." A male with long red hair kept in a low ponytail said.

"Oh, shut up Akin!" Ragna scoffed.

"Knock it off both of you, I'm starting to get a headache." Another male voice walked over with short red hair.

"Ah, Alaois-chan do you have everything? You know how forgetful you can be." Eloise said.

"I'm not that forgetful…" He mumbled.

"You forgot your own name." Ragna and Akin deadpanned.

"Shut up!" he blushed.

"Honestly, you guys are such an embarrassment." A female voice walked up to them, she had red hair that was in a high ponytail.

"Lace, where's gramps?" Akin questioned.

"He's on his way here with our brother and sisters, just had to go to the bathroom." Lace said.

"Well he is old, and old timers tend to be slower." Alaois commented.

"Moron, he ain't a normal old timer." Ragna rolled her eyes at him.

Akin smiled, "That's right, in terms of grandparents we have the best one."

"Your right about that." Lace agreed.

"Ah, there you all are." And elderly man approached them. His hair was also in a low ponytail.

Gunther was right next to him, "Looks like we're just in time for our flight."

"Good, now we can go." A female voice said with red hair that was in a side ponytail.

"Impatient aren't we, Armina-chan?" Eloise smiled.

"Hmph."

A little girl with long red hair jumped up and down, "Yay! I get to see Cami-nee-chan!"

The elderly man patted her head, "Yes, you most certainly do."

She grinned.

"That brat, she almost killed us trying to stop the other brat from leaving." Ragna sighed.

Akin shuddered, "Don't remind me, I never wanna restrain her ever again."

Eloise smiled at her family before looking up at the sky, "We're on our way…Camilla-chan."

* * *

 **Next Time: Exploding Lunch Box & Gyoza Buns of Death!**


	6. Exploding Lunch & Gyoza Buns of Death!

Here's another chapter! ^_^

* * *

Waking up with a headache wasn't the ideal way to start the day, but what can you do? Getting up I got ready for the day, and made a mental note to go and gets some pills after school today. I didn't see master anywhere, but I guess that means she had something else to do so I didn't think much about it.

My head was pounding! I don't understand why it was hurting so much, rubbing my temples seemed to help a little bit, but it still hurt a little. Great. I opened my eyes still looking forward as I walked to school.

 _'_ _One, no there are two of them. The first is Fong, while the other feels like someone from the underworld. Fong following me doesn't really bother me all that much, but the other guy is a real pain though,'_ I looked at my watch, _'I've still got 17 more minutes before school starts so I can deal with the guy tailing me-"_ I felt the guy's presence suddenly drop like a rock and smirked, _'Guess Fong took care of him for me. I'll have to thank him if I ever get the chance.'_

It didn't take long for me to arrive at Namimori Middle School and Fong followed me all the way. Guess he wanted to make sure no more of those guys would show up and follow me again. I can see why I-Pin loves him so much, he really is the protective type not that Reborn or Colonello aren't either mind you but Fong can be vicious when he wants to be.

Somehow I made it to my desk and decided to put my head down trying to at least ease my headache away, which only helped a little bit. Dammit.

"Camilla-chan, are you okay?" I heard Kyoko's voice and lifted my head a little bit then plopped it back down.

"Sorry…I'm not in the mood to talk right now." I mumbled. I felt her rub my back, which was sweet of her and all, but it wasn't exactly helping my headache one bit. I could faintly hear the door opening, it was probably Tsuna and the others.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." I heard Tsuna greet her.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun good morning." Kyoko greeted but not sounding her normal cheerful self, which was to be expected.

"What's wrong?"

I was praying that Kyoko would keep her mouth shut about my condition but this Kyoko where talking about here, there was no way she would keep her mouth shut.

"It's Camilla-chan, she doesn't look so good."

 _'_ _Dammit, Kyoko!'_ I could hear Tsuna's footsteps coming closer to me, wait! Did I really just say that? Now I sound like Gokudera.

"Camilla-chan, are you okay? Are you sick?" Tsuna asked. I could practically hear the worry laced in his voice, great now I feel bad.

I lifted my head up slowly, my eyes probably looked dull to him because he flinched at my gaze, "Fine…just a headache." I plopped my head right back down. It felt like it was getting worse every time I talked.

Ugh, I forgot what happens today bit I think it might be the lunch box episode…I think. Oh who cares? I'm going to sleep now. Unconsciousness came quickly.

* * *

I felt someone prodding my shoulder lightly opening my eyes and lifting my head up slowly I saw the worried face of Tsuna, "Are you okay? Still not feeling well?"

I sighed, damn worried wart. I rubbed my temples and answered, "I'm good…but now I'm tired." My headache was still there but not as bad as before, still hurts a little though.

"You sure your okay?" Yamamoto walked up and asked.

I sighed, "Relax you mother hens I'm fine already."

"But…"

"Oi Asura, don't worry Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna raised both hands.

I rubbed my temples again, _'And just like that the headache comes back even worse.'_ Sighing out in exasperation I heard tiny footsteps, "Looks like Lambo's here."

"Eh?"

No longer had I said that the student's around us were muttering about a kid in a cow suit was walking down the hall.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked at each other then at me, "Told you." Getting up from my seat I walked towards the door, "Lambo, do you have to use the bathroom?"

Lambo simply nodded at my question making me sigh, "Tsuna, take him."

"Eh?"

"He lives with you, not me." I stated.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That's right."

"What did you come here for?!" Gokudera growled.

"Tsuna, my zipper broke now I can't go pee!" Lambo whined.

I looked at the brunette, "All yours."

"Eh?!"

Looking back over I saw I-Pin, "Nǐ Hǎo, I-Pin (Hello, I-Pin)."

She smiled and bowed politely, "Nǐ Hǎo, Cami-nee (Hello, Cami-nee)."

Tsuna sighed next to me, "I'll never get used to that."

I smirked, _'I bet.'_ I rubbed my temples again, god this headache was killing me.

"You followed me, tail head?!" Lambo yelled.

I bent down and flicked his forehead, "Don't be mean to girls."

He looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"Tell that to I-Pin." I said sternly.

Lambo turned to her, "I'm sorry."

"I-Pin, forgive." I-Pin accepted the apology.

"How come he listens to you?" Tsuna looked at me.

"Who knows," I shrugged my shoulders, I've been changing the plot since I got here but I could care less, "Since you're here you might as well come inside the classroom." I picked the little ones up and brought them over to my desk sitting them down.

"Honestly, why did you come here?" Tsuna questioned.

I rubbed Lambo's head, "You wanted to give Tsuna the lunch box he forgot today, right?"

"Eh?"

Lambo sniffled and took it out of his afro, "Mm, Tsuna forgot his lunch and I came to give it to him."

"You did a great job getting here on your own without getting lost, I'm proud of you." I smiled.

He sniffled again, "Thank you, Cami-nee…"

"Geez, your nose is all runny," I took out a tissue, "Here, blow." He did as he was told and I chucked the tissue away.

"That was so cute~"

"Camilla's so awesome!"

"She'd be a great mom!"

I rolled my eyes, _'Me be a mom? Yeah right.'_

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you, Lambo." Before he could take it however I-Pin snatched it away from him and left the classroom.

"Oh, she left." I said.

"Obviously! We need to get Juudaime's lunch back!" Gokudera yelled running after her making me sigh and follow after them.

 _'_ _Something tells me I'm forgetting something about this episode, what is it?'_ I wondered.

"EXTREME!"

My eye brow twitched, _'Oh yeah, that.'_

* * *

We followed I-Pin up to the roof where she was standing on that large water container.

"Hand over the box lunch, peacefully!" Gokudera threatened.

I whacked him lightly on the head, "Don't threaten her, she's a child."

"You!" he rubbed his head.

"Look more carefully, she's caring two box lunches. One is Tsuna's lunch while the other is Nitroglycerin." I stated calmly.

I-Pin nodded.

"Oh, it's that stuff that explodes with just a small shock." Ryouhei said with a smile.

"Nice to know you find this interesting." I deadpanned.

"Why is she carrying something as dangerous as that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Yamamoto laughed, "She must've forgotten which is which."

"Your too carefree!" Tsuna yelled.

"If that goes off it'll destroy the entire school." Gokudera stated.

Tsuna looked terrified.

"Hibari's gonna explode himself when that happens." I said.

"I bet!" Tsuna yelled.

Poor I-Pin, she looked so confused right now about which box was which. Children are something else. I sighed and opened my arms out for her giving a nod. She seemed to get as she jumped in my arms.

"Ah, Camilla-chan be careful!" Tsuna said with a worried tone.

Setting I-Pin down I took the two boxes from her sniffing them both.

"What's she doing?" Yamamoto wondered.

"Is she...sniffing them?" Gokudera looked confused.

I ignored them and kept on sniffing the boxes finally figuring out which was which and tossed the non lethal one over to Tsuna who fumbled with it until he finally caught it, "That one's your lunch box." I gave the other one to I-Pin, sometimes having an enhanced sense of smell can come in handy. Lucky me.

"Eh, but how did you?" Tsuna wondered.

"All Asura's have enhanced senses," Reborn said popping out of nowhere, "They all have enhanced sense of smell, sight, hearing, and reflexes. That's what makes them expert fighters."

"I-I see." Tsuna stuttered.

I sighed rubbing my forehead, _'Damn, all that running made it get worse. I need to get out of here.'_ I walked away from the roof not wanting to stay here any longer, I was feeling really sleepy.

"Ah, Camilla-chan!"

Sorry Tsuna, but I'm gonna have to ignore you and leave. I don't know what's going on with me right now but I don't like it one bit. I made it downstairs finally and was about to head over to the nurse's office when I sensed three people behind me making me sigh, "What now?"

"Hey, your Campbell Camilla right?" a female said from behind me.

 _'_ _So their all females then, what the hell do they want?'_

"Come with us, we need to talk." Another female voice said.

I rolled my eyes, seriously? This is Hitman Reborn, not one of those Shoujo anime you see on TV or read about in Manga, "You've got five minutes." I stated walking away not even bothering to listen to one of them complain about my attitude.

Annoying.

We were outside behind the school and the females looked like third years from the looks of it, they were standing right in front of me, "Well? what do you want?"

"You should check that attitude of yours." The one with the orange hair sneered.

I glared, "What. Do. You. Want?" I sneered back. I'm not in the mood right now. She flinched back which was the right choice.

"We'll cut to the chase, stay way from Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." The one with long black hair demanded.

"Seriously? This the most idiotic thing I've had to deal with today, and as far as I'm concerned I don't have to listen to a damn word you say." I growled.

"How dare you-"

"Camilla-chan!" I looked past them and saw Tsuna and the others running towards us.

"Oh, Tsuna. What's up? Did you eat your lunch?" I questioned.

He stopped in front of me catching his breath, he ran quite far to get to me. Good job.

"I was worried about you, you still look like you're not feeling very well." Tsuna gave me that worried look making my chest clench for some reason. I'm not having heart problems am I?

Yamamoto looked serious, "What's going on here? Are you picking on her?"

"No, we um…"

"That's what they're trying to do but it's more of an annoyance than anything else." I sighed.

Gokudera looked disgusted, "Hmph, stupid women."

Ryouhei looked mad, "Picking on someone is wrong to the extreme!"

I rolled my eyes, _'Idiot.'_

Tsuna grabbed my hand, "Let's go." He dragged me away from the three moronic females.

"Tch, the freaky eyes and Dame-Tsuna walking away together. How disgusting." One of the females sneered.

I stopped in my tracks immediately turning to her giving the annoying female a menacing glare, "You wanna repeat that?"

"Camilla-chan, don't." Tsuna tried to pull me away, I could feel my headache getting worse as the pain kept increasing. But I was so pissed off right now that I ignored it. I don't give a damn if you wanna say something about me, but insulting Tsuna is another matter.

"Awww, what's the matter did I hurt your feelings?" she taunted.

"That's enough." Yamamoto frowned at her.

I pulled out of his grip and approached her slowly, "Camilla-chan, stop! Just ignore her!"

"You should listen to Dame-Tsuna-" I punched her right in the face sending her spiraling to the ground, her nose was bleeding as she held it in pain. Serves her right.

"Ami!" her two annoying followers yelled.

I grabbed them both by the back of their heads squeezing it making them squirm in my grasp, it amazes me how arrogant humans can be one minute act like this. It's almost laughable, "Don't worry, I've got something planned for you two. Popping your heads like zits should be good enough."

"S-stop, please!"

"It hurts! Please stop, we'll never mess with you again! I promise!"

A sick grin appeared on my face, "Liar." I squeezed harder making them scream.

"Camilla-chan, stop it! Please stop!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Camilla-chan, they've learned their lesson!" Yamamoto said.

"Oi, Asura!" Gokudera yelled.

"Cami-chan, that's not cool to the extreme!" Ryouhei yelled.

I wasn't listening to them, I'll make sure they learn their lesson. The lesson in not insulting Tsuna, I'm so sick of people like them. I felt someone hug me from behind making me look over my shoulder, it was Tsuna.

"Stop already! Please just stop!" he pleaded almost in tears.

I felt my heart clench again, but for another reason. Guilt. I didn't mean to make him make a face like that. Dammit. I dropped the two annoying females who went limp as they hit the ground. They were probably unconscious, can't say I blame them though. I squeezed their heads pretty hard. Speaking of heads my headache felt a thousand times worse to the point where I was on the ground clutching my head.

 _'_ _What's going on? M-my head!'_

"Camilla-chan, what's wrong?!" I could feel Tsuna leaning down. I reached for his hand and squeezed it hoping to ease the pain but it only helped a little bit, closing my eyes slowly I felt him return the squeeze as I lost consciousness.

* * *

Waking up this time felt a lot more pleasant. The first thing I noticed was that my headache became non existent. Thank god. Pulling the covers off me I noticed some Gyoza buns were siting on the counter of…Tsuna's bedroom? Seriously I might as well just live here since I'm here more than anyone else.

Sighing I simply took a Gyoza bun out of the brown paper bag and ate it, _'Count on a Gyoza bun to make you feel better.'_

"Your awake."

I wasn't even surprised that it was Reborn that spoke. I knew he had to be in the rom somewhere, "Gyoza are the best."

He hopped on the bed standing on it as he was next to me, "Those are from an old acquaintance of mine, he said you like them."

"He's right," I said finishing it then grabbing the bag peering inside, "Oh, I have six more to eat, lucky me."

I ate another one as it became silent for awhile before Reborn finally spoke, "Camilla, how do you know Fong?" he asked.

I figured he'd ask me sooner or later, but now right when I'm eating? Geez.

"I don't know him personally just knew he was around the area. Probably worried about I-Pin." I answered. It seemed to satisfy him but I knew he wasn't done.

"What do you know about us?" he questioned.

I sighed and set the bag down, "So much for eating peacefully as soon as I woke up," I looked him directly in the eye, "Arcobaleno, a group made up of the "World's Strongest." There's you the Sun Arcobaleno, Fong the Storm Arcobaleno, Verde the Lightning Arcobaleno, Colonello the Rain Arcobaleno, Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno, Viper or Mammon as he's known to the Varia the Mist Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch holder of the corrupted pacifier, and my master Haneul. Oh, I forgot about the boss, Luce the Sky Arcobaleno."

I felt him tense at the mention of her name, not surprising at all. The two of them were very close in the series, and the same could be said for now.

"Do you know where she is?" he questioned carefully.

I shook my head, "You could try asking master, but she probably doesn't know either."

"I see."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Looking out the window I saw it was sunset, I slept for a long time. I've also got some homework do to too. What a pain.

"Tsuna stayed by your side while you slept."

A snort escaped me, "Doesn't surprise me in the least. Worry wart needs to worry more about himself."

"They were all worried."

"All?" so Tsuna's not the only one here right now, huh?"

"Yamamoto and Gokudera are here, their downstairs right now."

Before I could say anything the door opened and in came the devil himself, Tsuna.

"Ah. Camilla-chan."

"Yo."

He looked beyond relieved because he shot towards me like a bullet hugging the life out of me making me wheeze, "Tsuna, not that I don't like your hugs but your kinda squeezing me here."

He pulled away quickly, "Sorry! Are you okay? Feeling any better?"

"Much better, guess I just needed more sleep," I yawned, "Guess that means I'm spending the night here…again."

He laughed sheepishly.

Getting up from the bed I stretched my limbs and grabbed the bag filled with Gyoza buns, "I'm hungry." Walking down stairs made me think about what Nana would be making for dinner tonight. Tsuna didn't ask me what happened which was good for me because I didn't feel like talking right now. Because right now, I want food!

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was to Tsuna falling out of bed. Talk about a heavy sleeper, "What are you doing?"

He looked over at me quickly then blushed for some reason, he's not sick is he? What was even more weird was that fact that he was fidgeting making me raise a brow, "What? Did you have a weird dream or something?"

"Eh, uh well…I guess it wasn't so bad really." He mumbled.

I blinked in confusion, "Okay then…" I saw Reborn whack him upside the head.

"It's too early to be noisy." He stated holding a mallet in his hand.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"I bet you probably had a dumb dream." The hitman said.

"It wasn't dumb!" he looked over at me then looked away.

I raised a brow again, okay seriously just what did he dream about? Reborn smirked.

"She's a better match for you." He stated.

 _'_ _She who? Kyoko? Hopefully not Haru, her and Gokudera seem more like a pair than anything else. They act like a married couple enough as it is.'_

Tsuna didn't protest and instead blushed harder his face becoming red as a tomato. It was probably Kyoko then.

"Kyoko Sasagawa is a good woman, that's true. But the other one is more suited to be the wife of a Vongola Family Boss, and I'm not talking about Haru." Reborn said cryptically but a least he didn't mean Haru thank god.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna hissed making me roll my eyes having had enough of this already.

"So…can we get ready to go to school now?"

That was all it took to get his scrawny little butt moving and out the door. Looks like I win when it comes to getting him out of bed.

* * *

For some reason Tsuna insisted on having lunch with me today which was weird because I sit next to him during lunch anyway.

"Hey, Tsuna, Camilla-chan. Let's eat lunch together." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said.

"Fine by me."

"I'm eating with Juudaime! Don't go inviting him to eat with you, baseball freak!" Gokudera declared.

 _'_ _How does he even manage to get this annoying in the morning?'_ I just ate the lunch Nana made for me even though she didn't have to. I don't know what it is but for some reason she's always happy when I spend the night, one would think the woman would annoyed with it but she didn't seem to care.

"Is it good?" Tsuna asked me with a smile.

I nodded, "Your mom's cooking get's better and better."

He smiled with that trademark smile of his but the blush was still there a little bit, I shrugged my shoulders. Might as well just let it be."

* * *

"So, you want me to just walk around town with you?" I questioned.

He nodded, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not really, besides I have nothing to do right now anyway." I shrugged. It's true I really don't.

The two of us walked around just talking and enjoying ourselves when the annoying hurricane appeared known as Haru.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!" she glared daggers at me which didn't intimidate me in the least.

"Haru?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

She smiled, "I was out shopping, but I never thought I'd run into you here. It must be fate."

 _'_ _Yeah, a dark twisted fate.'_ I felt Tsuna grab my hand suddenly and pull us away from her but in typical Haru fashion she followed us anyway. Annoying.

"You know she's following us right?" I said.

He sighed, "So much for a relaxing day today."

I smiled and rubbed his head, "Don't worry about it. Oh hey, isn't that Kyoko in there?" I looked over at a cake shop.

"Eh? Ah, it is!" Tsuna said pulling me inside the cake shop, "Kyoko-chan."

She flinched and looked over at us clenching some cake to her chest, "Tsuna-kun, Camilla-chan! This is…"

"It's fine, pigging out on cake once in awhile isn't so bad really." I said.

"Eh, then Camilla-chan you understand?" she beamed at me with those eager eyes of hers.

"I'll cake every once in awhile myself, so long as its red velvet flavored." Just a quick note here. Red velvet is the best.

She hugged me out of nowhere, "Thank you, Camilla-chan!"

"Yeah."

Seriously what is with her and Tsuna with the hugging?

"Haru does that too!" Haru said from behind me.

Oh yeah, she's still here.

* * *

So…why am I here again? Oh yeah, because of Reborn. He came out of nowhere and said we should all come over for a chat at Tsuna's place. Well I guess it's not so bad since I was sitting next to I-Pin eating cake with her and speaking Chinese when we talked.

"Camilla-chan, your speaking Chinese again?" Tsuna smiled.

I looked at him, "It makes her feel comfortable, learning a new language at her age is difficult but I believe she'll manage in the future."

And she will.

"Hahi! She speaks Chinese?!"

"That's amazing, Camilla-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

I merely went back to eating the red velvet cake they have here, and it's the most delicious red velvet I've ever had! I was too busy eating it to even acknowledge Haru's glare. You wanna have a glaring contest fine, but let me tell you right now, mine's is way better than yours.

And then…

I looked over to Lambo from TYL on my right side eating cake while being very close to me. The Lambo from this time period must've used the bazooka again and out came this Lambo. The second he saw me he cried and hugged me again making me wonder just what the hell happened to me in the future? Was I dead or still alive like some of the other characters. After I got him to calm down and have some cake he sat next to me with Tsuna on his other side.

I felt someone poke my arm and saw it was I-Pin who held out a Gyoza bun for me to eat, "For me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you." I took the bun but didn't eat it. I remember this episode…she gave these buns to Kyoko and Haru and I believe something happened to them. I heard Lambo make a comment to my right.

"The Young Vongola doesn't know how to treat the ladies, but that's because there's only one you've really cherished."

That made me turn my head, I don't remember him saying that in the episode. Did something change?

I heard a thud to my left and saw Kyoko and Haru on the ground, oh yeah now I remember. They got Poison Cooking from I-Pin's buns, but since it doesn't effect me I ate mine.

"Camilla-chan, don't eat that!" He snatched it from me.

I pouted at him, "But it's good."

"No!" he said firmly.

Bianchi soon came in and explained the situation and lucky for Lambo he went back to the future just in time before she could try and do anything to him.

"Then why is Camilla-chan okay?" he wondered.

"Asura, Tsuna. Stuff like this has no effect on us." I reminded.

I watched his brain processed the information and snatched the Gyoza bun back from him and ate the whole thing much to his displeasure.

"That doesn't mean you should still eat it!" he yelled.

I swallowed it, "Gyoza are good."

"That's not the point!"

"Putting that aside, shouldn't you do something about them?" I questioned, "I'm pretty sure those Gyoza buns aren't supposed to be given to normal people for a reason, and that reason is…well they die."

"That's right." Reborn agreed.

"So your saying Kyoko-chan and Haru are going to die?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It appears to be only a mater of time." Bianchi stated.

"No way! W-wait, what about Shamal?! He can cure any illness, right?!" Tsuna said.

"I don't think he's still here anymore, is he?" I looked at Reborn

"He went to Italy to take care of something." He said.

"Probably hitting on some poor woman." I said.

"As useless as ever…" Bianchi commented.

"What'll we do?" Tsuna wondered.

I turned my gaze to the girl, "Do you have the antidote, I-Pin?"

She looked down then at the bag next to her, "Ah!" unwrapping it she took something out.

"Is that it?" Tsuna asked.

I nodded, "That's it, but…"

When I-Pin turned the bag upside down only one antidote was left, "One." I-Pin said.

"Just one left, so we should either give it to Kyoko or Haru." I said.

"I can't just choose between them! We need to save them both!" Tsuna said.

"So, we'll do just that." I smirked.

I watched as a red bullet hit him right in the forehead making him lose his clothes making him go into Dying Will Mode. Meh, I still prefer Hyper Dying Will Mode much better.

"Master's nearby." I-Pin announced.

I stood up, "Well, let's go find him then." Instead of taking the door I took the window with Tsuna following right behind me. I ran on the rooftops ahead of them not even bothering to wait up because it's better to split up anyway. Stopping on the roof of one of the shops in the shopping districts I found just the person I was looking for and hopped down, Fong was wearing the same disguise as last time making me smile, "Thank you for the Gyoza."

He nodded and I can tell he was smiling.

"Sorry to bother you like this, but I-Pin kinda messed up in giving one of her buns to Kyoko and Haru."

He looked worried this time, without even having to ask he had already given me the antidote, "Thanks, I'll tell I-Pin to be careful next time."

He hopped on the desk making me raise a brow, I could tell he was staring at me like he wanted to ask me something.

"Next time…I'd like to have a nice talk with you." I smiled.

He nodded.

"CAMILLA!"

I sighed, "Geez, does he have to yell?" I'm pretty sure I heard Fong chuckle.

* * *

Kyoko and Haru woke up much to Tsuna's relief. Gokudera and Yamamoto came over too since they were with Tsuna at the time when they found me. I just sighed, "What a day."

"Yeah." He nodded.

Lambo ate I-Pin's cake, "Lambo-san ate your cake!"

I grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "What did I say about picking on a girl, Lambo?"

He looked down, "Sorry…"

Gokudera grinned, "Heh, you got scolded!"

"Shut up, Stupid-Dera!" Lambo stuck his tongue out. I know he did.

"Why you little!"

"Both of you shut up." I said sternly not in the mood for their idiocy. They got the message and backed down. I went to finish eating my red velvet cake when Reborn made a comment that made me stop eating.

"Camilla would make an excellent wife and mother."

I dropped my fork immediately, _'Well there goes my appetite.'_ Giving them a side-glance I saw Tsuna was giving me tender look.

Wonder why?

* * *

 **Next Time: Training Program & New Spring!**


	7. Training Program & New Spring!

I had a hard time trying to figure out what weapon Camilla should use, before I finally found a weapon that suits her! ^_^

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly I stared at my own ceiling for about 5 minutes before I finally got up. What a weird dream, it was Tsuna and me as kids meeting here in Japan at the playground but that can't be right. I have no memory of us meeting as kids at all and I'm pretty sure Tsuna doesn't either otherwise he would have said something to me about it.

Shrugging my shoulders I got out of bed and washed up, I don't know why I woke up so early in the morning. Getting dressed I decided to wear my red shirt and some blue jeans. Grabbing my cellphone I decided to just take a walk around town since I had nothing else to do. Waving kindly at the woman that owns this place I walked out the place, but no sooner had I did my cellphone started vibrating, "Probably Reborn." I muttered answering it.

 _"_ _Ciaossu Camilla. Meet us at Namimori Middle School."_ And just like that he hung up.

"I didn't even say I'd come over. Oh well, might as well seeing as how if I don't he'll probably threaten me to go there anyway." My phone vibrated stating I received a text this time:

Reborn: [You're getting better at this] J

My eyebrow twitched, "Did he really just send me a smiling emoji? And is he spying on me from somewhere?" I didn't see any surveillance cameras anywhere so I'm guessing no. He probably knew what I was thinking and sent this as a response, sighing I put my cellphone away and started walking towards the school when I felt it.

I groaned, _'Seriously? More of them? You'd think after Fong took one of their men out the last time they'd think twice about coming after me again,'_ I concentrated some more, _'There's 12 of them this time…what a pain in the ass, and I've got no choice but to head to the school. Oh well, I'll deal with them later. Damn pests.'_

But I had to wonder though…who the hell keeps sending these idiots after me?

* * *

In a hotel somewhere in Namimori there was a boy around Tsuna's age with long blonde hair and blue eyes was staring at the view when his phone went off.

He answered it, "Well, did you find her?"

 _"_ _Yes sir, she's currently heading over to Namimori Middle School."_

"On a day off? Interesting."

 _"_ _Should we engage now?"_

"No…she's my prey. Just monitor her for now."

 _"_ _Yes sir."_

There was a click signaling the end of the conversation. The boy had a murderous look in his eyes; "Soon…I can't wait to hunt you down and kill you with my own bare hands." He clenched his fists, "Bloodthirsty Asura!"

* * *

Somewhere near Camilla there was another boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes but this boy had a worried look in his eyes as the 12 men were following her.

He sighed, "Like I thought…she is your target." Watching her almost reach her destination he pounced on the 12 men, "I won't let you hurt her!" and just like a hawk he swooped down and devoured his prey.

* * *

I felt all of them go down in an instant just like that, but didn't stop walking, _'Whoever this guy is he's no pushover. Took them down easily. And from what I sense he's not hostile, so I'll just leave him alone.'_ Arriving at my destination I saw Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were there too.

Tsuna smiled when he saw me and waved, "Camilla-chan, over here!"

I sweat-dropped, _'Damn, I remember this episode…it was when they decided to do the training program.'_ Walking over to them I noticed that Reborn was looking at me with a frown but I simply shrugged assuring him it was nothing serious and that somebody already took care of them. That seemed to put him at ease…but only for a little while.

"Yo."

"Yo, Camilla-chan!" Yamamoto greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera questioned.

I just looked at Reborn and they seemed to get it and didn't question me any further.

Can't say "no" to Reborn.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun, Camilla-chan." Kyoko walked up and greeted.

"Hey Kyoko." I greeted.

Tsuna stuttered, "Ky-Kyoko-chan. Why are you here?"

"Reborn-kun told me you guys were doing something fun." She smiled.

"Figures." I muttered.

Tsuna wasn't happy, "Don't get Kyoko involved in this!"

Reborn merely smirked, "School's off because it Founder's Day. It wont be exciting if we don't have an audience."

"But what if something happens?" Tsuna said in a worried tone. Not that I blame him.

"That's why Camilla's here." Reborn stated.

I just rubbed my forehead, _'Whatever, I don't even care.'_ Looking over I saw Tsuna gave me a pleading look making run my fingers through my hair, _'Don't look at me like that! That looks effective, dammit!'_

"We'll start with Yamamoto." Reborn announced.

"Reborn-san! Please start with me!" Gokudera pleaded.

"Impatience won't make you stronger." Reborn told him.

I looked away, _'He's right. Not only is Gokudera impatient but a hot head too. He seriously needs to work on that.'_ Turning back I saw Reborn hand Yamamoto a small baseball. I already know what about to happen so I'm not even going to act surprised.

"So the "something fun" was a baseball practice?" Kyoko wondered.

"I hope so…" Tsuna said.

"Yeah…hate to break it to you both but that's not what he meant at all." I said.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tsuna questioned.

"You'll see."

Yamamoto got into position and threw the ball, and when he did…well spikes sprouted out and once it hit the target it exploded.

"That's what he meant." I commented calmly.

"What was that?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Amazing!" Kyoko smiled.

I raised a brow, "Really, you find that interesting?"

She blushed.

"But anyway, that's some destructive ball." Destructive is right. Actually seeing it in real life is somewhat of a good experience if not weird. Yamamoto was blabbering about how this was an interesting toy and game making me sigh. Now I understand how Gokudera feels right now, at least in the future he's aware that it's not a game anymore. There was a whistling sound making look over at Reborn. Yamamoto had jumped back when something fell from the sky and almost hit him. When I looked towards the front I saw a machine coming right at us, even thought it's a tank. This should be fun.

"It's been awhile, Tsuna." Dino came popping out of the thing.

"Oh, it's the moron." I said calmly.

"Dino-san?!"

I sighed, "I feel for Romario sometimes I really do," Yamamoto started running as soon as the tank went after him shooting those balls everywhere, "I think he's having fun. Look at him, with that happy grin on his face and laughing like a happy go lucky clown."

Tsuna nodded next to me, "Yamamoto looks like he's having fun."

"People who enjoy fighting become stronger." Reborn looked over at me when he said that making me raise a brow.

"Hate to disappoint you, but I'm not a fighting junkie like Hibari." I stated.

He smirked.

God sometimes I hate that smirk.

"Gyahahaha, Lamb-san's here! I wanna join the fun!" Lambo came out of nowhere making me sigh again. Seriously can't he just stay home and behave himself for once? Yamamoto ran past him and I made my move standing in front of Lambo as one of those balls hit me dead on.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna yelled.

Rolling my eyes I walked towards them holding Lambo who was a sniffling mess, "Honestly, I'm just gonna lock you in the house if you don't behave yourself."

Lambo sniffled and nodded.

"Thank goodness, your okay." Tsuna sighed with relief.

Setting Lambo down I stood next to him ignoring his concerned gaze that was directed towards me. This is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

It was Gokudera's turn this time. And just like I remember from the episodes all of us were in the Home EC room where Reborn explained what Gokudera's training was.

"Human's only use 30% of their brains. But if you awaken the remaining 70%...you'll be powered up into a superman." Reborn explained, "Camilla is one of those individuals that can control their brain at will."

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed next to me.

"Seriously?!" Gokudera looked over at me.

I blinked in surprise. Now that's interesting, so I can go from 30 to 70 just like that? Interesting.

"Camilla uses 30% of her brain power everyday, including when she fights, meaning she holds back. But when she reaches 70% it increases dramatically and she's able to do what normal humans can't do." Reborn explained.

 _'_ _Seriously? I never even realized until just now. So that means that me being an Asura lets me go from 30 to 70 like its no big deal but for other people its not that simple. You learn something new everyday.'_ I thought.

"Amazing…" Tsuna stared at me.

Kyoko smiled, "That's amazing, Camilla-chan!"

"You think so?" I questioned.

 _'_ _I really don't think it's anything special.'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I-Pin came out of nowhere with a bowl of ramen. Yep, just like in the episode.

"Gokudera needs to finish this bowl of ramen while enduring I-Pin's Gyoza Kempo." Reborn explained.

"What will that do?" Tsuna questioned.

"I-Pin's Gyoza Kempo affects the brain making a person's muscles move in a weird way, which is why whenever someone get hit with it they can't control their body because of lack of response from the brain." I explained.

They all looked at me making me shrug.

 _'_ _I can be knowledgeable whenever I feel like it.'_ I thought.

Gokudera began eating the ramen and I-Pin started throwing Gyoza punches at him making him lose control but this is Gokudera where talking about here. He's not the giving up type, too stubborn for that. I-Pin did it again and this time his face landed in the ramen bowl. Seeing this up close and personal is just too damn funny. I saw Lambo crawling up the window scaring I-Pin making her use the Gyoza fist on everyone including me, but I sat still in my spot unaffected.

 _'_ _Guess Reborn was right. I can control my brain power.'_ When I looked over at Tsuna and Gokudera I saw that Gokudera had smashed the bowl right on Tsuna's face making me sigh, _'Honestly…'_ yanking Gokudera away from him I poured some water on Tsuna's face and laid him down on my lap putting a towel over his eyes.

"Well that was interesting now wasn't it?" I commented.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Gokudera apologized over and over again.

Tsuna smiled weakly from my lap, "Nah, it wasn't your fault."

The window opened revealing Yamamoto and Dino, "Hey, you guys okay in here? We heard you screaming all the way outside."

"Yamamoto, what a relief." Tsuna smiled.

"You don't look tired at all. Not that I'm surprised by it." I commented.

"This guy's incredible. He can already dodge every shot." Dino complimented with a smile.

Yamamoto grinned, "Well, it was pretty hard."

As expected of Yamamoto, looking over I saw Gokudera was walking away with an air of depression. Better let Nana handle him.

We then moved outside and Yamamoto was given a bat by Reborn telling him to hit those baseballs that would out at him from the tank, but of course one of them strayed heading right for Kyoko who tripped on her own feet.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna tripped on his won feet too.

The ball was coming fast so I had no choice but to intervene. Grabbing Kyoko I jumped out of the way as the ball landed and exploded, "Geez, Yamamoto! Keep your eyes on the ball and concentrate!" I yelled.

"R-Right!" he stuttered.

I put Kyoko down on the ground and she smiled, "Thank you, Camilla-chan."

"No problem."

Tsuna came running up to us, "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, no harm done." I stated. I watched Yamamoto try again and this time his silver bat transformed into a sword as he cut it. He looked confused but Reborn explained that if he swings at about 300 km it would become a sword. Makes me wish I had my own weapon and not just my fists.

"Camilla, its your turn now." Reborn said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Eh?"

* * *

What the hell is going on here?

Reborn had the baseballs all hanging in the air ready to come at me. Do I even wanna know how he managed to do this? Putting that aside he gave me black fingerless gloves with a camellia flower printed in the center (Don't know if he was trying to be a smart ass or not.) and told me to use them to hit the balls.

Tsuna looked worried for me, while Yamamoto and Kyoko were both smiling.

Great. Just great.

One baseball came at me and I punched it but luckily it didn't explode in my face but it did obscure my vision but since I can sense things easily I jumped back avoiding another baseball. Another on soon came after me and I either punched or jumped away.

 _'_ _Damn, their coming faster now!'_ punching them no longer became an option because I had move around now, but that wasn't cutting it anymore because they all came at me, _'You have got to be kidding me!'_

"Reborn, stop! You'll kill her!" Tsuna yelled.

I kept my eye on all of the baseballs and said "screw it!" waiting for them all to come at me.

"Camilla-chan, move!" Tsuna yelled at me.

I got ready to use one of the Asura fighting style techniques when the gloves on my hands started to transform and sprouted wires from the fingertips slicing through all the balls like butter taking me by surprise, "What the hell…?" looking down at my gloves I saw that the tips of my fingers were covered in turquoise colored claws, there were even flames but the flames disappeared immediately leaving the turquoise colored claws. I stared at both gloves.

"Camilla-chan that was awesome!" Yamamoto smiled walking over to me.

Tsuna looked at with an awe look, "Amazing…how did you do that?"

"I love how they look on you." Kyoko smiled.

I looked over at Reborn who smirked at me, "That weapon is specialized for close and long range fighters. In the past there has only been one person that's used those to fight with in the Vongola family. The Ninth was happy when I told him that Tsuna's female guardian would want to use them."

Staring back at the gloves I grinned widely, _'I just became Walter C. Dornez from Hellsing! Holy shit!'_ I couldn't get rid of the grin on my face. I couldn't wait to train with these, "Thanks, Reborn!"

"She likes it?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Your damn right I like them! I'm training with these as soon as I get home!" I grinned.

Yamamoto laughed, "Guess that's that!"

Tsuna sighed but I saw him smiled after that.

 _'_ _I got my own weapon, and its one I really like! Sweet!'_

Gokudera eventually came back feeling better thanks to Nana and was finally able to eat the ramen not even realizing that he eat one of Bianchi's poison cooking and passed out. All I know is, I got me my own weapon and I'm happy about it.

* * *

I woke up feeling refreshed. Reborn insisted that I spend the night over at Tsuna's place again, and since he gave me my weapon I wasn't complaining and happily spent the night over. Looking outside it was sunny but in knew it had to be cold outside seeing as how it's January and all.

"Camilla-chan, are you awake?" Nana yelled from downstairs.

"I'm up!" I walked downstairs and saw Tsuna was in the living room with everyone else.

Nana turned and smiled at me, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did." I smiled.

"I made you some breakfast! Would you like to sit by the kotatsu and warm up?" she asked.

"No, I'm good actually. I'm not really that cold." It's true, I have high warm body temperature. Sitting down I ate some of the food Nana made for everyone enjoying it to the fullest. Gotta love the woman's cooking.

"That's right, Camilla-chan! Would you like to wear the kimono I got you?" Nana asked me.

"Huh? Kimono?" I blinked.

"Kimono? You bought her one mom?" Tsuna looked at her.

"Of course I did! She is like a daughter to me!" She smiled.

"Mom!" he blushed.

What was he blushing for?

The kimono wasn't bad. It was red with purple flowers on them, and I had to admit it was pretty cute. Normally I don't like formal wear but its japan and like the saying goes, "When in Rome do as the Romans do." For some reason Tsuna had a blush on his face when he saw me in the formal wear but whatever. Walking outside the door we saw everyone else had assembled.

"Camilla-chan you look cute!" Kyoko smiled.

"Thanks I guess."

"Hahi! I wont lose to you!" Haru pointed at me but I plain ignored her, seriously she is so annoying. That misreading the situation will get her into trouble one day and I'll gladly be there to say "I told you so." The floor gave way and Reborn came out from under it.

"Great, everyone's here. We're going to have a Vongola-style Family vs. Family New Year's competition." Reborn announced.

"Sounds good to me, by the way is that holding our opponents inside of it?" I looked over my shoulder to see a car coming up.

"That's right."

Surprise surprise, it was Dino and his men, these guys have way to much free time on their hands. They brought us somewhere where we can have our little competition.

"So this is your family?" Dino gave us all a once over look with a smile, "The competition is going to be fun."

"What's "Vongola-style?" Tsuna asked.

"It's a tradition in our family alliance where we show off each family's enthusiasm for the new year." Reborn explained.

They explained the rules, but I wan impatient and wanted them to get started already. We finally got started.

"The first round is fortune-telling." Reborn announced.

I felt something poke my leg and looked down…oh yeah, he ordered an alligator. Tsuna was freaking out but I bent down and rubbed the top of its head. I could have sworn I heard it purr.

"S-Should you really be petting it?" Tsuna asked nervously.

I looked at him, "Why shouldn't I?"

He gave me a look.

"Camilla's EXTREME!" Ryouhei yelled.

 _'_ _Seriously, do you have to be so damn loud?!'_

Reborn explained that we had to take the fortunes from its mouth and I volunteered for it, "Guess I'll take care of this one then." I said. The alligator opened its mouth revealing a bunch of fortunes and I took a handful and put them down near Reborn.

"She took a whole bunch, but more importantly it didn't even try to bite her at all!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto laughed, "It's taken a liking to her."

"She's EXTREME!" Ryouhei yelled.

 _'_ _If he yells one more time, I swear to god I'll feed him to the damn alligator!'_ I growled.

Reborn brought them up to his face, "Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great. 18 points."

"YOSH!" Ryouhei grinned.

"Awesome!" Yamamoto smiled.

"We've got the lead!" Gokudera grinned.

"As expected of Camilla-chan." Tsuna smiled.

I sighed, "Well that was certainly interesting."

Reborn turned to Dino, "Next is Chiavarone."

Dino nodded towards Romario who went over to the alligator and picked out one ticket and gave it to Reborn, "Good luck. One point. 18 to 1."

"We're still in the lead it seems." I commented.

"Next is Hanetsuki (Shuttlecock)." A giant racket appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Tsuna gaped at the thing.

"The racket. It's made of steel and weighs 50 kilos." Reborn explained.

"50 kilos?!"

"Camilla, you've already gone so you can't volunteer for this one." Reborn told me.

I shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Let her take another turn!" Tsuna protested.

"What's the problem? It looks like fun." Yamamoto smiled picking it up like its no big deal. He even swung it around like a bat. Looks like it's following the plot even though I changed one thing, and that was taking Ryouhei's place when I went towards the alligator. Yamamoto and Dino's guy swung the those heavy things around like they were tennis rackets hitting the heavy ball back and forth. Yamamoto ended up hitting it too hard sending it flying making it a homerun making us lose and giving Dino's guy the win.

"Sorry, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled.

The score now was: Dino 21 and us 18, so were behind by four points.

"The next match is Karuta."

I sighed, _'Haru's taking this one along with I-Pin and Lambo.'_

"Tsuna-san, I'll handle this round. I'll earn us some points and won't be outdone by my rival!" she declared.

I raised a brow, _'Is she talking about me?'_

Reborn suggested they take a tea break and Haru was already down not that I was surprised by it or anything because I wasn't, "Lambo, I-Pin do your best." I encouraged.

I-Pin nodded, "Win for Cami-nee!"

"Leave this to Lambo-san!" Lambo laughed.

Lambo did do his best but it wasn't good enough because he was sent flying away. Too bad. I-Pin's the only one left now.

"I-Pin." I pointed to her eyes and she got the hint getting out her glasses and putting them on holding them to her face.

Tsuna sighed with relief, "Thanks for that."

"Don't worry about it."

I-Pin concentrated really hard but put her glasses back down and apologized, "I can't read Japanese."

I smiled and picked her up rubbing her head, "You did your best and that's all we could ask for."

The score now was: Dino 51 points. Us 18 points. We were way behind now.

"The next game is "Pin the Face Together."

Gokudera went for this one and just like what happened in the anime he lost. Seriously, how the hell do you arrange the face to look like that?

Score: Dino 81 points. Us 18 points. We are so far behind now its not even funny. Reborn decided to change the rules though just like he did in the anime, even the "win and you can take whoever you want from the other team," thing. Tsuna looked nervous as usual and for some reason gave me a side-glance. Dino's not stupid enough to try and take me without a fight.

"The last round involves both families both families. You'll be doing mocha pounding. Whoever serves me the tastiest ankoro mochi wins." Reborn explained. Dino's guys looked confused but that's to be expected, I mean come on they all grew up in Italy. One of Dino's guys tried to sneak a peak but a quick glare from me and Lambo's grenades sent him away even though one wen near the mochi making thing sending it in the air. Hearing a gunshot I saw Tsuna had lost his underwear and ran after the flying mochi, he got it and brought it back over to our side. Dino was disappointed because he couldn't get Leon like he wanted to. Cant say I blame him, Leon is really cute.

Even though we got the mochi back it was purple because Bianchi had helped make it half way.

Bianchi was going to give them to Reborn but he faked falling asleep.

 _'_ _Nice save.'_

She looked over at us, "I went to a lot of trouble to make these, so eat up. Come on now, eat."

Tsuna and Dino back away slowly making me roll my eyes and walk over to Bianchi.

"Camilla-chan, don't!" Tsuna called to me.

"Her stuff will kill you!" Dino yelled.

Ignoring them I took a mochi and took a bite out of it, "Mmm, yum!"

She smiled, "I figured you like it."

"Thanks Bianchi, I was feeling pretty hungry." I grinned.

"Eh?! Wait hold on! How can you eat that?!" Dino yelled.

"Camilla is immune to all types of poison. Vongola family wins!" Reborn declared.

"Eh?! Really?!" Tsuna wasn't convinced.

Dino sighed with a smile, "Looks like we lost."

Poor Tsuna he looked so confused, I ate the last one swallowing it with a smile, "Thanks for the food."

"I still can't believe she actually ate all of her poison cooking." Dino looked at me like I was some new kind of species.

I looked up at the sky, _'I wonder what will happen in the new year?'_

* * *

 **Next Time: First Date & Snow Battle!**


	8. First Date & Snow Battle!

Tsuna had woken up with a huge smile on his face. Bianchi and kids weren't here and all was quiet. He had to admit though it wasn't so bad being surrounded by so many people; the first person to appear and become his friend was Camilla. She just came out of nowhere and stuck by his side through everything and even helped him with his homework whenever he had problems with it. She was also the first person to accept him through everything that's happened and even went as far as to get Nezu fired because she didn't like the way the teacher would try to humiliate him. Then…there was her always getting into fights because of him too. Whenever his bullies would show up she didn't hesitate to take them down in the most brutal way possible even going as far as almost killing them for his sake. She stopped a few times when he told her too, but what bothered him the most was that now she was gaining some bullies now too. The incident with those girls were just the tip of the iceberg he could feel it. A whack to the head brought him out of his thoughts, "Ow, Reborn!"

"You look stupid with that look on your face." Reborn stated bluntly.

"Shut up!" Tsuna yelled.

"I've been focused on Yamamoto and Gokudera powering up that I thought I'd do something for you for a change." Reborn said.

Tsuna gave him a skeptical look, "Where's this coming from?"

Reborn showed him some tickets, "Here. Go and relax."

"The zoo?" Tsuna stared at the tickets.

"It's all set."

Tsuna took the tickets from him, "It is? Well, I appreciate it, but the zoo doesn't…" the doorbell rang and Tsuna gut up to go get it. Opening the door he saw it was Camilla wearing a black and red jacket, jeans, and shoes.

"Yo."

"Camilla-chan! What brings you here so early?" Tsuna blushed.

"She's going to the zoo with you, of course." Reborn said from behind him.

"Eh?"

Camilla smiled, "I'm kinda looking forward to it. I haven't been to the zoo since I was a kid so this'll be nice."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile a little, "Wait right here, I'll go get ready!" he ran upstairs to change into something more appropriate for the weather. If he had been paying more attention he would have seen the smirk plastered on Reborn's face.

* * *

Tsuna looked at Camilla as her eyes looked everywhere in fascination, "You look excited."

"That's because I am!" she beamed at him.

He blushed not seeing her look so happy before, maybe this was good thing. Bringing her to the zoo like this because she looks more relaxed and happy.

"Hey Tsuna, look! They've got some raccoons here." She ran over to see them with him running after her to catch up. He watched her peer down at the raccoons in fascination.

"Wow…they don't look anything like the raccoons back home. They actually look pretty cute." She smiled.

"Really? What do they look like back home?"

"Ugly and annoying."

He sweat-dropped, "R-Really?"

She looked back down, "This is nice. Last time I was brought to the zoo was when I was little. Gramps took me to see all the animals, but seeing the lions were my favorite. I love big cats."

"I see, what's your grandfather like?"

"Hmmm, I mentioned he's strong and he is. Back in the day people used to call him the "Red Destroyer." Pretty cool, huh?" she grinned.

"I didn't know that." He blinked.

"Hey Tsuna…check that out." She pointed towards the raccoons.

Looking down he saw it was…Lambo?!

Camilla sighed, "Honestly, what is he doing here? Better go and get him."

Tsuna grabbed her hand, "T-there's no need for that! Come on lets go this way!" he dragged her away, _'Of all people, why did we have to run into Lambo?!'_

Going over to the monkey exhibit she couldn't help but laugh, "I-Pin's whipping them into shape, you go girl!"

Tsuna didn't share her sentiments, _'I-Pin's here too?!'_ he then heard a familiar voice.

"Bears! I wanna know where your bears are!"

They both flinched then looked at each other, "Could it be…?" the turned to see Ryouhei being restrained by two security guards.

"Let me fight the bears!" he yelled.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla sighed, "Fight the bears seriously?"

"What is he doing here?" Tsuna wondered.

"I don't even wanna know why, I just hope he leaves before he scares people away." Camilla crossed her arms frowning.

Tsuna noticed her mood had went from happy to mad and decided to drag her away from Ryouhei who seems to have a knack for making her mad.

"Move out of the way! Do you guys want to die?"

Tsuna froze he recognized that voice! Looking over his jaw dropped when he saw it was Bianchi threatening two security guards.

"I'm here to find rare ingredients." Bianchi glared.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'W-What the hell is she thinking?'_

Camilla looked over, "Hm? I thought I heard Bianchi's voice, is she here?"

He shook his head, "No she's not!" he dragged her someplace else again.

Tsuna and Camilla were watching the otters just floating around when they once again saw Lambo.

She raised a brow, "How the hell did he go from being with the raccoons to the otters? Did he teleport or something?"

Tsuna grabbed her hand dragging her away, "Let's go see the Lions!"

She grinned, "Yay!"

He smiled a little, _'Hopefully we won't run into anyone else.'_

"Hey! Where do you get off not apologizing after bumping into me?!" Tsuna stopped and looked over seeing it was Gokudera surrounded by thugs.

 _'_ _Go-Gokudera-kun! Why're you here?!'_ Tsuna yelled inwardly.

"Ah, he pulled out some dynamite." Camilla commented.

Tsuna pulled her away immediately, "Let's go!"

She looked back and saw the explosion and couldn't help but sigh, _'He really needs to work on his anger issues.'_

Tsuna then tripped and bumped into something, "Ow, I'm sorry-EEK!" looking up he saw it was a lion that roared in his face.

 _"_ _This is an announcement to our guests. The explosions earlier damaged the lion enclosure and they are currently loose! It is very dangerous. Please evacuate the zoo in a calm manner."_ The lady on the announcement said.

"Go-Gokudera-kun's dynamite blew up the lion cage!" Tsuna yelled.

"Looks like it." Camilla commented.

The male lion ignored Tsuna and went over by Camilla who just stared at it unafraid.

"C-Camilla-chan!"

The lion and Camilla were still having their stare down until her eyes glowed a little yellow, **"Kneel."** She ordered. The lion bowed his head in submission.

Tsuna looked flabbergasted while Reborn who popped out of nowhere smirked.

She approached the lion rubbing his head and snuggling into his fur, "Like I thought. Big cats are simply the best!"

"Eh? But how?" Tsuna stuttered standing up.

Reborn smirked, "In the animal kingdom, the one with the stronger will can make any animal submit."

"Eh?" Tsuna said dumbly.

"Yo, Sawada!" Ryouhei yelled.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko smiled.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera appeared with a smile.

"Yo, looks like you guys are doing something fun again." Yamamoto grinned.

Haru waved, "Tsuna-san, I finally get to see you!" she then spotted Camilla, "Hahi! What are you doing here with Tsuna-san?!"

The lions roared at her shutting her up forcing her to hide behind Yamamoto who laughed.

Camilla kept snuggling up against the male lion as the others surrounded her almost like she was one of their own, "I remember now, when we went to the lion exhibit one of the female lions busted out of the cage and dragged me inside. I got to play with her cubs, it was awesome!"

"Seriously?!" Tsuna yelled.

She stood up, "You should have seen gramps's face! I thought he was gonna have a heart attack when the female lion wouldn't let me leave."

Tsuna could only imagine how her grandfather must've felt having his grandchild taken away by lions, "Why is everyone here?!"

"Why?" where here for you." Bianchi said.

"Eh, for me?" Tsuna said.

"I called them here," Reborn said wearing his Pao Pao get up, "I thought it was time you had a pet partner like Leon or Enzio."

"D-Don't tell me that hippo is my…" Tsuna stared at the animal.

"No, this is just the hippo I made friends with a few minutes ago, Saizou-kun." Reborn said.

"If he's a hippo, why is it "sai" and "zou?" Tsuna said in exasperation.

"I thought I'd call everyone here to choose an animal that would suit you." Reborn told him.

"Wh-Why would you guys even decide that?" Tsuna demanded.

"A lion," Camilla said getting their attention, "A lion would suit him. A male lion to be exact."

Reborn smirked, "Fn. As expected from Camilla."

"C-Camilla-chan…" Tsuna looked tired.

"It's fine isn't it? A lion really does suit you." She rubbed the male lions head smiling as it purred.

"Hahi! She's actually petting it?!" Haru yelled from behind Yamamoto.

He laughed, "They must really like her!"

"EXTREME!" Ryouhei yelled.

Camilla's eyes twitched and she gave Ryouhei a look then smiled sweetly making Tsuna shiver, "Here's an order…go play." The lions went after Ryouhei who started running away thinking it was part of training.

Gokudera smirked, "Not bad."

"I thought so, thanks." She grinned then looked around and sighed, "There are more of them on the loose."

"Eh, how can you tell?" Tsuna asked.

When he heard screaming that answered his question.

"Did that answer your question?" she deadpanned.

Everyone ran around until they found the animals all running around the amusement park scaring people and found Lambo and I-Pin as teenagers. When I-Pin saw Camilla she smiled and hugged her, "Cami-nee! I miss you!"

Camilla hugged the girl, "Nice to see you so grown up I-Pin, you look beautiful."

"No fair, I-Pin. I wanted to hug her first." Lambo pouted.

Camilla laughed as I-Pin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Romeo!" Bianchi yelled.

Lambo hid behind Camilla immediately making her sigh, "Sucks to be you sometimes Lambo."

After what felt like forever they managed to get the animals back in their cages thanks to Yamamoto and Camilla including the main attraction Shimatta-kun. Haru made another declaration of love but Tsuna merely inched towards Camilla who was busy talking to Yamamoto questioning why he was riding the elephant. He simply smiled and said it was fun making her roll her eyes.

Camilla smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna, _'Thank goodness, she had a good time.'_

* * *

Camilla arrived at her condo and went up to her floor when she felt it. There was someone in her house but the person didn't feel hostile so it was okay to go inside. Opening the door she didn't even get the chance to walk inside because there was someone kneeling before her.

"What the hell…?"

He looked up at her, "Welcome home, Camilla-sama!"

The moon shined through the window and she was able to see his face. A face she hadn't sen since she was little, "What the…Armino?"

He smiled, "I'm glad you remembered me, Camilla-sama!"

"Obviously! You're my cousin, more importantly what the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

He bowed, "Starting today I will be living with you."

Her eye twitched in annoyance, _'You have got to kidding me!'_

* * *

Camilla couldn't help but sigh over and over again, first her family were on their way here and now her cousin's here? Something's not right. Meanwhile her cousin was busy making her some hot chocolate much to her dismay because she didn't want any, but couldn't complain because he wanted to make her some. Armino…the last time she saw him was when she went to a family gathering of both clans. She's part of the Asura clan, while Armino is part of the Takemikazuchi clan, who were good at producing lightning and sword mastery. Here's how the clans differ, the Asura clan are the Main Branch while the Takemikazuchi are the Lower Branch, and they served the Asura clan members as bodyguards, but that was squashed when one family member from the Asura clan and a member of the Takemikazuchi clan decided to get married and the families became related by blood now. Ever since, the master and servant thing was squashed completely and the Takemikazuchi were allowed to live in the Main House since their family now, so they ended up being our cousins.

Complicated isn't it?

She was brought out of her thoughts when he set down a cup of hot chocolate down for her, "Here you are."

"Oh, thanks," She sipped it then looked at him, "Why are you here? You're supposed to be in school in England."

He smiled, "Actually I decided to go to school her in Namimori Middle School."

She sighed, "Same school as me, huh?"

"Yes, if you're worried about my transcripts then there is no need to. Sofu took care of everything." He smiled.

 _'_ _Figures.'_ She thought, "He and the others are on their way here to Namimori. They should be here soon, you know my sisters will be happy to see you."

He flinched, "That means Eloise-san…"

"Yep. Sucks to be you," She finished the hot chocolate, "Well, despite you coming here unannounced its still good to see you but you've gotta stop calling me Camilla-sama. We're family."

"I know. But, I still want to call you Camilla-sama." He insisted.

She sighed, "Do whatever you want, I'm going to bed and you better too because I know your tired. A trip from England to here isn't close y'know."

"I will, good night."

"Good night."

Armino watched her go to the bed room and close the door. As soon as she did he went near the window and glared sending out some killing intent.

* * *

In the same hotel as last time the same boy felt the killing intent and growled, "So you intent to get in my way again? Damn you!"

* * *

Armino kept his glare, "I won't let you hurt my family. It doesn't matter who you are."

* * *

Armino blinked in confusion, "Um, Camilla-sama?"

"What?"

"Why are we on Namimori Middle School grounds when we have no school?" he asked.

"Because Reborn called me here and that means you had to come along since you refuse to leave my side. I'm surprised you're not cold." She commented.

"I am perfectly fine."

"So I see."

Tsuna looked at the two wondering who the boy was, "Camilla-chan, who's this?"

"Armino Takemikazuchi, he's my cousin." She introduced.

Armino bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san."

"Eh, ah likewise. Wait you have a cousin?" Tsuna turned to her.

"I have two actually, there's him Armino and his brother. Speaking of, how is he anyway?" she wondered.

Armino hid his expression well, "He seems to be doing well."

"Oh."

Tsuna noticed the look on his face when she mentioned his brother and couldn't help but feel something bad in the pit of his stomach. He then sneezed.

"Bless you." Camilla said.

"T-Thank you," he shivered, "Why do I have to come to school and play in the snow in this weather?"

"Sawada-san, would you like for me to give you my jacket?" Armino offered.

"Honestly, your so sensitive to the cold, Tsuna." Reborn said.

The three of them looked down, "Kids love being out in the wind." He was surrounded by warm stuff including a kotatsu.

"What does that make you?" Tsuna looked at him.

Camilla snorted, "An adult."

"Exactly." Reborn agreed.

"How?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn looked at Armino, "Ciaossu."

"Hello to you as well, Reborn-san." He bowed.

"Fn. You have manners unlike Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Camilla rubbed his head, "Armino here is my cousin, we used to play together before he had to go to school in England. Don't let his appearance fool you, he's a strong fighter."

"I see."

Tsuna was curious to see how he fights. If Camilla's fighting style was anything then it had to be pretty impressive.

"Tsuna-kun, Camilla-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan!"

She smiled.

Gokudera was with her, "Juudaime! Good morning!"

It wasn't just them everyone soon gathered around the school, even Dino was here.

Kyoko looked over at Armino, "Oh, who are you?"

"I am Armino Takemikazuchi." Armino introduced.

"Takemikazuchi…" Dino mumbled.

"He's my cousin." Camilla said.

Yamamoto smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

"You as well, thank you for being friends with Camilla-sama." Armino bowed.

"You didn't have to say that…" she mumbled with a pout.

Tsuna smiled, _'I'm glad she has family here with her.'_

Camilla sighed, "Anyway, Reborn called us here to play with I-Pin and Lambo since you do it everyday."

"That's right!" Gokudera agreed.

"Everyone…" Tsuna looked touched.

 _'_ _Here it comes.'_ Camilla thought.

"Since we're here, we should have a snowball fight." Gokudera declared.

"Eh?"

Camilla looked away hiding her smirk, _'Saw it coming.'_

"Then, we'll form teams." Yamamoto smiled.

"I'm going to make a love-powered team with Tsuna-san!" Haru grabbed onto his arm making him wiggle away and grab Camilla's hand.

"I'll be on Camilla-chan's team!" Tsuna announced.

"Seriously, you mean I have to play too?" she raised a brow.

The pleading look on his face told her "yes" she has to play making her sigh.

"Oh fine you win, just stop with the puppy dog eyes already. Their effective." She grumbled ignoring Haru's glare.

He smiled.

"I shall be on the same team as you both." Armino told them.

She shrugged, "Fine by me."

Reborn smirked, "Perfect, but your team's not complete yet. It's Tsuna, Camilla, Armino, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and I-Pin. You'll wear white scarves."

Tsuna sighed with relief, _'At least I'll be with Camilla-chan and Kyoko-chan.'_ He didn't pay attention to Haru's pout.

"The west team is on the other side. Dino, Gokudera, Ryouhei, Lambo, and Haru. You've got red flags." Reborn continued.

"I wanna be with Cami-nee!" Lambo whined.

Reborn ignored him, "I'm the referee."

"Hold on, Reborn-san! Why am I the right-hand man, not on the boss's team?!" Gokudera demanded.

"I want to be on a team with Tsuna-san!" she pulled on his arm again.

Tsuna yanked his arm away from her stood close to Camilla who raised a brow but didn't comment on it.

"I can't accept this!" Gokudera yelled.

"Same here!" Haru glared at Camilla who was talking to her cousin about something.

"It's…" Reborn started.

"Please explain." Gokudera demanded.

Reborn said nothing for a few minutes before finally speaking, "A mystery."

"You stayed up all night to make these teams, and they still don't make sense?" Gokudera gave him a look.

"There will be special rules just for today. The object is to capture Leon. Both teams will battle for thirty minutes to capture this Turbo Leon ball. The team in possession of Turbo Leon after the time's up will be the winner." Reborn explained.

"That sounds fun." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah, sure does." Dino agreed.

"I'm gonna win at all costs!" Ryouhei said with determination.

"I-Pin win for Cami-nee!" I-Pin said.

"Lambo-san won't lose either!" Lambo declared.

Tsuna sighed but felt someone rube their fingers through his hair making look over and saw it was Camilla, "Should be fun, and remember you have us on your team."

Armino smiled, "We will not lose, Sawada-san."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "You two look excited."

Everyone went into position going on the other side of each other and making forts.

"Okay, let's begin." Reborn announced.

Camilla chuckled, "This should be fun."

"Indeed." Armino agreed.

"I'm ready!" Yamamoto smiled.

"I know it's just a game, but I'm nervous!" Tsuna shivered.

Camilla took off her coat and wrapped it around Tsuna who sent her a grateful look, "Thank you, but will you be alright?"

"I'm fine. I have a high body temperature." She told him.

"I see."

"Begin!" Reborn blew on a horn he got from nowhere.

"If we move out now, we'll just get barraged." Yamamoto said nervously.

"I'm scared." Tsuna said.

"We can't just charge them." Kyoko looked worried.

Camilla chuckled getting their attention, "I wouldn't worry about it, I mean after all…" she grinned widely, "Who says we have to be the ones to charge in first?"

"Scary!" Tsuna yelled.

Armino sweat-dropped, "Camilla-sama…"

She already had a snowball in her hand smirking, "Besides, Ryouhei is about to run out from the fort right about…"

Ryouhei came charging out, "There will be no victory without an extreme attack!"

"Sasagawa!" Dino yelled.

"That idiot." Gokudera sighed.

"He didn't take any snowballs." Dino sweat-dropped.

"H-He really did come charging out." Tsuna stared.

Camilla's smirk grew into a wide smile, "About damn time." She peaked her head out and waited for the right moment until finally. She threw it hard right in his face sending him backwards, "And you're out." She grinned tossing another snowball in the air.

"She got him!" Tsuna smiled.

"That's Camilla-sama for you!" Armino smiled.

"That was amazing! Onii-chan didn't see it coming at all!" Kyoko was impressed.

"Nice arm, Camilla-chan!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Damn, she got him out." Gokudera grit his teeth.

"S-She's really strong." Haru trembled.

Dino smiled nervously, _'That's the power of an Asura for you.'_

I-Pin moved and ran towards Leon.

"I-Pin!" Tsuna yelled.

"Looks like I-Pin's going for it! Cover her!" Camilla ordered.

"Right!" Kyoko and Armino nodded.

"O-Okay." Tsuna said.

"Sorry, but I cant let you get Leon!" Dino smiled standing up and throwing a snowball only for it to hit Gokudera instead.

"Where were you aiming at?!" Gokudera yelled.

Dino smiled nervously and apologized.

"We're in luck because Dino's useless without his guys around to hold his hand." Camilla smirked.

"That's true." Tsuna agreed.

"Guess I've got no choice." Gokudera said standing up gathering up some snowballs like he would his dynamite. When I-Pin was close enough he threw them, "Take this!" before they could reach her they were sliced in half, "What?!"

Camilla stood up and smirked wearing her gloves, "Girl's gotta look out for each other."

"Tch." Gokudera grit his teeth.

"Nice one!" Yamamoto grinned.

Tsuna smiled, _'With Camilla here with us, we can win for sure!'_

Armino noticed something white coming towards them and threw kunai at them that were infused with lightning making them stop in their tracks, "Hahi!"

"What? Haru?!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla smirked, "Good eye Armino, deal with her."

"As you wish." Armino got a hard glint on his eyes and threw multiple snowballs at Haru sending her flying back over to the other side.

"Amazing!" Kyoko smiled.

"Now they have two players down!" Tsuna sighed with relief.

Dino looked conflicted, "Not good, we've got two players out already." He looked over and saw Gokudera was gone, "Huh, where's...?"

"He's over here." He looked over at their side and sure enough he was over by Tsuna's team.

Camilla smirked, "I take it you were a spy for us?"

He retuned the smirk.

"He switched sides quick." Tsuna deadpanned.

Yamamoto laughed nervously.

Dino's men soon sprouted up from the ground taking everyone by surprise, but now that means Dino's accuracy won't be bad.

"What a pain, but at least things will be a lot more interesting." Camilla smirked.

"Why do you look so excited?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Armino got his kunai ready, "I'm ready to strike whenever you wish!"

"Don't get so into it!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera threw his dynamite at Dino who used his whip to grab some snowballs from behind him and threw them I-Pin.

"Like I'd let you!" Camilla used her wires to slice them in half.

"Thank you Cami-nee!" I-Pin smiled.

"Your welcome."

Dino's whip did extinguish the dynamite though, "I'll be taking Leon."

"I don't think so," Everyone turned and saw it was Bianchi who was wearing shades to cover her eyes, "How dare you have fun without me!"

"Bianchi!" Tsuna yelled.

"Aneki!"

"Go, my servants!" she ordered.

Lambo and I-Pin went over to her.

"We, the Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang, will triumph!" she declared.

"Lambo-san is awake!" Lambo smiled.

"Best Chinese ever!" I-Pin stated.

"What?! A third team?" Dino gasped.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Hi, Reborn." Bianchi greeted back.

"What's the big idea Bianchi?" Tsuna questioned.

"Do you understand how it feels not to be invited to a game?" Bianchi gave him the side eye.

"You're sulking?! She's like a kid…" Tsuna grabbed both sides of his head.

"She kinda is, but it's cute. In its own way." Camilla smirked.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad your not over there."

Camilla mocked bowed, "I'm all yours, boss."

"C-Camilla-chan!" he blushed.

She chuckled.

"The kids probably switched to Poison Bianchi's side because they were brainwashed by her poison cooking." Dino theorized.

Camilla smirked, "I wonder about that."

"Eh?"

"Don't be naïve, Dino." Bianchi said.

"I'm wrong?"

"It was much more simpler than that." Bianchi stated.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Join me or die." Bianchi threatened._

 _"_ _Lambo-san's not ready to die!" Lambo cried out in fear._

 _"_ _Overwhelming pressure…" I-Pin said._

Flashback End

"I threatened them." She said bluntly.

Dino and Tsuna lost all color, "Bianchi is seriously terrifying."

Yamamoto laughed, "That's hilarious!"

"Gotta give it to Yamamoto, he doesn't know the meaning of fear." Camilla complimented.

"Impressive." Armino said impressed.

"Since we have three teams now, we'll have to change the rules. We'll start by adjusting the teams. We'll put both Dino's Chiavarone Team and Tsuna's Vongola Team against the Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang." Reborn announced.

Dino smiled, "That's fine."

"I finally get to be on the same team as Tsuna-san!" Haru cheered.

Tsuna got as far away from her as possible and went near Camilla and Armino making her pout.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Bianchi smiled.

"All right then, begin round two!" Reborn said as Leon started moving around.

Camilla watched it run away, "Armino, go."

"Yes, Camilla-sama." Armino soon disappeared.

"Hahi! Where'd he go?!" Haru looked around.

"Don't worry about him, just focus on catching Leon!" Camilla ordered.

"Hai!" they all yelled.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "She's acting like a general." He then noticed that Dino's men got hit by Bianchi's poison snowballs and passed out, "Poison snowballs?! This isn't a game anymore! You're going too far!"

"Their distracted, move out!" Camilla ordered.

Yamamoto nodded, "Right!" they all ran towards the moving Leon but Bianchi and Dino noticed them.

"I won't let…" Bianchi threw purple snowballs at them.

"…that happen, Tsuna!" Dino threw snowballs at them.

Tsuna froze but Camilla got in front of him and used her weapon to slice the snowballs in half, "Sorry to disappoint you, but your snowballs won't hit."

He sighed with relief, "Camilla-chan's amazing…"

Gokudera made a move this time, "Double Bomb!" he sent them at Dino's men who were sent flying even Lambo and Haru.

Chiavarone Team: Romario & Bono-Unconscious: Out!

Vongola Team: Haru Miura-Unconscious: Out!

Vongola Team Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang: Lambo-Unconscious: Out!

"Lambo, Haru, and the other two are out." Reborn announced. Kyoko was out not soon after due to fatigue.

Yamamoto was headed towards where Leon was headed, which was up the school stairs but Dino was right behind him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I got this!" He assured.

Yamamoto and Dino were neck and neck impressing Tsuna, "Wow! Yamamoto and Dino are racing each other. Huh? But wait…If Dino's men aren't around…"

"Wait for it…" Camilla said.

Not soon after that Dino came rolling down the stairs in a giant snowball and ran Yamamoto over.

She sighed, "Called it."

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

Chiavarone Team: Dino-Immobilized: Out!

Vongola Team: Takeshi Yamamoto-Immobilized: Out!

"Dino and Yamamoto are both out." Reborn announced.

Bianchi and I-Pin thought they were in the clear but they forgot about one thing…Enzio! He was already big!

"He seriously gets that big?!" Gokudera yelled.

"What are you doing? Run for it Hayato!" Bianchi yelled running towards him taking off her shades.

Gokudera passed out.

Vongola Team: Gokudera Hayato-Unconscious: Out!

"What do we do about Enzio?" Tsuna wondered.

"Nothing, because he's asleep." Camilla pointed and sure enough he was knocked out cold.

Tsuna looked up and sure enough he was sleeping making him sweat-drop, "Enzio's pretty docile."

"He does hibernate this time of year." Reborn informed.

"Hibernation?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Enzio started to fall over landing on Ryouhei, Bianchi, and I-Pin. Camilla whistled, "Nice job."

Vongola Team: Sasagawa Ryouhei-Missing: Out!

Vongola Team Poison Beef Fried Rice Gang: Bianchi & I-Pin-Missing: Out!

"Sasagawa Ryouhei, Bianchi, and I-Pin are all missing." Reborn announced.

"Wait, that means me and Camilla-chan are the only ones left?!" Tsuna yelled.

"You're forgetting one more person." She smirked.

"Eh?"

"Camilla-sama! Sawada-san!" they all looked up and saw someone on top of Enzio and saw it was Armino who was holding Leon, "I've accomplished our goal!"

"Eh?! How long has he been up there?!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla laughed, "He just got there! While everyone else was too busy trying to take each other out he captured Enzio and waited for it to be only us," she grinned, "And on that note…we win."

"Is it really okay for it to end like this?" Tsuna wondered.

"Herbivores." A new voice appeared.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna called out.

"What is this?" he looked over at Enzio, "And what is that giant turtle?"

"Yo, Hibari. We're having a snowball fight. We just won." Camilla told him.

Armino jumped off Enzio and walked over towards Camilla and Tsuna ignoring Hibari's look. She knew that look it was the "Prepare to Bitten to Death" look making her roll her eyes.

"Why are you out on a Sunday?" Tsuna asked.

Hibari smirked, "We had a splendid snowfall. I've been itching for a snowball fight."

"You too, Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked wide-eyed at him.

"I figured I'd pound anyone who happened to be here." Hibari stated.

Tsuna looked away, _'Why don't the cops arrest this guy?'_

"There must be a reason we met here. I'll make you my target today." Hibari smiled.

Tsuna waved his hands in front of his face, "I'll pass!"

"Same here. I've had enough for one day." Camilla sighed.

"If Camilla-sama is not interested then neither am I." Armino stated.

"I see. I have Disciplinary Committee work to take care of. Later." Hibari walked off then stopped, "Omnivore."

Camilla sighed, "I have a name you know."

"We'll fight some other time." He walked off.

"Did he even hear I word I just said?" Camilla growled.

"Calm down, Camilla-chan!" Tsuna calmed her down.

"Thirty minutes are up. The match is over. Winner, Camilla, Tsuna, and Armino." Reborn smirked.

"You did this for your own amusement didn't you?!" Tsuna accused.

Reborn just laughed.

Camilla sighed, "Might as well head home, see ya later." She walked off with Armino who had given Leon back to Reborn.

"Ah, see you guys later!" he waved to them.

* * *

"I'm tired," Camilla sighed, "Playing in the snow can be exhausting."

"I agree." Armino said.

They both froze when they walked into the living room seeing people were already there. And it was people they recognized.

"Akin, you brat give me the damn remote!" Ragna yelled.

He held it out of reach, "And why would I do that?"

Alaois sipped on some tea and sighed, "Will you two be quiet, you're annoying me."

"Leave them be. After all, idiots will always be idiots." Lace was lying down on the couch.

"Enough! Act your ages all of you!" Gunther yelled at them.

"So you say, but you're the most immature." Armina stated.

"Hey Onee-chan, where's Cami-nee-chan?" the little girl poked her older sister.

Eloise smiled at her, "She'll be home soon, Bellona."

An elderly man smiled, "I can't wait see all of the friends she's made."

Camilla and Armino turned to each slowly before sighing, "This is the worst…"

* * *

 **Next Time: Death Mountain & Rowdy Hospital!**


	9. Death Mountain & Rowdy Hospital!

Little sister's a badass! ^_^

* * *

"Will you please let me go." Camilla growled as her older sister Eloise refused to let go of her for the past 5 minutes!

Eloise rubbed against her cheek, "But I missed you!"

"I can see that, now let me go!" Camilla extracted herself away from the woman who pouted.

Armino wasn't doing any better with Ragna and Lace hugging him tightly, "P-Please let me go…"

Ragna pouted, "Your not happy to see us?"

"How mean." Lace pouted.

"Camilla-sama, please help me!" he cried.

"You brat, how many times do we have to tell you we're family! Enough with the formal crap!" Ragna complained.

"That's right! Honestly you guys are so stubborn." Lace agreed.

"But-!"

"No!" they said.

He deflated.

Armina sighed, "Let the boy go already, I feel bad for him."

Bellona hugged Camilla, "Cami-neechan, welcome home!"

She smiled and rubbed her head, "I'm home kiddo."

Gunther crossed his arms, "And where have you bee young lady? Were you hanging out with boys?"

"Oh give it a rest already, brother. So what if she's hanging out with boys, she's at that age." Alaois sipped on his tea.

"WHAT?!" Gunther bellowed.

Camilla whacked him on the back of the head sending his head down to the ground, "I have neighbors, so I would appreciate it if you would shut up."

Bellona giggled, "Big brother's funny."

"You mean annoying." Akin corrected.

The elderly man chuckled, "It's so nice to have all of my family here."

"Don't be so dramatic grandpa Agro." Ragna rolled her eyes.

Agro simply chuckled at his grandchildren, "Camilla, have you made any friends?"

She sighed and sat down with Bellona in her lap, "Yes I have, and three of them are boys."

Gunther looked ready to blow up but Ragna and Lace slapped the back of his head.

"So the brat has friends…I think it might rain tomorrow." Ragna smirked.

"Bite me." Camilla glared.

"Now now, try to get along you two." Akin sighed.

"Ragna, stop picking on Camilla." Armina scolded.

"I can't help myself, the brat didn't even bother to contact us at all while she was here so I'm getting some payback." She grinned.

"Grow up." Armina and Akin deadpanned.

She stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hey Cami-neechan, can I meet your friends?" Bellona asked cutely with her long red hair with two braided strands.

"Maybe, we'll see."

Her siblings smirked making her flinch, _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_

* * *

I had the urge to scream my head off or kill something! Not only did those jerks make me babysit, but to take a nice long hike up a mountain?! What the hell are they thinking?!

Armino noticed my mood, "Um, Camilla-sama…are you okay?"

I grit my teeth, "Oh yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking about how to kill my siblings and get away with it."

"You mustn't!" he protested.

Bellona tugged on my sleeve, "Cami-neechan, are you sick?"

Looking down at that sweet face of hers I couldn't stay mad. Bending down I rubbed her head, "I'm not mad, just a little annoyed. Come on, let's go explore."

"Yay!" she cheered.

I stood up and looked around, "That looks safe to explore."

"It does, shall we?" Armino suggested.

"Explore!" Bellona smiled.

She's just so cute.

Walking in the direction they decided for us we began walking and I looked around to see if there were any animals around and so far we haven't seen any…yet.

We walked around for what felt like hours until we finally found a river, "Good, we can drink from here."

"The water's safe, I don't sense anything wrong with it." Armino added.

Bellona took a sip from the water then smiled, "Yummy!"

"Water doesn't have flavor, Bell." I pointed out.

She kept smiling, "Still tastes good."

"So I see," I smiled then walked over by Armino, "You sense them too, right?" I muttered lowly.

"There's 15 of them." He muttered back.

Being discreet I turned my head a little not to arouse any suspicion that I knew we were being watched, _'Still, this place feels familiar somehow…was this in the anime?'_ my eyes widened as I heard three explosions go off.

"What was that?" Armino wondered.

"Was it a bomb?" Bellona asked.

I sweat-dropped, "No…its nothing like that at all."

 _'_ _Now I remember. This is Death Mountain where Tsuna and the rest of them are. Another part of Reborn's special training. This will be a pain especially since we have some uninvited guests stalking us, but oh well.'_ I thought.

Taking a sip from the river, which was really clean, it was time to keep on walking, "Let's go."

"Yes." Armino nodded.

"Okay!" Bellona smiled holding my hand.

Walking through the mountain wasn't all that bad actually, if you count the wild animals we had to beat into submission but other than that it wasn't so bad. There were still the stalkers following after us, but they were more of a nuisance than anything else since they hadn't tried anything to us yet. We took another break and decided to eat, now that I think about it…how did this episode end again?

 **Elsewhere**

Tsuna and the others were not having a good time at all. Not only did Dino break the bridge they were on but now they were in the middle of nowhere with no food or water!

"What are we gonna do?!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn smirked, "Camilla should have come. She's an expert when it comes to mountains no matter how dangerous it is."

"Seriously?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Tch, just when we need her the most she's not here." Gokudera scowled.

"That's true." Dino laughed nervously.

"I'm going to survey our surroundings so we can survive." Reborn told them and took off.

"Yeah, lets enjoy ourselves." Yamamoto told Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Dino said.

They all followed after Dino, but Tsuna really did want Camilla to be with them right now.

 **With Camilla**

I just sliced a giant spider in half with my hand and sighed, that was the third one that tried to eat us and it was starting to annoy me. My little sister had killed a giant snake, while Armino completely decimated a man-eating plant. Sweet Jesus who in the hell would willingly train up here? Looking up at the sky I noticed it was almost sunset but for some reason I had a bad feeling.

Damn I hate being right.

The morons that were stalking us suddenly lost interest and headed course elsewhere, where the hell could the be-crap Tsuna and the rest were here!

"Armino…Bell…its hunting time." I said.

Armino was surrounded in murderous aura, "Understood."

Bell grinned, "I get to beat up some bad guys."

I rolled my eyes these two are just too much sometimes.

 **With Tsuna & the Others**

Tsuna sighed as he sat down on the ground, not only was Bianchi here but Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, and I-Pin were here too!

Bianchi sighed, "Honestly…"

Dino looked around, "It's about to be dark soon. We need to get a fire going. Too bad we don't have Camilla-chan here."

"Eh?" Kyoko looked at him.

"Reborn said that she's good with mountains." Dino said.

"Hahi! We need to find her!" Haru yelled.

"Cami-nee!" Lambo wailed.

Tsuna sighed, "She's not here, but we could really use her help right now."

"That's right." Yamamoto agreed.

Dino sighed; "Oh well, we might as well-" he was cut off as 15 black-cloaked covered individuals appeared out of nowhere.

"W-What?! Who are these guys?!" Tsuna yelled.

Kyoko and Haru huddled closer to Bianchi who got her poison cooking out, Reborn frowned at them. Where did they come from?

Yamamoto and Gokudera were near Tsuna as were the kids.

Dino got his whip out, "What's going on here? Reborn you know these guys?"

"No." Reborn got his gun out.

"Then who are they?" Tsuna questioned.

"Assassins." Reborn answered.

"Assassins?!" Tsuna yelled.

"How did they get up here?" Gokudera got his dynamite out.

Yamamoto got his bat ready.

The figures did nothing for a while before one finally made its move and suddenly disappeared taking them off guard.

"He's gone!" Gokudera exclaimed.

They looked around when they noticed the figure was behind Tsuna, "Tsuna!" Dino yelled.

"Juudaime! Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto yelled.

Tsuna slowly turned behind him and froze seeing the figure already had a blade out and was about to take his head off, _'I'm gonna die!'_ he closed his eyes but soon opened them when he heard a thump and saw the assassin on the ground unconscious.

"Eh? What happened?" Tsuna looked down, "Is that…a rock?"

Before anyone could answer his question some kunai appeared around three of the 15 assassins and electrocuted them making them cry out and drop to the ground. Now there are only 12 left.

"Hahi! What's going on?!" Haru yelled.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Haru, it's just us." A new voice said from above them sitting on a tree branch looking down at them along with someone else standing next to them. They recognized them both.

"Yo." Camilla greeted.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna, Kyoko, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Dino, and Haru yelled in happiness.

"Tch, what took you so long Asura?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Cami-nee!" Lambo and I-Pin smiled.

Reborn smirked, "Ciaossu, Camilla."

She smirked, "Sorry about this, they've been following us all day so we just ignored them," she gave the assassins a side glance making them flinch, "I didn't think they were stupid enough to attack you guys though."

Armino bowed, "Please forgive us for not dealing with these hooligans sooner everyone."

"It's fine, we're just glad you guys are here!" Tsuna smiled.

"I bet." She smirked and came down from the tree along with Armino, "Now then…I think you need to pay to trying to kill my friend just now, don't you think Armino?"

"I agree, Camilla-sama." Armino got his kunai out already sparkling with electricity.

The assassins came at them and they did the same worrying everyone.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't." Reborn said sternly, "They can handle it."

Camilla took four on by herself slamming two of their heads into the ground, then charged at the other two, "Ashura, Daishi Youshiki: Aramu Rirī (Asura, Fourth Form: Arum Lily)." Slashing at them six times they cried out in pain and went down into unconsciousness.

Armino infused two kunai with blue electricity fighting with them like duel blades appearing in front of the four assassins he was facing off, "Denka (Electric Charge)!" swinging in a circular motion all four went down having been electrocuted into unconsciousness.

"W-Wow…" Kyoko stared in awe.

"Hahi! Amazing!" Haru said.

"Go Cami-nee!" Lambo cheered.

"Cami-nee beat them!" I-Pin cheered.

"Camilla-chan really is something else, isn't she?" Yamamoto smiled.

"She's an Asura what did you expect?" Gokudera couldn't help but stare in awe himself.

Tsuna stared at them both, _'W-Wow…Camilla-chan and her cousin are both amazing.'_

Camilla sighed and looked over to the remaining assassins, "Just five left, huh?"

"Looks that way." Armino commented.

The remaining five got ready to fight but she only smirked, "Oh relax, we've got something special for all of you…isn't that right, Bell?"

Bell fell down from the tree above the assassins in slow motion her eyes glowing yellow taking everyone by surprise. The little girl smiled, "Ashura, Dainana Youshiki: Beradon'na (Asura, Seventh Form: Belladonna)." Merely swiping her hand down a light green afterimage was seen as she landed on the ground gracefully, as soon as she did they all went down just like that.

Bellona smiled innocently, "I beat the bad guys!"

"That you did, nice job Bell." Camilla praised rubbing her head making her giggle.

Armino looked around sighing with relief when he didn't sense anyone else, "Looks like that was it, I don't sense anymore assassins anywhere."

"Good because I'm not in the mood to deal with any right now." Camilla sighed walking over to the group who approached.

"That was amazing, Camilla-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

"You took them down like it was nothing!" Haru smiled.

"Cami-nee's strong!" Lambo grinned.

"Really strong!" I-Pin smiled.

"Thanks…by the way we brought some food with us," she brought up a large plastic bag filed with meat.

"Awesome! We don't have to worry about food!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Hmph, as expected of Asura." Gokudera smirked.

Tsuna sighed with relief, "We don't have to worry about what to eat tonight."

Reborn appeared on Armino's shoulder, "What about them?"

The boy looked over and sighed, "I'll deal with them."

A small hand touched his cheek, "Leave the rest to us. Get some rest."

"But!" a hand placed itself on top of his head making him look at the person who placed it there and it was Dino.

"He's right, we'll tie them up so they can't escape." Dino smiled.

Bianchi leaned down near them, "I'll poison them so they stay asleep forever."

"Permission granted." Camilla said tiredly.

"Camilla-chan/sama!" Tsuna and Armino yelled.

She sighed, "Whatever just get the fire started so we can eat." There was a sudden rumble making her eyebrow twitch, "Don't tell me…" just as she feared it was Enzio who had once _again_ grown to be a giant.

Dino rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oops?"

Camilla snapped, "DINO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"I'm sorry!" he wailed.

* * *

Camilla was glaring daggers at Dino who looked away nervously still eating his food, "I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She growled, "Thanks to you not watching over that damn pet of yours it grew to be the size of freaking Godzilla tripped over it's own feet and landed on Tsuna! Your lucky it didn't kill him!"

He shrunk in on himself, "I'm sorry…"

"Whatever, just eat your food." She grumbled.

He did just that.

She leaned back and watched as Armino did his best to take care of Tsuna's leg, "How does that feel, Sawada-san?"

Tsuna smiled a little, "It feels a little better, thank you."

"Your most welcome," he smiled then looked over his shoulder, "Bianchi-san are they still unconscious?"

"They are," there was purple goo on their face, "I made sure they take a nice long nap."

"To where, heaven?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Camilla gave him his bowl, which he took graciously, "Thank you, Camilla-chan."

"Don't worry about it, how's the food everyone?" she asked.

"Really good!" Yamamoto complimented.

"Not bad." Gokudera mumbled.

"It's really good." Kyoko smiled.

Haru nodded because she had food in her mouth, as did Lambo and I-Pin. They were really hungry.

"That's good to hear then," Camilla ate some food herself, actually she was eating the snake they killed while the others were eating the bear that attacked them earlier. Skinning it was a pain but worth it because it actually tasted pretty good.

Haru gave the unconscious assassins a nervous look, "Are we going to be okay with them here?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll keep watch over them except you munchkin. Go to sleep." Camilla said to her sister.

Bellona yawned cutely, "Okay." She went over by Tsuna and lay down on his good leg making him jump.

"Um…" Tsuna didn't know what to do.

Armino blinked in astonishment, "Your amazing, Sawada-san! Bellona-sama only sleeps near Camilla-sama and no one else in the family."

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"In other words she likes you," Camilla yawned, "Anyway, go to sleep already. We'll stay up and watch them."

"Yes, please get some sleep. You've all had a long day." Armino smiled.

Dino gave them a worried look, "You guys need more rest than we do."

"He's right." Tsuna agreed.

Camilla was about to protest but Reborn jumped on her shoulder hitting a pressure point to make her fall asleep, which worked because she was out like a light. He did the same to Armino.

"Reborn, was that necessary?" Tsuna frowned.

"They were being stubborn." Reborn simply said.

Dino set Camilla down near Tsuna and her sister and did the same for Armino.

He smiled down at them, "These two really have done more than enough."

"That's right." Bianchi rubbed Camilla's head.

Reborn looked over at the unconscious assassins, "We'll deal with them in the morning."

Tsuna took his word for it and smiled at Camilla's sleeping face before drifting off himself just like everybody else.

* * *

Camilla yawned as she finished getting dressed, "You guys ready to head off the mountain?"

"Yep." Yamamoto grinned.

"So where should we go?" Kyoko asked.

Camilla looked ahead, "We pretty much skulked out the mountain yesterday so we know where the path is and won't have to worry about getting lost. Armino will be jumping from tree to tree making sure we don't run into anything annoying and even if we do," she looked over at the assassins who were still unconscious, "We could always just sacrifice them and keep going."

"Fine with me." Gokudera shrugged.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Will you stop talking like that?" he yelped when Camilla put him on her back.

"Let's head out then." She started walking as the others followed her, Armino, and her sister.

Tsuna was worried that he was perhaps too heavy for her, but she hadn't complained one bit and simply kept walking. He realized that her back was really warm almost like she was a human heater. It was nice.

A man-eating plant sprouted from the ground making Haru scream, "Hahi! What is that?!"

"A man eating plant." Camilla stated calmly.

"Your too calm!" Tsuna yelled.

Armino had jumped down and disposed of it quickly then got back up to the trees making her smile, "Thanks Armino."

He smiled and went on ahead as she and the others followed him closely. After about 5 minutes a wild bear appeared.

"Kya!" Kyoko yelled.

Bellona smiled and charged at it jumping on it and breaking its neck just like that, "Did you see me Cami-neechan? I beat it!"

"More like killed it, but whatever." She shrugged.

"S-She killed it like it was nothing." Tsuna stared.

Camilla chuckled, "She's an Asura Tsuna, this shouldn't surprise you." She started walking again.

"It's still surprising," Dino pointed out, "She looks like she's Lambo and I-Pin's age."

Camilla was silent before she spoke, "She's five…"

Tsuna stilled while on her back and Reborn pulled down his fedora. That's right. When they turn five they begin poison resistance training, and since her sister's five years old that means she has to go through the same thing. Dino didn't get it at first but saw the look both Reborn and Tsuna were making and finally understood, giving Camilla a sad look, as was Bianchi. The others were confused though.

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

Camilla closed her eyes then opened them staring at her little sister, "Its nothing. We should be out of the mountain path soon."

Tsuna buried his face in her neck remembering what she told him when Bianchi showed up.

 _"_ _I'm immune to poison, having been exposed to it since I was five. I've built up an immunity towards it, even paralyzing poison doesn't effect me."_

He shut his eyes tightly, _'She must've been in so much pain…yet she endured it!'_

The walk became quiet and all they heard was Armino jumping from tree to tree and Bellona humming with a smile on her face as she walked ahead of them. After what felt like forever they finally arrived off the mountain much to their relief.

"We're finally out of that mountain of death," Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Camilla-chan, Armino-san, Bell-chan."

"Don't worry about it." Camilla shrugged.

"Your welcome." Armino smiled jumping down from the tree.

"Your welcome, Tsuna-nii!" Bellona smiled.

Dino smiled looking around, "Looks like we'll be walking again."

"No we won't." Camilla said looking at the two limos that appeared along with some members of the Asura clan who were wearing masks.

Kyoko and Haru huddled near Bianchi, "Are they the same as these guys?" Haru shivered.

"No, these guys are from my family. Their here to take the idiots that attacked us last night." Camilla told them.

One of the men in the mask walked towards them and grabbed the rope that kept them in place dragging them back towards the others.

"Who's in the limbo cars?" Yamamoto asked.

Camilla sighed, "That would be…"

The door opened and out came her grandfather who had a kind smile on his face, "…My gramps. Agro Asura."

Gokudera was sweating, "Agro…Asura…"

"So this is what he looks like?" Dino stared at the old man.

Tsuna stared at him too, _'This person…is Camilla-chan's grandfather?'_

Agro approached his grandchildren, "I'm glad you all are safe."

Armino bowed, "It's nice to see you as well, Sofu."

"Hi grandpa!" Bellona smiled.

"Hey, gramps." Camilla greeted.

Reborn tilted his fedora in respect making the old man smile, "Why don't I give you and your friends a ride? The young man on your back doesn't look so good."

"Sure." Camilla brought Tsuna over to the first limo and gently set him down and sat next to him. Armino sat across from her, while her sister sat next to her smiling.

Agro got in sitting next to Armino with Reborn on his shoulder making Camilla raise a brow, "You're riding with us Reborn?"

"That's right." Reborn said.

"I don't mind, we have much to talk about anyway." Agro stated.

She shrugged, "Whatever." The others were able to fit in the second limo along with the assassins and they drove away from the mountain, all the while Camilla was wondering who the mastermind was behind the scenes? Something tells her that her gramps will be able to figure it out.

* * *

The next day as expected Tsuna was transferred to Namimori Hospital because of his leg injury. Unfortunately he had to share it with three other patients who were acting like bullies but Camilla visited just in time before the brunette did what they were about to ask, "Yo."

"Camilla-chan?" Tsuna blinked in surprise.

"Hey, I came to see how you were doing." She walked towards him bringing in some purple hydrangea flowers and putting them into a vase.

"What flowers are those?" he asked.

"Hydrangea."

"Wow, so those are hydrangea's?" Tsuna stared, "Their pretty."

She smiled, "Hydrangea's hold many different meanings, heartfelt and honest, gratitude and thanksgiving, deeper understanding between two people, heartlessness, and grace and beauty."

Tsuna saw the serene look on her face and smiled, _'She looks as if she's remembering something.'_

"Hey girl, are you done? That kid need to run some errands for us." One of the patients said.

Tsuna gave them a side glance then looked back at Camilla seeing the look in her eyes, "Camilla-chan…"

She smiled at him and walked over to the man who made the rude comment and grabbed his mouth tightly, "You've got some nerve acting like you own this place when we're the ones that donated to this hospital you piece of shit."

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna protested.

She let go of his face roughly, "Nurse, get in here!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Tell the head nurse that the three men in here need to be transferred to the other side of the room," Camilla ordered ominously, "They need to be sent there immediately, and this room is only for Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Understood miss Asura." The nurse bowed.

"A-Asura?!"

"The ones that donate medicine and cure incurable poisons?!"

"He's friends with one of them?!"

Tsuna saw their reaction, _'Again.'_

Camilla gave them an unimpressed look, "Get them out of here immediately."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse bowed.

"W-Wait, we'll never mess with him again we swear!"

Camilla gave the nurse a piece of paper, "Here's the list of people that should only be allowed to visit Tsuna. Give this to the Head Nurse."

"Yes ma'am." The nurse bowed.

Three nurses came in and took the men out the room ignoring their please, Camilla sighed and walked over to Tsuna sitting down on his bed being mindful of his leg, "Idiots."

"Was that really necessary?" Tsuna questioned.

"Would you prefer it if I make sure they stay in this hospital permanently?" she raised a brow.

"N-No."

"Then there. I was actually being generous, I could've told them that they were ready to be released." She stated.

He sweat-dropped believing that she really would.

She stood up from the bed, "Well, I'm heading out now. See you when you get released."

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you later." He smiled.

Smiling herself she walked out of the room to visit a certain perfect that was also in the hospital recovering from a cold.

Having made it to his room she didn't bother to knock on the door and simply walked seeing he was passed out sleep, sighing she placed the hydrangea's in the vase and walked towards the door but paused when she heard his voice, "Omnivore."

She didn't even bother to look back and simply smiled, "Hibari." She left without saying another word.

 **At the Condo**

Agro was having a private conversation with Reborn, but it was a friendly one for the most part.

"I see," Agro sighed with his eyes closed, "So she's the possessor of the wind flame."

"That's right."

He opened his eyes and took a sip from his tea, "And the young boy, he inherits Primo's blood?"

"Yeah. Tsuna is a direct descendant of Vongola Primo and is more suited to take over Vongola." Reborn informed.

"And?" Agro's eyes were a little mad, "Instead of coming to support his son himself the fool decides to thrust him into the lions den alone."

Reborn had to agree, "Iemitsu is an idiot, that I agree with."

"Hmph. If I had my way I would have officially adopted the boy. Camilla has already taken a liking to him." Agro said.

"Fn. True." Reborn smirked.

"Why don't we skip the pleasantries and cut to the chase my friend," Agro smiled, "You want Camilla to join his family and be his guardian don't you?"

"That's right."

The old man looked out the window, "Now that I think about it, we came here to Namimori before when she was just 6 year old though I suspect she herself doesn't remember."

"Is that so?" Reborn inquired interested.

He looked back at the Arcobaleno, "When we came back, she said that when she get's older she'll return to Namimori and be near her sky."

This took Reborn by surprise, "So she knew Tsuna possessed Sky Flames?"

"That is a possibility, she is different from her siblings as you've probably guessed. She is able to predict things no one else in the family can, and I've kept it a secret for a very long time." The old man said.

"Like our curse?" Reborn inquired.

Agro stared at him, "Yes I believe so."

"I see."

The old man smile, "I will allow Camilla to join Tsuna-kun's family."

Reborn bowed respectfully, "Thank you."

Agro chuckled, "Nonsense, I trust you with my grandchild more than that fool."

Reborn smirked knowing who he meant.

* * *

Camilla heard noises from the hospital and knew that the gang came to visit but since she gave the Head Nurse a heads up she didn't complain about it. She sighed heading back to Tsuna room when she looked out the window and narrowed her eyes, "This time it feels ominous."

Ranking Fuuta will soon come and then…so will Mukuro.

* * *

 **Next Time: Poison Valentine & Ranking Prince Fuuta!**


	10. Poison Valentine & Ranking Prince Fuuta!

Mukuro's coming.

* * *

Camilla looked out the window in the classroom seeing as how it was homeroom and everyone was allowed to do whatever it is they wanted. She thought back to how her gramps had told her not to worry about the assassins that attacked her and her friends because he was going to deal with them. Anyway, she was thinking about what happened today about Armino coming in as the new transfer student and introducing himself as her cousin, so they know their related. For some reason the girls were chatting like a bunch of idiots about something but whatever it was it was getting on her nerves.

She was about to put her head down when she felt someone poke her shoulder and saw it was Tsuna. His leg had recovered thankfully and didn't require surgery. He was smiling at her nervously, Yamamoto was smiling expectedly, and Gokudera had a little pink on his cheeks looking away.

She raised a brow, "What's with those faces? Its creeping me out."

"Hey!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna was blushing looking nervous, "Um, Camilla-chan? You know what tomorrow is right?"

"Well yeah, its February 14 what does that have to do…" and then it hit her, "Crap…that's why their acting like a bunch of chatting housewives."

"Yep. Tomorrow's valentine's day!" Yamamoto smiled.

"And let me guess you want me to make you some chocolate don't you?" she stared at them.

Tsuna smiled still blushing, "Is that okay…?"

She sighed, "I find Valentine's Day to be a pointless holiday, but since you asked me I have no choice. Fine, I'll make you some chocolate but you better eat it."

"Sure!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Tch, fine." Gokudera pouted.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you, Camilla-chan."

She felt her cheeks burn a little and looked away, _'Damn, guess I better start making some tomorrow.'_

* * *

Camilla was in the kitchen making some chocolate not just for the guys but for everyone else too. She had already finished making chocolate's for Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryouhei (She was doing it for Kyoko's sake), Kyoko, Hana, Haru (Even though she was a pain), Nana, Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, and Dino (Might as well). The only one she hadn't finished was Reborn because she was trying to figure out how to make espresso and chocolate blend together without it tasting weird.

Unknown to her Eloise was smiling at her while hiding, "So cute, she's making chocolate for her friends."

Gunther was seething, "Those filthy vermin! Taking advantage of my precious sister!"

Ragna rolled her eyes, "Moron, she's old enough to date so stop worrying already."

He was still in protective big brother mode.

Eloise smiled, _'She's grown so much.'_

* * *

The next day at school she wanted to vomit.

The girls all had hearts in their eyes making her sick to her stomach, seriously this is why she couldn't stand valentine's day. Walking to her class she spotted Yamamoto being surrounded by the females in the class and rolled her eyes tossing his chocolate at him prompting him to catch it, "Thanks, Camilla-chan!" he opened up and saw it was shaped like a baseball, "Whoa, amazing!"

Camilla tossed Gokudera's at him and he caught it as well, unwrapping it he saw it said "Storm" confusing him but he thanked her anyway.

She walked over towards Tsuna, "Here's yours."

"Thank you." He smiled unwrapping it seeing it said "27" making him tilt his head.

"You'll get it eventually, and here's your mom's chocolate. She's always letting me spend the night so I thought I'd make her some as a way of saying thanks." She gave him another one.

"I will, thank you," Tsuna smiled. Judging by the chocolate he could tell it was homemade. She went out of her way to make it for them.

"I already gave on to Ryouhei and Hibari." She said.

He whipped his head back at her, "What?! You gave one to Hibari-san?!"

"Yep. He actually unwrapped it and ate it."

Tsuna sweat-dropped, _'Seriously? Who knew Hibari-san liked chocolate.'_ He saw some girls behind Camilla were glaring at her making him frown, what was their problem? All she did was give them chocolate, that doesn't give them the right to look at her like that. From the looks of it they were third years.

"Now then, I still need to give one to Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, that idiot Dino, and Reborn." She listed off.

"You made some for Reborn too?!"

"His is espresso flavor, I wanna hear his input on it." She said.

"I-I see."

Camilla spotted Kyoko and gave her some chocolate, "Here."

"For me, really?" she sounded really surprised.

"Yep."

Kyoko hugged her, "Thank you Camilla-chan!"

She patted her awkwardly on the back, "Yeah sure, anyway can you give this to Hana when you see her?" she pulled out another homemade chocolate and gave it to Kyoko.

"Leave it to me!" She smiled.

Camilla sighed and headed towards her desk but paused when she saw she had received a lot of chocolate on her desk, "The hell?" she looked to see who it belonged to, "Oh, its from The Disciplinary Committee."

"Eh? They actually gave you chocolate?" Tsuna stared at the mountains of chocolate she received.

Yamamoto laughed, "That was nice of them."

"More like creepy." Gokudera commented.

Camilla didn't care and popped some chocolate in her mouth, "I don't care for the holiday but at least the chocolate's good, otherwise I would have boycotted Valentine's Day a long time ago."

The three of them sweat-dropped.

"Camilla-sama." Armino approached.

"Yo, get any chocolate's?" she smirked.

"I did, shall I check them for poison?" he said seriously.

She gave him a deadpanned look, "Their not poisoned, stop being so paranoid."

"He actually thought they were poisonous?" Tsuna looked at him.

"Armino's just different that's all." She said popping another chocolate in her mouth.

 _'_ _This is pretty good.'_

* * *

They all went to Tsuna's place as soon as school let out and saw that Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru were there along with the kids. Camilla gave Bianchi, Haru, Lambo, and I-Pin their chocolate making them smile in appreciation giving her a group hug. She also gave Reborn his chocolate and told him it was espresso flavored, she could have sworn she saw a huge smirk on his face but ignored it. He said he'd give Dino's his chocolate for her, and before she could do anything else she was kidnapped by the girls and brought to the kitchen because well…they were making chocolate. With Bianchi, much to their horror.

The boys were currently in Tsuna's room trying to figure out how to get Bianchi out of the kitchen.

Tsuna sighed, "I wonder if we could get Bianchi out of the kitchen for awhile. If we do that, they should be able to make normal chocolate."

"Yeah." Yamamoto looked worried.

"This is my sister we're talking about." Gokudera reminded.

"A way to get her out of the kitchen, huh? Well, there is Camilla-chan but…" Tsuna trailed off.

"She's been taken away by the girls." Yamamoto finished.

Tsuna sighed again, "Hey Gokudera-kun, does Bianchi have any weaknesses?"

"None." Gokudera said firmly.

"He didn't even hesitate." Tsuna gave him a look.

Gokudera crossed his arms, "My sister lives in a world of her own. There's nothing in the world that scares her."

"You'd better hurry, times running out." Reborn told them.

"Your right. If only we had something to distract her…" Tsuna said.

"My sister…" Gokudera sighed.

"Man, if we don't get Bianchi away from the kitchen soon…there must be a way!" Tsuna was freaking out.

Tsuna and Gokudera got it, "Adult Lambo!"

"Oh, that strange cow-dude who shows up randomly?" Yamamoto remembered.

"Right! We can do that!" Tsuna smiled.

"If we use adult Lambo, she'll mistake him for her ex-boyfriend and chase him to the ends of the earth!" Tsuna thought up with a smile.

"To get her revenge, huh?" Reborn stated.

Tsuna then looked down, "I guess I cant expect him to become bait."

"I don't see a problem with is. Especially if you think its best." Gokudera said.

Lambo then came through the window and smashed into Gokudera's face, "Get away from me, stupid cow!" he slammed him on the floor.

"I'll send you to hell right now!" Gokudera got his dynamite out while Yamamoto and Tsuna held him in place so he wouldn't hurt Lambo.

"Maa maa." Yamamoto smiled.

"Gokudera-kun, calm down! If you send him to hell here, ten years from now he'll be nothing but bones!" Tsuna reasoned.

"I-If you insist…" Gokudera calmed down.

Gokudera picked Lambo up by his collar, "Fine then, change into your adult self with the Ten-Year Bazooka!"

"Lambo-san…Lambo-san…" Lambo sniffled.

"Do it!" Gokudera yelled.

Lambo pulled it out but then I-Pin came in and kicked him down causing the bazooka to suck in both of them. So now, there was Adult I-Pin and Adult Lambo. Lifting up his face they saw it was covered in red.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hold…it…in…" Adult Lambo said.

Adult I-Pin looked around confused, "Where am I?"

"Tsuna's house from ten years ago." Reborn informed.

"This is bad. I was supposed to deliver this special Valentine's ramen to Kawahira-san. Now his ramen will get cold!" She left the room.

"That magic trick never ceases to amaze me." Yamamoto stated.

Meanwhile Adult Lambo explained he never turns down a ladies Valentine's, which is why every year he ends up the way he does.

"Mafia men are popular with the ladies, after all." Reborn said as though it were a simple fact.

"But why's your face covered in blood if its just a nosebleed?" Tsuna questioned.

"Did you get cut or something?" Yamamoto asked.

"No…the wind blew the blood all over my face." He said.

"It did?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Even if its just a nosebleed, excessive bleeding can be life-threatening. Are you really okay?" Yamamoto told him.

Adult Lambo's head flopped back down to the ground, "Maybe I should have you call an ambulance."

"He's weak!" Tsuna stared, "Either way, I cant ask him to distract Bianchi in this state."

"We're back to square one." Reborn said.

"Useless fool." Gokudera scowled.

"Ah! This is bad! At this rate, the poison chocolates will be completed!" Tsuna became hysteric.

Bianchi appeared in front of the entrance, "Reborn, could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sh-she's here!" Tsuna yelled.

Gokudera fell over.

"Would you prefer them to taste bitter or sweet?" Bianchi smiled.

Tsuna looked back at Adult Lambo who lifted his head and froze in fear when he saw it was Bianchi.

Bianchi noticed him right away, "Romeo, die!" she tried to stab him with the mixer but he and Tsuna dodged out of the way.

"Adult Lambo really is going to hell!" Tsuna yelled.

"Poison Cooking: Pasta Skewer! Prepare to die, Romeo!" Bianchi yelled tossing them at Adult Lambo but the pasta didn't get him because they missed their mark.

"He vanished!" Bianchi was stunned.

Tsuna was carrying Adult Lambo, "Bianchi, follow me!" he jumped out the window with Bianchi following after him.

"I wont let you get away!" Bianchi yelled.

Tsuna and Lambo kept running from rooftop to rooftop until they finally hid in a garbage can and Adult Lambo turned back into Lambo, "Where am I?"

"Shhh, be quiet Lambo. If Bianchi finds us we'll be in trouble." Tsuna whispered. They didn't have to worry about that because Shamal came out of nowhere trying to get a kiss from Bianchi but she kicked him in the face sending him away from her.

"You're so annoying!" she ran away, but he followed right after her.

Tsuna and Lambo sighed with relief, "Thank goodness…I can't believe Shamal saved us."

Reborn poked his shoulder, "But thanks to your efforts they finished making the poison-free chocolates."

"Really? Yay!" Tsuna cheered.

"Good work. Mission complete." Reborn said.

They returned to the house and gathered into the living room, "Thanks for waiting, boys!" Kyoko and Haru said while Camilla munched in some chocolate.

"The valentines chocolate…" Kyoko smiled.

"…are done." Haru smiled.

The guys were happy about it too. Camilla decided to sit with them.

"So, how did it go?" Tsuna whispered to her.

She shrugged, "They did pretty good, and asked me for some tips." She ate another chocolate making him smile

They put the buckets down, they read "Milk Chocolate" and "White Chocolate."

"Wow, they look like chocolate soup." Tsuna smiled.

Haru grinned, "It's chocolate fondue."

"You eat it with crackers." Kyoko smiled.

"Oh, I get it." Tsuna said.

"That's fancy." Yamamoto commented.

Camilla snorted, _'Wait for it.'_

"That's right." Bianchi came in holding the poison crackers, "I made the crackers."

"B-Bianchi!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera fell out again.

"Okay, dig in." Bianchi smiled.

"So you didn't make the chocolate, but…hey, Reborn." He turned to Reborn.

Reborn and Leon fell asleep.

"Don't go to sleep!" Tsuna yelled.

"Aw, Reborn's shy, how cute." Bianchi smiled.

Nana soon came in, "Tsu-kun, you got some chocolates. Oh, Camilla-chan, thank you for the chocolates."

"Your welcome."

Tsuna blinked though when his mom said he received some chocolates and took it from her, "Who are they from?"

"An elderly lady. She stopped by and said they were to say thanks for before." Nana smiled.

"Oh, her!" he remembered the old woman he helped on his way to school.

Nana smiled, "Camilla-chan gave you chocolate as well, wasn't that sweet of her?"

Tsuna blushed and Haru pouted.

Camilla rubbed his head, "You may not be popular with girls, but you make up for it with your kindness. And that's good enough." She smiled.

Tsuna smiled back, "Your right."

Meanwhile Hibari had received some chocolate from not only the Omnivore but I-Pin as well. He actually smiled when he got I-Pin's chocolate. Hana was trying to find Adult Lambo to give him some chocolate but ultimately couldn't find him.

Back to the others Yamamoto and Tsuna were nervous about having to eat Bianchi's crackers but Camilla ended up eating them all while complimenting how well the girls did with the fondue much to the boys and girls relief. So all in all, it was a pretty good valentine's day.

* * *

He finally made it.

Fuuta was looking around while walking and looking back every few seconds making sure his pursuers weren't behind him, which thankfully they weren't. He was feeling tired and a little hungry but when he looked up he finally found the person he was looking for! He ran right into them almost making them fall over but they caught themselves, "Cami-nee!" he beamed.

He saw her look down at him in confusion before her eyes widened slightly, "Fuuta?"

He smiled then closed his eyes passing out but she held on to him tightly.

Camilla meanwhile sighed, "This wasn't in the plot, he was supposed to seek out Tsuna, but oh well. I'll just skip school and bring him to Tsuna's place." She picked him up and walked to Tsuna's house and knocked on the door, Nana immediately answered, "Oh, Camilla-chan welcome! Don't you have school?"

"I'm skipping today, anyway can I stay here for awhile?" she asked nicely.

"Sure!"

Camilla walked in and headed upstairs towards Tsuna's room laying him down on the bed. The window opened and she saw it was Armino, "Camilla-sama, you shouldn't skip school!"

"This is more important right now." She said motioning to the bed with the sleeping boy.

Armino stared at the child and came in the room, "This child…"

"He's Ranking Prince Fuuta," Camilla told him, "I knew he was coming here."

Armino looked serious, "Who else is coming here?"

"Rokudo Mukuro along with his gang. It's about to get much more noisier around here." She sighed.

"I see."

* * *

"I'm home." Tsuna announced as he walked through the door an went up to his room, "So tired..."

"Welcome home."

He opened his eyes and saw it was Camilla, "C-Camilla-chan?!"

"Welcome home, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta smiled.

"How was school?" Armino asked.

"Eh? Tsuna-nii? Who are you?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn appeared on top of his head, "He has a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?" Tsuna questioned.

"Tsuna, his names Fuuta and the Mafia are chasing after him." Camilla informed him.

Fuuta nodded.

"Huh? Uh, Reborn…Camilla-chan?" Tsuna looked at them both seeing they were completely serious, "Seriously?!"

A few minutes later he sat down cross-legged, while Fuuta was sitting in Camilla's lap, and Armino was sitting next to her.

"Tenth-generation Vongola boss, Tsuna-nii, please hide me!" Fuuta begged.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Tsuna looked at him like he was crazy, "I can't do anything about Mafia."

"I'm aware of that." Fuuta smiled.

"What?"

Camilla sighed, "Fuuta's title is Ranking Prince Fuuta, meaning his ranking's are one hundred percent accurate."

Fuuta brought out his big red book, "Ranked 872nd out of 872 Mafia bosses in terms of overall combat ability and intelligence. That's last place."

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at him.

"But in the ranking for people who can't refuse a request, you're first!" Fuuta smiled.

"What is this?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Camilla smiled, "Sounds about right."

"Did you bring him here?" Reborn questioned.

"I didn't have a choice he passed out right after he slammed into me, plus he's such a little cutie." She rubbed against his cheek making him giggle.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "I feel a sense of déjà vu here…"

"If you were to use this Book of Rankings to formulate a plan, you would win every single battle. Taking over the work would be a breeze." Reborn stated.

"Scary…" Tsuna said.

"I must admit that its truly frightening but I don't think we have to worry about it. So long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, we should be fine." Armino said calmly.

"Tsuna-nii, help me!" Fuuta pleaded.

"Eh? No way. You can't come running to me just because it says I don't like turning people down." Tsuna looked into the boy's eyes.

Camilla rubbed Fuuta's head, "But that's not all is it?"

Fuuta shook his head, "Nope. Tsuna-nii is ranked first in bosses with no ambition. So I don't have to worry about you taking the Book of Rankings."

"Now I just sound lame…" Tsuna cried anime tears.

"Tsuna," he looked at Camilla, "If your seriously considering throwing this defenseless squirrel into the lion's den then…I'll smash you!"

He flinched, _'S-She means it!'_ looking over at Fuuta he saw the boy was giving him the puppy dog eyes, "I-I'm starting to see it…"

"Tsuna-nii." Fuuta whined.

He sighed making eye contact with Camilla who smiled, "Since Camilla-chan and Reborn are okay with it, you can stay."

"Yay! Thank you, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta smiled.

Armino looked out the window, _'It's about to rain soon.'_

"Since he's here why not have him rank you three?" Reborn suggested.

"Huh? Me?" Tsuna said.

"Sound interesting." Haru opened the door.

"Haru, why're you here?" Tsuna questioned.

"Is that a new horoscope?" she walked in.

"Why do you always barge in here?" Tsuna demanded.

"I ran into your mom on the way back and she asked me to help bring in the laundry for her." Haru said.

"Is that so?" he moved closer to Camilla.

Haru pouted, "Do me to!"

Fuuta looked at Camilla who sighed, "Go ahead."

He smiled at Haru, "Okay! Since your Tsuna-nii's friend."

 _'_ _More like stalker.'_ Camilla and Tsuna thought.

"Hahi! Tsuna-nii?! Tsuna-san have you been hiding a little brother?!" Haru exclaimed.

"Why would I d that?!" Tsuna yelled.

"His names Fuuta, and he's not related to Tsuna." Camilla told her.

"I see." Haru said.

Haru was thinking about it, "What should I have done? What are the three most charming things about me?"

They all just stared at her.

"Being delusional can be bad for someone's health." Camilla deadpanned.

Armino and Tsuna nodded.

"Hahi! What's that supposed to mean?!" Haru yelled.

"Okay." Fuuta said getting off Camilla's lap and standing up everything in the room started to float.

"Hahi! What's going on?!" Haru yelled.

"R-Reborn! What is…huh?" Tsuna looked up to see Camilla, Reborn, and Armino hovering above them without a care in the world.

"It's Fuuta's Ranking Mode." Reborn said wearing a spaceman's helmet.

"What?!"

"The theory is that whenever he ranks something, the energy concentrated within of his body nullifies the force of gravity around him." The baby explained.

"Uh, theory?" Tsuna said.

"This is Fuuta. Yes, I hear you Ranking Planet." Fuuta was in a trance.

"Wh-What is he doing?!" Tsuna yelled.

"There's also a theory that he communicates with a planet of rankings far off in the galaxy." Reborn said.

"Like I'm going to believe that!" Tsuna yelled.

"That's so romantic!" Haru smiled.

Camilla rolled her eyes at her.

"No, it's so occult." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Haru-nee, your three most attractive features are…Number three: your beautiful eyes."

"Yay! That's so true! Tsuna-san. Look at them!"

Tsuna wasn't even looking at her and instead was looking at Camilla who was staring up at the ceiling, believing she's the one with the beautiful eyes.

"Number two: your cute dimples."

"Dimples!" Haru moved closer to Tsuna but he got as far away from her as possible.

"And number one: That whorl of hair."

"That's right!" Haru smiled.

"What?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Haru got closer to him, "Wanna see?"

"I'll pass." He got on the other side of the table where Camilla was, "You know, your rankings kind of weird."

The window opened, "Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You're Lambo!" I-Pin jumped on his head shutting him up.

"What are you doing?!" Lambo yelled as his head hit the ceiling, "Wh-Why am I floating?!"

"Very peculiar." I-Pin commented.

Fuuta did I-Pin next, "I-Pin's Mahjongg Mega Bomb is ranked 36th out of 816 special techniques. It's top class."

"So its pretty incredible…" Tsuna commented.

"Gyoza Kempo is ranked 116th out of 520 mid-range techniques. Such a high ranking at so young an age is quite remarkable. She's a superb prospect."

 _'_ _But in ten years she'll have to quit being a hitman to work at a ramen place.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Hey, hey! What about Lambo-san?! Tell something about Lambo-san! Quick, quick!" Lambo insisted.

"As for Lambo…he's first by a mile…on the list of most irritating Mafiosi."

Camilla hummed, "Now that's accurate."

"I'm afraid I must agree." Armino admitted.

"What kind of ranking is that?" Tsuna wondered.

"Juudaime! Why didn't you tell me the ranking kid is here?" Gokudera came in the room.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna said then saw Yamamoto.

"Yo." Yamamoto greeted.

"Yamamoto!"

"We just happened to bump into each other." Yamamoto smiled, "Oh, this is amazing."

"There's something I've wanted to ask you." Gokudera approached.

Fuuta turned to him.

"Where do I stand in the rankings of people fit to be the boss's right-hand man? Can you do that ranking, kid?!" Gokudera demanded.

"Here we go," Fuuta said, "Hayato-nii ranking is…out of range."

"Wh-wh-What?!" Gokudera fell backwards into Tsuna who caught him.

"You can be out of ranking's range?" Tsuna questioned.

"Not the ranking's range. Outside the atmosphere's range." Fuuta said.

"You mean out of this world?" Tsuna and Gokudera gave him a look.

"Haha! Another funny kid!" Yamamoto smiled.

"There are other roles to fill besides being a Mafia boss's right-hand man. Hayato-nii is ranked first among Mafiosi suited to be preschool teachers." Fuuta said.

"What?!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Haru yelled.

Camilla smirked, "Well now would you look at that? You like kids after all, you big softie."

"Shut it, Asura!" he blushed.

"The Gokudera-kun who's always fighting with Lambo?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Hahi! What?! Preschool teacher?!" Haru exclaimed in shock herself.

"He's ranked 2nd among those who like kids. A perfect fit." Fuuta said.

"I-I like kids…?" Gokudera didn't know how to process this.

"You're a fun guy, man." Yamamoto smiled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna then looked up when he felt hair on him,

Fuuta looked over at Camilla, "Cami-nee's Asura fighting style is ranked 1st out of 816 techniques."

"Seriously?!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"That's cool!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Her combat abilities, agility, intelligence, and speed rank 1st out of 872."

Tsuna looked at her as she blinked back at him, "That's right."

"Her eyes are ranked 1st out of 450 as the most prettiest eyes in existence."

Haru looked crushed when she heard that.

Tsuna blushed, but agreed that her green eyes are really pretty.

"She's ranked 1st among those who like kids."

"That's accurate." Tsuna and Reborn said.

"Her ability to attract small and large animals is a natural talent that no one can compare to."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other then at her, "That's true."

"She's also most suited to be a mafia's wife and suited to be a mother." Fuuta smiled.

Tsuna blinked then blushed.

Reborn smirked, _'Interesting.'_

Camilla was surprised by her rankings, especially the last one. would she really be suited as a wife and mother?

"Armi-nii's Takemikazuchi fighting style is ranked 2nd out of 816 techniques." Fuuta said.

"He's in the single digits too?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Armino bowed, "Thank you for your accurate ranking, Fuuta-kun."

"His ability to absorb lighting in any form is ranked 1st out of 520."

"He can absorb lightning?!" Tsuna and Haru yelled.

"That's amazing!" Yamamoto smiled.

Reborn found it interesting himself.

"His special ability is being able to telepathically communicate with birds."

"He can?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can do that." Camilla commented.

He smiled, "It's a talent I'm most proud of."

"He's most suited to be the right-hand of the Asura family and suited to be a father figure."

Armino blushed, "F-Father figure?!"

Camilla snickered, "Good for you."

Tsuna didn't comment on that as he felt hair on him from above, "B-Bianchi!"

"Well done Fuuta. Impressive display of judgment in your rakings. But love is what counts." Bianchi said from her perch on he celling.

"So cool!" Haru complimented.

"She's such a show-off." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah, a spooky one." Tsuna commented then heard a thump and saw it was Gokudera who became stone, "He's petrified from all the shocks?!"

"In that case, make a love ranking to show who loves me." Bianchi requested.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sounds like fun. Fuuta, do it." Reborn smirked.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna looked at him.

"Then I'll start ranking the people Tsuna-nii loves." Fuuta smiled.

Tsuna felt himself lifted in the air.

"For the ranking of people Tsuna-nii loves…" Fuuta said.

"Wait!" Tsuna pleaded.

"In first place:"

Everyone waited in anticipation but Camilla smirked

"Leon."

"No way!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto laughed, "Seriously, Tsuna?"

"Wasn't expecting that." Bianchi admitted.

Haru cried.

Haru was near the window, "My heart is like the sky, raining tears."

Fuuta looked out the window, "Rain?" he fell over and everyone else fell but Camilla, Armino, Bianchi, and Reborn landed safely.

Fuuta had his head on the bed, but Camilla rubbed his back, "You good?"

He nodded, "I'm just not feeling well, rain and me don't mix. I hate rain. It messes up my rankings."

"What?! It does?!" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn jumped on the bed, "There's a theory that rain disrupts his communication with the Ranking Planet."

"Enough with the theories!" Tsuna yelled, "But does that mean any rankings done while it's raining are wrong?"

Gokudera sat up slowly, "Then my ranking was…" he saw his sister and passed out.

"Go-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"When did it start raining?" Haru wondered walking over towards the window she then looked down, "What's with the crowd of umbrella's?!"

Camilla sighed and pulled Haru away from the window and looked out, "Didn't take them long to find this place now did it?"

Armino nodded, "There's a lot of them."

Gokudera went near the window himself then ducked down along with Tsuna and Yamamoto, "They're from the Todd Family. I recognize that man."

"So their the guys after Fuuta." Tsuna looked over at the sleeping boy.

Camilla looked up at the clouds, "The rain's clearing up."

Reborn turned to Tsuna, "You're the one that agreed to hide Fuuta."

"That's true, but…" Tsuna looked down.

Camilla gave Armino a look and he nodded heading out the door, "Armino-kun?" Tsuna watched him leave.

He smiled, "Don't worry, Sawada-san." He walked out of the room.

Camilla went near Lambo, "I need to two grenades."

Lambo smiled, "Okay, Cami-nee!" he dug into his afro and pulled out two pink grenades giving them to her.

"Camilla-chan, what are you planning to do?" Tsuna questioned.

She didn't answer him and instead put Fuuta on her back making sure he was in place, "I'll open the window and throw these grenades at them and run off with Fuuta. You guys see how many you can take out, Armino will be helping us out."

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna protested.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll help too!" Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera got his dynamite out, "We'll bunker up in here."

"That sounds good." The baseball player smiled.

Camilla smirked, "Listen up, here's what we're gonna do, Yamamoto and Gokudera will wrap Haru up in a green blanket making those idiots believe its Fuuta, I'll throw the grenades at them while you three come in at that moment and distract them so they know I don't have Fuuta with me. I'll use that time to escape by jumping on the roofs. Armino will toss some kunai at them to help you out then he'll grab Tsuna and follow us. Understood?"

"Got it." Yamamoto saluted.

"Sounds like a plan." Gokudera said.

"Hahi! Why do I have to play as bait?!" Haru complained.

"Because your not useful at anything else." Camilla stated.

Haru got depressed.

"Th-That was cold." Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Get ready."

They all nodded.

* * *

The plan had started.

Camilla jumped out the window getting their attention and tossed the pink grenades at them covering them with smoke, she used that time to hide behind a chimney. When it cleared the front door opened and Yamamoto and Gokudera came out with Haru propped over Yamamoto's shoulder covered from head to toe in a green blanket. Gokudera threw some dynamite at them, while Armino threw kunai with electricity gathered around them and shocked some into unconsciousness. Yamamoto ad Gokudera used that time to run away while Armino grabbed Tsuna and jumped on the roof Camilla was on.

"Let's go." She said.

"Right." Armino nodded and followed her as they ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Tsuna was n Armino's back, "How are you feeling, Sawada-san?"

"I-I'm fine. How's Fuuta?" Tsuna asked.

"Still asleep." Camilla said.

"There they are!"

Camilla clicked her tongue, "Three of them knew it was a faint, that's fine." She knew Chikusa was here already because she sensed he was nearby, _'Didn't take them long to show up, now didn't it?'_

They arrived at the playground, "Here's fine." Camilla said hand Fuuta over to Tsuna who took him.

"We have more fighting room, here." Armino said.

"You two are gonna fight?" Tsuna looked at them both.

She smiled, "Don't worry about us, you just worry about Fuuta."

Armino smiled.

The three men arrived.

"Yo." The leader approached.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble."

"No more playing tag."

"Hand the kid over." The leader smirked.

Camilla sighed, "Armino, show no mercy."

He took out two kunai, "Understood." Both of them disappeared from their positions taking the three men by surprise.

"Wh-Where'd they go?!" his questioned was answered when Camilla appeared in front of him and got him right in the gut knocking him out.

"Scum."

Armino brought his kunai to the other thugs neck, "Are you scared?" the man didn't have time to reply because the tip of the kunai hit his neck and a powerful electric shock took him down.

The leader took a step back, "Wh-What the hell?!"

Camilla smirked, "What's the matter? You acting so cocky not too long ago, did you get scared?" she mocked.

"I believe he is frightened." Armino smiled.

Tsuna held Fuuta protectively, _'These two are never scared to face danger. I…I want to fight along side them!'_ he felt something hit his forehead and he started to fight the leader. Fuuta chose that time to wake up.

"This is the first time my rankings ever been wrong." Fuuta stared in awe.

Camilla rubbed his head, "Not everything is predicted right."

Tsuna sighed.

"Your amazing! I'm so impressed by how you overturned my rankings!" Fuuta hugged him.

"You're happy that your wrong?" Tsuna looked at him.

"I must observe this further if you don't mind. Can I stay here?" Fuuta smiled.

"Huh?"

Camilla smiled, "Let's go."

They walked ahead of her as she stood there for a little while and looked behind her, _'Chikusa saw the whole thing, Mukuro's coming.'_

Oh how right she is.

* * *

 **Next Time: Kokuyo Strikes Part 1**


	11. Kokuyo Strikes Part 1!

And now, the Mukuro Arc

* * *

It was night and the full moon was out but Camilla knew that it forebode something, something dark. Mukuro's here along with his gang to cause trouble but she already knew they would be here. Great.

"Looks like their here." She said.

Armino just walked in the living room and stared out the window, "What should we do?"

"I'l tell Reborn and the others, and be prepared because their gonna be coming for us too. All of us." She warned.

"Understood." He said.

She sighed, _'Never a dull moment.'_

* * *

Armino was walking near Tsuna's house early in the morning and sensed him, _'Here's here.'_

"Hey, hey. You're Takemikazuchi Armino?" a boy with wild blonde hair asked.

Armino stopped walking and looked at him, "Yes I am. I apologize for being rude but I have to be going now, I'm afraid I have no time for petty squabbles."

"Huh? Then, I'll let you pass if you beat me." He stuck his tongue out.

Armino bowed, "As you see fit."

The blonde boy grinned putting teeth in his mouth, "You'll regret it! Urufu Chan'neru (Wolf Channel)!"

Armino made no sort of emotional response, _'Just like Camilla-sama said.'_

The blonde boy came at him quickly making an attempt to dip his claws into him, but Armino proved to be faster having disappeared and reappeared behind him, "Channel" your ability to manipulate any animal you want through those fangs of yours. Interesting."

The boy tried to swipe him again but Armino dodged it very easily without an trouble at all making him mad, "Dammit, hold still!"

Armino sighed slamming his palm into his face, then slammed his head to the ground before jumping on top of a telephone pole, "Your quite the aggressive one, maybe you should drink some milk. It's obvious you suffer from a calcium deficiency."

"Shut up!" the blonde boy yelled about to attack again but Armino was already in front of him having both hands on the side of his head, "Chidori (A Thousand Birds)." Electricity cackled through his fingers before fully electrocuted the boy's head making him cry out in pain and fell to the ground knocked out.

Armino sighed as he looked down at the boy's fallen form, "Joshima Ken, I can sympathize with you and your comrades. However, that gives you no excuse to go after my and Camilla-sama's comrades in such a deplorable way." And with that he picked the boy up and disappeared. The reason he was there in the first place and not Ryouhei was because he directed the boxer to another area so he could jog there and not get attacked. Looks like it worked. Camilla told him that in the early morning Ken would attack Sasagawa Ryouhei so she had him take his place. The plan was a complete success, now all he had to do was drop him off towards their hideout. It wasn't that far honestly, as soon as he arrived he gently put him down on the ground in front of the entrance before leaving quickly.

 _'_ _Things are going well so far, Camilla-sama.'_ He thought.

* * *

Camilla had her cellphone placed to her ear and smirked, _'So it worked. He actually took the bait, good job Armino.'_

Tsuna saw her smirk and felt a little uneasy, he was surprised when she arrived at his front door this morning and said she'd walk with him to school, but he agreed to it anyway.

"Good work. Get here as soon as you can." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing. More importantly, look at that." She pointed to where the Disciplinary was gathered.

"Hm?" Tsuna saw them gathered there as well.

"After all those incidents, tensions must be high." Reborn observed.

"So it _is_ being done by people with a grudge against the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna said.

"That's not exactly correct." Camilla said.

"Eh?"

"That's right."

He flinched turning behind him, "Hibari-san!"

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Yo." Camilla had her hand up.

"Hello there, baby, Omnivore." Hibari greeted back then approached, "I intend to extinguish the root of the threat."

 _'_ _Hibari-san freaks me out!'_ Tsuna thought.

"The person responsible is Rokudo Mukuro and his gang." Camilla said making them look at her.

"So you know." Reborn said not even surprised.

"Armino called me and said he already took care of Joshima Ken who tried to attack him this morning. He finished him off quickly and dumped him back to wherever he came from." She shrugged not caring.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Armino-kun's amazing…"

"Where are they?" Hibari questioned.

"Armino's on his way, he should be arriving right about…" the person they were talking about landed right in between Camilla and Tsuna making the brown haired boy scream.

Armino bowed, "Good morning, Camilla-sama, Sawada-san, Reborn-san, and Hibari-san."

"That was fast." Reborn complimented.

He stood up straight, "I was looking around the area for a while and spotted no one with malicious intent before coming here."

Tsuna gave him a concerned look, "Camilla-chan said you were attacked, are you okay?"

"I am fine, really. He was strong, but my training with the Takemikazuchi clan proved to be much more effective." Armino smiled.

She smirked, "I'll say."

"You know where their location is. Tell me." Hibari demanded.

Armino became serious, "They are currently using Kokuyo Land as their base of operations. If you plan to go after them then please let me caution you with a warning, the man who leads them is a master illusionist. Be careful."

"I can handle myself." Hibari stated.

"I know you can." Armino smiled.

Hibari sensed something behind him and hit something, which looked like a man the gang knew well.

"Dr. Shamal!" Tsuna said.

The female student he was harassing ran off as Hibari approached the fallen doctor.

"Ow…what was that for?" Shamal complained.

"I sensed malicious intent…" Hibari said, "I suppose it was my imagination."

"No, not at all. You had every right to hit him." Camilla looked at the doctor with disgust.

Armino narrowed his eyes at him, "Despicable."

Hibari turned to face them and Camilla noticed something on his neck and grabbed it taking the perfect by surprise. Opening her palm she saw it was one of Shamal's insects and shrugged but frowned remembering he was harassing a female student and gave him a murderous look, "Hoh?"

Shamal flinched.

She grabbed Hibari's tonfa in one hand and dragged the doctor off with the other making them all look at her retreating back, before any of them could say anything they heard a loud bash followed by a scream making Tsuna and Armino flinch. A few minutes later Camilla came back and gave Hibari back his tonfa, "I wiped the blood off."

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna frowned.

"What? He deserved it." She didn't see why he was making a big deal out of it.

Hibari smirked and walked off, "I owe you." He told Armino who simply smiled at his retreating figure.

"I believe he would a be a fitting husband for either clan." Armino said.

Camilla snorted, "Yeah right, we'll see about that."

"Anyway, what was that about with Shamal?" Tsuna frowned at her.

"Oh, he was helping Hibari with something which is why there was a mosquito on his neck, I attacked him because he's the enemy of women." Camilla said.

"I see…"

They then heard Hibari's ringtone and gave him a look behind his back, "I understand." He looked over at them, "More students from Namimori have been attacked."

"Eh?"

Camilla narrowed her eyes, _'Ryouhei should still be safe though as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera, so it's fine.'_

"Mochida is among the victims." Hibari pointed out.

"Who cares." Camilla, Armino, and Reborn said.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "That's enough all of you."

* * *

Camilla was walking out of the convenient store having gotten lucky, "Red Velvet Cake flavored chocolate! Japan is awesome!" she walked away but not before hearing a voice behind her.

"Namimori Middle School, Class 1-A. Seat number ten. Campbell Camilla."

Turning her head slightly to the side she smiled, "Oh, Kakimoto Chikusa. I'm surprised you'd actually come after me."

"Let's get this over with. I don't want to break a sweat." Chikusa told her but still surprised she knew his name.

"Impatient are we? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood for fighting today, so leave." She stated turning her back to him and caught the yoyo he launched at her gripping it tightly, "Yoyo's with needles in them, huh?"

Chikusa blinked in surprise, "How did you know?"

"How indeed." She gave him his yoyo back.

"What's this, a fight?" one male looked at them.

"Looks interesting." The other grinned.

Camilla gave them a slight glare, "Annoying."

"Agreed. We're not putting on a show." Faster than they could have seen he sent needles at them paralyzing both males.

Camilla sighed, "This is why people hate bystanders, so annoying."

"Let's hurry this up." Chikusa said.

"I said I'm not in the mood right now, don't make me tell you again." She frowned then felt her bag wasn't in her hand anymore, "Huh? Where's my…" she saw it was on the floor and had needles in them making her eye twitch and a murderous aura surrounded her, "Hoh?"

Chikusa sent needles at her but she grabbed them and stuck them in her mouth taking him by surprise again. She took them out of her mouth, "That little paralyzing poison you've got? It doesn't work on me," she snapped them in half, "I'm really pissed off right now and your gonna pay, then Mukuro's next!" She came at him.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera were heading over to where Camilla was, turns out Mukuro was using the ranking's to go after everyone. Armino was second and Camilla's first. They were going out of order but it didn't matter.

"Damn, to think Asura was next!" Gokudera frowned.

Tsuna was running as fast as he could, _'Camilla-chan!'_

They kept on running until they finally arrived at the shopping district and spotted her.

"Asura!" Gokudera yelled.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna yelled.

What they saw made them both freeze with fear, she held the Kokuyo person by the neck and he was bleeding everywhere but she had her weapon out and had her clawed hand ready to scratch his face off or whatever else she was trying to do, "Any last words? You need to pay with your life for ruining my Red Velvet flavored chocolate."

Tsuna and Gokudera sweat-dropped, "Uh…did we miss something here?" Gokudera finally said.

Camilla saw them and dropped Chikusa without a second thought, "Not much, just dishing out punishment."

"Punishment?" Tsuna said slowly.

"Yes, he committed the most heinous thing ever and that was…" she started.

"That was?" they repeated.

"RUINING MY RED VELVET FLAVORED CHOCOLATE!" she raged out.

Both boys fell down anime style and looked at her as though she was crazy, "Your seriously pissed off because he ruined your chocolate?!" Gokudera yelled.

She got in his face making him flinch, "Its. Red. Velvet. Flavored. Chocolate!"

He sweat-dropped.

Tsuna was just happy she was okay, "I'm glad, your alright."

"Wish I could say the same for my chocolate," she looked depressed, "You Kokuyo guys are assholes."

"Anyway, at least you took the guy out." Gokudera said looking over only to see he was gone, "He's gone!"

"Saved me the trouble."

They looked over and saw he was standing up.

Tsuna stared at him, _'This guy is from Kokuyo? He looks kinda dangerous…'_

Before he could do anything Camilla used her wires to hang him in mid air with both arms above his head, "That's enough out of you, Armino!"

Armino appeared before Chikusa and did the same thing he did to Ken, "Chidori (A Thousand Birds)." Electricity coursed through his head making him cry out in pain before he lost consciousness.

Tsuna and Gokudera flinched when they saw what he did.

"How brutal…" Tsuna commented.

"Armino, send him back to where he came from." Camilla ordered.

"Understood." He cut the wires tossing Chikusa over his shoulder and disappeared.

Camilla sighed, "Unbelievable."

"I didn't realize just how powerful he was." Gokudera was talking about Armino.

"He's no pushover, he did defeat a member of Kokuyo and used the same technique on him." Camilla informed him.

"You guys!" turning their heads they saw it was Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

"I heard the commotion and came, what happened?" he questioned.

"Don't worry about it, right now we need to pay Mukuro a little visit." Camilla scowled.

"Fine by me." Gokudera agreed.

"I'm all for it." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna was scared but shook his head, "I'm in!"

They smiled.

Let's go!

* * *

Back in Kokuyo Land Mukuro heard a thumping noise and saw it was Chikusa, looks like he was defeated as well. How interesting.

"Kufufu, very interesting. What strong opponents they are." Mukuro chuckled.

* * *

"So their hiding out in Kokuyo Land?" Yamamoto looked at Camilla.

"Yep. There's Mukuro the leader, Joshima Ken subordinate, Kakimoto Chikusa subordinate, Birds subordinate, Lancia forced to join against his will, The Bloody Twins subordinates, and M.M female subordinate and a pain in the ass." Camilla informed them of each member.

"I see, did you predict them coming right after Fuuta got here?" Reborn questioned.

"Yep."

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn tilted his fedora down, "Camilla has the ability to see into the future, which means she knew these attacks were going to happen and knew who the mastermind was."

"What?! I've never heard of an Asura with that ability before!" Gokudera was taken back.

"That's amazing, Camilla-chan!" Yamamoto grinned.

"I didn't know that…" Tsuna stared at her.

"Only my gramps, siblings, and cousin Armino know about it, not the whole clan." Camilla said.

Tsuna can see why, there's no telling what they'd make her predict.

"Just so you know, Armino and my little sister will be coming along. She said she wanted to test out her new weapon anyway." She said.

"Eh, your bringing your little sister?! Are you sure about that?!" Tsuna yelled.

"She'll be fine, the brats ten times scarier than Mukuro anyway."

Armino nodded, "That she is."

Tsuna could only imagine.

"By the way Hibari lost to Mukuro." Armino informed.

"What?" Tsuna gasped.

"Just like I predicted." Camilla sighed.

"You predicted this?!" Tsuna turned to her.

"It's his own fault for letting his guard down, but don't worry he'll bounce right back and the one who defeated Mukuro…was you." She smiled.

Tsuna blinked at her and saw she wasn't lying, "Un. I'll do it."

"Good. Also, Fuuta is there being used as a hostage." She told them.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled.

"So that's how they got the rankings!" Gokudera scowled.

Camilla stood up, "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

Mission: Start!

* * *

"Here it is, Kokuyo Land." Camilla announced.

"Was it abandoned?" Gokudera wondered.

"It used to be a multi-purpose recreational retreat called Kokuyo Center." Reborn informed them.

Camilla and Tsuna felt a strange connection towards this place, but more so Camilla. There's no way she came to Japan here as a kid, right?

"Right, I came here as a kid! I remember this place. They had a karaoke, a movie theater, even a little zoo!" Tsuna remembered, "I even played with another kid here, but I can't remember what they looked like!"

"It's all gone now." Camilla said narrowing her eyes, _'Why do I feel like I've been here before?'_

"If you've been here before, then you lead the way, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"What?! But that was years ago!" Tsuna protested.

Gokudera touched the lock, "The lock's totally rusted. They're not coming in or out this way. What next?" Gokudera wondered.

Bellona stepped up and smiled before putting both hands on the locks breaking them like they were nothing, "We can go in now!"

"Nice one, Bell." Camilla rubbed her head.

She grinned.

"She wasn't kidding…her sister's really strong." Tsuna stared at the little girl.

They walked through the entrance looking around the area, it really did look deserted.

"I'm pretty sure there was a glass-walled zoo…" Tsuna looked around.

"I don't see it." Camilla commented.

Yamamoto bent down, "What's this? It's like an animal's paw print…"

"Heads up." Camilla and Reborn warned.

Ken came out of his hiding place headed right for Yamamoto who jumped back just in time and fell down the ground but Camilla, Armino, and Bellona were pretty sure they heard glass shatter.

"Welcome!" Ken followed after him.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled.

They all looked down the hole, "What was that?" Tsuna wondered.

"It looked like a person…" Gokudera commented.

"What happened to Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked down.

"He's down there and he's fine, so don't worry." Camilla assured.

"That person just now was Joshima Ken, he's the same one that attacked me this morning but I defeated him," Armino told them, "He heals fast."

Reborn appeared, "Tsuna's memory is correct. The zoo is buried below the dirt."

"What?! So we're on its roof?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I knew I heard the sound of glass shattering." Camilla said.

"I heard it to." Bellona smiled.

"You alive, baseball freak?" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto sat up slowly, "Ow…"

"He fell all the way down there!" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto laughed, "Didn't see that coming."

"That's not funny!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yamamoto, Joshima Ken is currently down there with you!" Armino told the boy.

* * *

"Hm?" he turned his head his head and saw Ken snarling at him.

"What's that? An animal?" Tsuna questioned.

"No, its Joshima Ken. His ability is known as "Channel," he's able to the abilities of any animal he's possessing." Camilla informed.

"Seriously?" Gokudera couldn't believe it.

"Don't worry, Yamamoto will be fine." Armino assured.

* * *

"Welcome, Yamamoto Takeshi. Kakipi's still out cold an I have no orders, so I was really bored. But now that my prey's shown up…I'm supper happy." Ken grinned.

* * *

Bellona stared at him, "He's ugly."

"Yep." Camilla agreed.

"You two…" Tsuna sighed.

* * *

Ken looked up, "You guys up there his friends? Gimme a minute here, I'll come after you next," he then spotted Armino, "You! I'll get you back for this morning!"

"Your welcome to try." Armino looked uninterested.

"What?!"

Camilla looked at him, "So…what exactly happened when you two fought?"

"Nothing."

Yamamoto laughed, "Your like a dog. That some kind of impression?"

Tsuna and Gokudera gave him an exasperated look, "Yamamoto still thinks this is a game…" Tsuna said.

"That idiot." Gokudera said.

* * *

"Are you some kind of retard? Well, who cares." Ken ran past him putting fangs in his mouth he flipped around for a while then came at Yamamoto, "Dinner time!" Yamamoto held up his bat but it was broken in half.

"Yamamoto's bat!" Tsuna yelled.

Ken jumped back, "Next time, I'll rip out your throat."

* * *

"Must be one of his channels." Camilla observed.

"It is." Armino said.

"Is Yamamoto gonna be okay?" Tsuna asked them.

"He's fine." Camilla said.

* * *

Yamamoto sighed, "I get it. When you're playing Mafia, there's no reason to hold back in a fight! That's the rule right?" Yamamoto became serious.

"He's not scared, he's actually…" Tsuna stared.

"He may not look it, but he's pretty tough. He's really pissed about his bat being broken." Reborn said.

Camilla smirked, "Indeed he is."

* * *

"Can I ask you something before we fight? You seem different. When did you change?" Yamamoto asked him innocently.

Ken's eyebrow twitched, "He _is_ a retard. Well, whatever. Guess I'll tell you. I can take on the abilities of various animals." She changed his fang and soon changed into his Gorilla channel.

"Wow, cool! Is that some new type of steroid?" Yamamoto wondered.

"It is not!" Ken grabbed his shoulders and tossed him aside but Yamamoto landed safely back down.

"Are you trying to make this a test of endurance?" Ken questioned.

"That's not it. There are just more important things than playing Mafia." Yamamoto scratched his cheek.

* * *

Tsuna felt guilty for bringing him here and Reborn kicked him down the hole.

"What are you doing, Reborn-san?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Shut up and watch." Reborn said.

* * *

"Ow!" Tsuna got up slowly.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"What, more prey?" Ken wondered, "He looks weaker, I guess I'll take him first!" he went after Tsuna but Yamamoto threw a rock at the back of his head.

"I'm your opponent, right?" Yamamoto smiled which then became scary, "Bring it. I'll hit you with this and make it game over."

"A challenge? Interesting! I guess I'll show you what I'm like when I fight seriously too." Ken grinned putting a different canine in his mouth and came at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto threw a rock at him but Ken evaded it, "You missed! You're mine!"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled.

Yamamoto smiled as his arm was bleeding, "Same…to you!" he used the back end of his sword knocking Ken out.

* * *

"He was going to let him have an arm from the start…" Gokudera stared.

"Yep." Camilla smiled.

Reborn got a glint in his eye.

* * *

"Your arm…You did that to save me…I'm sorry, Yamamoto! It's all my fault! You have a baseball tournament…!" Tsuna apologized.

Yamamoto grinned, "Hey now, gimme a break. There's nothing more important than friends, right?"

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

"And this wound isn't enough to keep me out of the tournament." He grinned.

"Juudaime!" they looked above them.

"I'll pull you up, now!" Gokudera yelled.

* * *

Camilla became serious, _'We're not done yet.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Kokuyo Strike Part 2!**


	12. Kokuyo Strikes Part 2!

Part 2 is here!

* * *

Camilla was in deep thought, _'While it's true Yamamoto got over on Ken, we're not done yet. Not by a long shot.'_

"Why don't we take a break?" Tsuna suggested.

"You're right, I'm pretty hungry." Yamamoto agreed.

"Why don't we stop for lunch, boss?" Gokudera suggested.

Yamamoto had put the food on a concrete rock, "I'll pass out the sushi and tea."

"Wow, sushi from your shop Yamamoto!" Tsuna smiled.

"Looks good." Camilla complimented.

"Yummy!" Bellona smiled.

"I must say its very delicious." Armino agreed.

Before they could eat the food started bubbling up before it exploded but luckily they got out of the way in time.

"What was that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We're under attack." Camilla told him.

"Where is it coming from?" Yamamoto wondered.

Gokudera looked around, "There you are!" he threw his dynamite in the direction he heard the sound from.

"Lame weapons." A female voice mocked.

The smoke cleared to reveal a girl with short red hair holding a clarinet, "Can't think why Kakipi and Ken had such a problem with you."

"That's Kokuyo Middle School's uniform!" Tsuna said.

"Which means…" Yamamoto said.

"That's M.M. the pain in the ass." Camilla sighed.

M.M. glared at her, "What did you say, bitch?!"

"Watch your mouth in front of my little sister, prostitute." Camilla sneered.

"Wha?!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "This is no time for a cat fight!"

"Don't you dare talk down to me." M.M. threatened holding her clarinet.

"There's nothing frightening about you at all, besides your weapon is pathetic. She's all your kid." Camilla turned to her sister.

Bellona beamed, "Hai!" she ran forward with a smile.

Tsuna gave Camilla a worried look, "Will she really be okay?"

Camilla smirked, "Your about to see why she's just as dangerous as the rest of my family, including me."

Armino clasped his hands together, "I will pray for your soul, M.M."

"She's that bad?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yep." Camilla and Armino nodded.

M.M. scoffed, "What with this kid?"

Bellona stared at her, "Your ugly. My sister's are prettier than you."

Gokudera snorted, "The kid's good."

Yamamoto laughed.

"Children are too honest…" Tsuna said.

M.M. was shaking with anger, "Why you little…! Die!" she brought the clarinet to her mouth but the girl was already gone, "Where'd she?" she saw the kid was in front of her.

"Your slow." Bellona said coldly and slammed her palm into the girl's stomach sending her flying back and hitting the ground hard. M.M. coughed a few times trying not to choke.

Tsuna and the others were shocked, "A-Amazing…" Tsuna said.

"I know she's an Asura, but still…" Gokudera couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's one strong sister you've got." Yamamoto complimented.

"No kidding." Camilla rolled her eyes.

Armino was worried, "Are you sure she should be using that weapon? M.M. could be killed."

Camilla gave him an innocent look, "You say that like it's a bad thing." She tilted her head.

He sweat-dropped, "Camilla-sama…"

M.M. got up slowly, "Wh-what was that…?"

Bellona tilted her head, "Your really weak."

"Shut up!" M.M. brought her clarinet to her mouth and blew out of it but Bellona was faster and was already behind the girl slamming her head down to the ground.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Camilla winced.

"No kidding…" Tsuna commented.

M.M. got up slowly, "This damn brat…it's like she's superhuman…"

Bellona pouted, "Your boring…but that's okay because Cami-neechan said I get to use _that_ on you, so this should be fun." She dug into her dress pocket and pulled a silver stick out and transformed it into a large hammer that lit up with indigo flames getting Reborn's attention.

 _'_ _Those are…'_ he thought.

"A giant hammer?!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled.

"Hahaha, cool!" Yamamoto laughed.

M.M. took a step back, "Wh-what are you?!"

"I'm Bellona!" she grinned charging at M.M quickly taking everyone by surprise and slammed the hammer down to the ground causing a huge explosion sending everyone, but Camilla, Armino, and Reborn back.

"Wh-What?!" Tsuna stuttered.

"She can hold that thing and swing it like it's no big deal?!" Gokudera stared.

Yamamoto laughed, "Your sister's something else Camilla-chan."

"That she is." Camilla stared.

M.M.'s weapon was destroyed so she was left vulnerable to the little girl who was smiling innocently, "Wow, your still alive? Guess your not as weak as I thought you were, old hag."

M.M was paralyzed with fear to say anything about being called "old hag," and stared at the girl in fear, she only felt this kind of fear with…Mukuro!

Bellona stood in front of her still smiling, "What's wrong?" she asked innocently her hammer still lit up with indigo flames, her eyes turning yellow and the felling of fear she put into M.M.

"M-Monster…" she stuttered.

Bellona raised the hammer, "Goodnight, old hag." She slammed it down causing another explosion that thankfully didn't send everyone flying. There was smoke covering them both but they couldn't see. When the smoke cleared they saw Bellona walking towards them holding her hammer behind her back with a smile.

"I'm all done, Cami-neechan, Tsuna-nii!" she smiled.

Camilla rubbed her head, "You were amazing out there, I'm proud of you."

She giggled.

Armino clasped his hand together again, "Rest in peace."

Reborn was staring at the girl, _'Those were Mist flames…she's a mist user.'_

Tsuna and the others looked over as the smoke cleared and saw M.M who had her eyes wide open with tears streaming out, taking a good look at her they could see she was unconscious.

"Unbelievable…" Tsuna's eyes were shaking.

"Those flame around the hammer…" Gokudera commented.

Yamamoto nervously laughed, "That was pretty cool, but a little scary."

"Told you." Camilla smirked.

There was an elderly laugh, "Glad to see that greedy little snip got defeated."

"Wh-Who are you?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Camilla sighed, "That would be Birds."

"Look at this." Birds touched his remote control and showed an image of both Haru and Kyoko, "Your friends are being targeted."

"Kyoko-chan, Haru!" Tsuna said.

Bellona smiled at him, "Hey Oji-san, you should leave. If you don't…I'll smash you."

"Don't be scary!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla sighed, "Birds uses those birds of his to transmit tiny cameras placed on them."

Birds looked at her, "And how do you know that?"

"None of your damn business, you clown." Camilla said.

Armino smiled at the birds already speaking to them through telepathy.

Tsuna and the guys noticed something, "Who are those guys?"

"The Bloody Twins." Camilla told them.

"That's them?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Yep. Creepy bastards aren't they?" Camilla stared.

"I'll say." Gokudera agreed.

"Their ugly." Bellona commented.

"We know." They all said.

Birds laughed viciously, "Those two will do exactly what I say."

The twins sprouted claws and made to kill Haru and Kyoko, Tsuna was about to yell but Camilla stopped him, "You all done?" she turned to Armino.

"I am." Armino smiled.

The two birds on the man's shoulders left him and flew over to Armino, one perched on his head, the other his shoulder, "I gave one of the birds instructions on how to break free from their restraints and it worked."

Birds stared at him, "You…"

Tsuna pointed at the screen, "Look!"

They all saw one of the Bloody Twins were taken out by Shamal, "It's Shamal!" Tsuna said.

Birds looked at them, "Shamal?" he repeated, _'You mean the first-rate hitman, Trident Shamal?!'_

"Way to go!" Yamamoto smiled.

"About time, you crazy doctor!" Gokudera smirked.

Armino glared at the man, "As for your birds, they are now free and will stay with me, but I will release one because there's someone else who could benefit from having a little partner." He gestured to the bird on his head as it flew off towards the person inside the building.

Birds coughed into his fist, "Calm down, did you all forget? There's one more."

But they didn't have to worry because I-Pin appeared and saved Haru kicking him in the stomach, "How dare you target a defenseless woman!"

Haru looked confused.

Adult Lambo showed up, "Oh, there you are, Haru-san. You're okay now."

"I-Pin! Lambo!" Tsuna stared.

"No way! Where did they come from?! No one should have known about this!" Birds yelled.

I-Pin smiled, "I'm glad I watched over Haru-san like I was told."

Shamal smiled lazily, "Looks like she saw right through them."

Tsuna was confused, _"Like I was told?" "Saw through them?"_ he turned to Camilla who stood there smiling, "I-It couldn't be…Camilla-chan, y-you…" He smiled.

"You didn't think I'd just leave those two unguarded did you? I knew this freak would try something like this, so I had I-Pin, Lambo, and Shamal watch over them until the time was right to make their move. And they did." She smirked.

Reborn smirked himself, "It's nice that you have a Family who'll step up when things get hairy."

Tsuna smiled then frowned at him, "Wait, their not family!"

Camilla cracked her knuckles and approached Birds, "Let's take him out…painfully."

Armino brought out his kunai, "Understood."

Gokudera was smirking himself, Yamamoto frowned, and Bellona smiled having her hammer ready to smash him into the ground. Birds back away slowly.

"Hey, you two get them!" He yelled at the twins.

The one near Shamal tired to het him but his head grew and his muscles ended up twitching in weird places before he keeled over.

Tsuna looked disturbed, _'That was one of the Trident Mosquito's diseases?! Scary!'_

"Damn you, Shamal!" Birds cursed, "But I've still got one more!"

I-Pin got into a stance, "Stay with her, Lambo-san."

"Will do. Come, Haru-san. Let's leave this to I-Pin." Adult Lambo got her away from there.

The other twin tried to attack but I-Pin was faster, jumping on a pole she landed back down on him, "Haku! Hatsu! Chun! Haisan-gen!" she grabbed his head, got his arm with her leg, and other arm with her arm and broke them making his bone make a cracking noise.

"Wow, I-Pin! The ten-years-older version of the third most promising hitman!" Tsuna complimented.

"This is crazy! They're the serial killers known as the Twin Demons!" Birds was backed up against the wall, "Rokudo-san's missions always do have high difficulty…I think I'll take my leave now," he bowed then stood up, "Talk to yo-" Gokudera slammed his foot in his face and watched him fall to the ground.

"Man, he's out with one hit…" Gokudera stared.

"Guess he wasn't much of a fighter himself." Yamamoto commented.

"In the end, he was only acting out of greed." Reborn stated.

Camilla sighed, "What a loser," she looked over at Armino, "Don't tell me you plan on keeping the birds."

"I am." Armino smiled.

"Lovely." She then sensed something coming at them fast and acted quickly slicing it in half with her bare hand.

"A steel beam." Yamamoto stared.

They looked behind them and saw a man who had a hat covering his face, holding a large steel ball that had a chain sticking out of it.

"Wh-Who is he?!" Tsuna stared.

"Lancia." Camilla said, "He's the last one."

"So we have to beat this guy now?" Gokudera questioned.

Lancia took off his hat, "Don't bother. Cannot defeat me."

Camilla took a step forward, "I got this one."

"Are you sure?" Tsuna gave her a worried look.

Camilla stood in front of him, "I need to start fighting myself. To be honest I'm beginning to get a little bored."

Lancia stared at her, "You're the one that defeated Chikusa."

"He ruined my chocolate, he's lucky I even left him alive." She stated.

"Your still mad about that?!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed.

"They say food grudges last a long time." Reborn commented.

"Seriously?!" Tsuna yelled.

Lancia swing his weapon around but Camilla wasn't worried, "Big guy like you able to carry and swing that thing? Kudos to you."

He let it levitate in front of him, "Sennja Reppa!" using his palm to gather wind he sent it towards her.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna yelled.

She closed her eyes keeping calm and pulling out her weapon bringing both hands together, "Neko no Yurikago (Cat's Cradle)." Creating a pentagram she sent it at the weapon slicing the snakes while pushing the weapon back towards Lancia who quickly covered himself with both hands when it made contact making him slide back a little.

Lancia gave her a look of disbelief.

"A-Amazing…" Tsuna stuttered.

"She sent it right back at him." Gokudera stared.

Yamamoto blinked.

Armino smiled, "Camilla-sama has been practicing with her weapon everyday when she comes home from school, even on the weekends. She even created special attacks with them."

Bellona smiled, "Cami-neechan's the best!"

Reborn smirked, _'I see, so those are the results of her training.'_

Camilla played with the wires, "What's up? Not done already are you?"

Lancia stared at her, "Who are you?"

"Campbell Camilla, or Asura Camilla. I don't care which you use." She shrugged.

His eyes widened, "Asura?!"

"They always have the same reaction when they know she's an Asura." Tsuna frowned.

"That's because the Asura clan put fear into the Mafia world. They also make the perfect assassins." Reborn stated simply.

Tsuna frowned when he heard that.

* * *

Mukuro chuckled when he heard her full name, "I see, that's why you lost to her. She's an Asura, very interesting. I'm curious to know why she's with Vongola. As well as that Arcobaleno."

Chikusa said nothing.

* * *

Tsuna turned to Reborn who returned the look and pulled out Leon and shot his student, "It's my last bullet. Make it count."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled with the orange flame on his head.

Camilla smiled, "Joining the fight?"

"Yeah!" Tsuna yelled standing next to her.

Lancia swing it again, "You won't beat me."

"You sound like a broken record." Camilla commented.

"Bring it!" Tsuna challenged.

"Bouja Reppa!" tossed it in the air before pushing it towards them.

Camilla grabbed it allowing Tsuna to run towards Lancia and upper cutting him making the large man fly in the air.

Armino smiled, "He's been improving."

"Yeah." Reborn agreed.

"Juudaime's amazing." Gokudera smiled.

"That's Tsuna for ya." Yamamoto grinned.

Lancia flipped in the air, "Hija Reppa!" he pushed towards them again sending a giant snake surrounded by a whirlwind at them.

Camilla used her weapon, "Boa Appaku (Boa Constrictor)!" creating a boa constrictor she sent it at the weapon cancelling it out. Then moving out of the way so Tsuna could grab it and push it right back at Lancia making it spin super fast and slam into him sending him crashing to the ground.

"You still alive, Lancia?" Camilla called out.

Lancia came out of the rubble, "Looks like I don't need to hold back against you. Let's go." And came at them both, "My forte is." He charged at Tsuna, "Hand to hand combat!" Before he could hit him Camilla appeared grabbing his elbow, "What?!"

"What a coincidence," Camilla smirked, "The same can be said for me!" she kicked him in the gut sending him flying back. She didn't let up though and came at him again slamming his head into the ground, "What's wrong? I heard you were some tough guy who never backs down or was that just a rumor?!" he tossed him aside like he was nothing.

Tsuna was watching waiting to step in.

"Amazing…I had no idea Camilla-chan was that strong." Yamamoto stared.

"Slamming a man into the ground is something I would expect from her." Gokudera commented.

"Camilla-sama never goes easy on her opponents, as you now see." Armino stated.

Bellona smiled jumping up and down, "Get him, Cami-neechan!"

"Don't act like you understand me!" Lancia yelled.

Camilla rolled her eyes turning her back to him, "Tsuna, he's all yours." She walked away leaving it to Tsuna who nodded.

"Wait!" Lancia came at her but Tsuna wouldn't have it and punched him right in the gut making him fall to his knees.

"H-How could I lose…?" Lancia questioned.

"Your eyes were closed after you attacked. As though you didn't want to see your opponent fall. You used the steel ball to finish me, instead of your own fists. That was because you felt guilty… there was doubt in your heart. Camilla-chan knew that, that's why she took the heavy blows and allowed me to use my fists on you." Tsuna said sadly.

"What…" Lancia stared him flabbergasted.

Camilla whacked him on the back of the head, "Shut up and listen."

He didn't say a word.

"I thought something was off. You didn't strike me as a scary person. There's a kid named Lambo at my place. You remind me of him. You do crazy things, but I just cant bring myself to hate you. Deep down, you're a good guy." Tsuna smiled.

 _'_ _Does that mean…this guy saw through me with one look?'_ Lancia smiled, _'I see. This is the Blood of the Vongola…'_ he thought, "I admit defeat. I can understand why Rokudo Mukuro is so wary of you.'

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tsuna questioned.

"And Rokudo Mukuro is the one who took everything away from me!" Lancia told them.

"Yeah…he did." Camilla looked up at the sky.

Reborn approached, "Tell us what happened."

"Five years ago, I was a member of the Mafia in northern Italy. The boss and family who raised me, an orphan, were my whole life. To repay them, I worked my way up to become the strongest bodyguard in the area. One day, the boss took in another orphan. He seemed to like the ambition in the boys eyes. It was my responsibility to look after him. I took care of him as if he were real family. The way the Family did for me. But a short time later, I returned to our headquarters to find…the entire Family murdered. There were no survivors." Lancia explained.

Camilla already knew all of this but to actually hear it in person was kind of sad.

"That was a famous incident. And they still don't know who the culprit was." Reborn commented.

"It was me." Lancia said.

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"I did it." He stared at his hands, "With these hands."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Tsuna questioned.

"I would suddenly black out…then the next thing I knew, I would be standing over corpses I didn't recognize. And it didn't just happen once or twice." Lancia said.

"That's weird. I mean, you didn't do it, right?" Tsuna said.

"He was being controlled." Camilla said.

"Controlled?" Tsuna questioned.

"That's right, I was being controlled by that kid. I was being controlled by Rokudo Mukuro! Before I knew it, I'd lost my name, my soul…and became a fake Rokudo Mukuro." He said.

"You lost all hope and decided to become some fighting monster, is that about right?" Camilla said.

"I can't believe that guy. Rokudo Mukuro…he's inhuman…" Tsuna said.

Armino frowned, "To control people as though they were his toys, he's gone too far."

"I wanna smash him!" Bellona declared.

"Let's take him down, Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"We can do this!" Yamamoto smiled.

Tsuna smiled, "You guys."

"Vongola," Lancia stood up, "You may be able to do it. To defeat him. Listen carefully, Vongola, okay? Mukuro's true objective is…" he pushed Tsuna down, "Move!" he took the needles in his arm and leg.

"Chikusa, huh? He's already gone." Camilla commented.

"It was a hit and run." Reborn said.

Lancia fell backwards but Armino caught him, "It's paralyzing poison, he should be fine."

Bellona poked his cheek, "Are you gonna be okay, mister?"

"I lived a pretty bad life…" Lancia smiled.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, your not gonna die."

Lancia smiled and closed his eyes, "Good luck…"

Tsuna cried for Lancia while the others looked away, he then stood up, "Let's go, to where Mukuro is."

"I know where he is inside the building," Camilla looked up, "He's waiting for us."

"That's fine." Tsuna said.

"You can see how Leon is. We can't use any more Deathperation Shots." Reborn reminded him.

"I know! But! Still! We have to do something about Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna declared.

"I see." Reborn smirked.

Camilla looked back at Lancia, "Those needles are still poisonous but I can take care of that."

"Camilla-sama…" Armino said.

"It's fine. But someone needs to deal with Chikusa and Ken, their not down for the count yet." Camilla reminded.

"I got that four eyed freak!" Gokudera said.

"Then I shall take care of Ken," Armino sighed, "I don't feel like fighting him again."

"Sucks to be you." Camilla grinned.

"Gokudera-kun…Armino-kun…thank you." Tsuna thanked.

Camilla looked at the building, "Now then, let's say hi to Mukuro shall we?"

Bellona smiled, "Hai, Cami-neechan."

"Let's take him down." Gokudera declared.

Yamamoto got a hard look in his eyes.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna glared.

"So its finally time."

 _'_ _This is it…where Tsuna will finally awaken.'_ Camilla stared at the building.

* * *

 **Next Time: Kokuyo Strikes Final Part!**


	13. Kokuyo Strikes Final Part!

They Both Awaken!

* * *

Tsuna put on the spare shirt Camilla brought with her as they walked down the hall in the building heading right towards Mukuro while also keeping an eye out for his gang, they had Lancia outside propped up against a tree and he was cured of the poison thanks to Camilla. Turns out her blood can cure any poison, lethal or non lethal. He knew that he had to focus right now but he couldn't because of the strange dream he had before Fuuta or Mukuro showed up. It was about Camilla but it was her as a child for some reason, he was in it to but he was also a child. He dreamed they were running around playing and having fun but then…something happened, something bad. He remembered crying over an unmoving Camilla then he was surrounded by orange, then…nothing. He woke up with tears in his eyes but wiped them quickly so Reborn wouldn't see them, he was glad to see Camilla was fine and that it was just a dream.

He gave her a side-glance seeing her calm face, _'I wonder why I had a dream like that? Does that mean I met her when I was little? That's not possible, right?'_

She looked over at him, "You good?"

He blushed, "M-Mm, I'm okay."

Unknown to them Armino was staring at them both sensing something between them that would soon awaken, and he wont let Mukuro interfere with that.

Camilla stopped walking, "Here too, huh? The stairs have been destroyed."

"Mukuro's probably above." Reborn theorized, "There should be a set of stairs still intact around here."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna wondered.

"It's easier for them to defend this place if they limit the number of routes we can take." Reborn informed, "On the other hand, they've cut off their own escape route. Which means they fully intend to win."

"Their too confident, but we can use that," Camilla started thinking, "Gokudera should be able to handle Chikusa, just don't let your guard down and be careful of those needles. Yamamoto will be fighting with you."

"Tch, fine." Gokudera scowled.

Yamamoto laughed, "Let's do our best Gokudera."

"Shut up, baseball freak!" he growled.

"Armino can handle Ken on his own, unless you want someone else to take your place?" She questioned.

"I believe Bellona-sama can do it," Armino suggested, "Ken would be taken by surprise by her completely."

Bellona looked ecstatic, "Can I Cami-neechan, please?"

She smirked, "Fine by me, have fun."

"Yay!" she cheered.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "I'm starting to feel bad for him…"

"Same here." Gokudera admitted.

Yamamoto laughed nervously.

"Meanwhile, me, Reborn, Tsuna, and Armino will be heading right towards Mukuro." Camilla said.

"That's fine." Reborn said.

Tsuna gripped his shirt, _'Mukuro.'_

"Hm? There's a cellphone here, its broken." Gokudera picked it up.

"Ah, that's Hibari-san's! So he is here!" Tsuna said.

Camilla rolled her eyes, "He'll be fine, he's taken worse hits. He'll be getting right back up to get some payback so don't even worry about him."

 _'_ _So cold.'_ Tsuna thought.

"As I recall his ringtone is Namimori's theme song." Armino remembered.

"What? Man, that's lame." Gokudera gave a look.

"I think it's nice." Yamamoto smiled.

"Anyway, we need to focus on finding some stairs first before we do anything." Camilla reminded.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded.

They tried a different way but there were no stairs there either, "Not here, either."

"This one's also useless." Camilla said.

Tsuna opened a door to a different place and saw a ladder, "There's one!"

"An emergency ladder." Reborn observed.

"We have company." Camilla announced.

Tsuna heard the sound of a Yoyo and turned behind them seeing it was Chikusa who was waiting for them.

"It's him!" Tsuna said.

Camilla looked over at Gokudera and Yamamoto; both boys gave her a side-glance in understanding.

Gokudera launched his dynamite at him immediately but instead of making it explode it became a smoke screen.

"Juudaime. Leave this to us and go on ahead." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto got ready himself, "We've got this."

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said.

Camilla touched Tsuna's shoulder, "Let them handle this, let's go."

Yamamoto grinned at him, "Once this is over, we'll go over at my place and have some sushi!"

"Don't decide things on your own!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'll stay here too! I wanna play with the doggie!" Bellona said cutely.

Armino sighed.

Tsuna stared at them then nodded, "Let's go." They headed for the ladder leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto alone to deal with Chikusa.

"You let them go rather easily." Gokudera glared.

"I'm following Mukuro-sama's orders." Chikusa said.

Tsuna peeked his head in the bowling place, "Doesn't look like he's on the second floor."

"We can go up to the third floor from here." Camilla pointed to some stairs. Walking up the stairs they headed for the third floor and saw an old movie theater.

"So the third floor was a movie theater…" Tsuna said absentmindedly.

"Stay focused. Mukuro is nearby." Reborn warned.

Tsuna opened the door and saw someone on the bed sitting there waiting for them, "Is that…?"

"Yep, that's him. Rokudo Mukuro." Camilla informed walking inside dragging Tsuna with her slowly while Armino and Reborn followed.

She looked around, _'This place feels eerie, feels like its surrounded in something dark and foreboding must be an illusion.'_

* * *

Chikusa sent his yoyo at then with the needles coming right out of them, but all three got out of the way in time. He tried again but this time Bellona used her giant hammer swinging it before her to get rid of the needles.

She smiled, "This is fun!"

"This isn't a game!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa maa, she's a kid. Let her have some fun." Yamamoto smiled.

Bellona came at Chikusa quickly taking him by surprise by her speed, the hammer lit up with indigo flames, "Seigyo no Sakkaku (Illusion of Control)!" slamming the hammer into him it glowed before pushing him to the other side of the room knocking him into the wall. She swung it around laughing, "This is fun!"

Gokudera's eyebrow twitched, "She's having too much fun…"

Yamamoto smiled nervously.

"My turn now!" Gokudera declared, "Nijū Bakudan (Double Bombs)!" he sent double dynamite bombs at Chikusa who got up just in time but was heavily injured.

Chikusa used his Yoyo's to diffuse them.

"Not bad." Gokudera complimented, "But that also means you weren't looking down."

He looked down to see some bombs beneath him but was too slow to defuse them because they went off.

"My dynamo works best in enclosed areas. You lost the second you chose this place. Oh? Tough guy, huh?" Gokudera saw Chikusa getting up.

Bellona smiled, "Yay! That means I get to play with him again!"

Yamamoto rubbed her head, "Yep."

* * *

The door opened behind Tsuna and the rest to reveal Fuuta, "Fuuta! D-Don't scare us. We searched everywhere for you."

Reborn stared at the boy, as did Camilla and Armino.

"It's dangerous, so get behind us. Fu-" Tsuna reached out to him but was pulled back by Camilla when the boy tried to stab him, "What?"

Camilla held Tsuna protectively, "Just like I predicted."

Mukuro who was watching everything smiled, "Oh?"

* * *

The window burst opened and in came Ken who had his claws set on Yamamoto but Bellona smacked him away with her hammer sending him flying across the room.

"Wh-What?!" Gokudera yelled.

The smoke cleared and Ken got up slowly, "Damn, what the hell was that?!"

Bellona giggled, "It's the doggie! Yay, I finally get to play with the doggie!"

"Who the hell are you calling a doggie, brat?!" Ken yelled.

Bellona came at him slamming the hammer down where he just was having got out of the way in time, "What the hell?!" he yelled.

She pouted, "Why are you running away? Don't you wanna play with me?"

Ken got a shiver up his spine, _'Wh-What's with this brat? She's not normal! My animal instincts are telling me to run away! Why? Why am I scared of a mere brat?!'_

"Hey doggie, why won't you fight back? I said I want to play with you so let me play!" Bellona smiled innocently holding her hammer in the air with one hand.

Ken was sweating so much he probably made his own puddle, _'Th-This brat…she's inhuman!'_

Bellona's innocent smile wasn't so innocent anymore as she looked like one of those kids from the horror movies, "That's too bad…I really wanted to play with you a little longer, but I gotta go now," she grinned having gotten close to him already and made her move, "Itami no Sakkaku (Illusion of Pain)." Slamming her hammer right in his gut he cried out in pain then fell to the ground his body twitching as his veins looked like they wanted to come bursting out. He was rolling on the floor still screaming.

"Ken!" Chikusa yelled.

Gokudera and Yamamoto stood there in complete shock, they saw her beat M.M like it was nothing but seeing this made them almost positive she was holding back. After for what felt like an eternity Ken stopped screaming and passed out with tears in his eyes just like what happened to M.M.

Bellona smiled and bowed, "Thank you for fighting me doggie, but I gotta go now. When we meet again we'll play some other time, okay?" she walked over him and headed over by the ladder waving at the three speechless boys, "Bye bye." She climbed up the ladder leaving them there in complete and utter shock.

"What the hell…was that…?" Gokudera finally spoke.

Yamamoto shook his head, "I don't know…but shouldn't we focus on fighting that guy?"

Gokudera snapped out of it and looked over at Chikusa, "Right!"

* * *

Tsuna looked up at Camilla, "Camilla-chan, what's wrong?"

"He's being controlled." Reborn said.

"N-No way…" Tsuna said in disbelief.

"I'm afraid its true Sawada-san," Armino said calmly, "Mukuro is able to control and manipulate people."

"Like he did with Lancia." Camilla reminded.

Tsuna remembered the horrified look on Lancia's face and couldn't believe Mukuro would go this far, "Then Fuuta is…"

"Locked away somewhere deep within his mind." Armino informed.

"Fuuta's feeling guilty because of everything that happened." Camilla added moving Tsuna away and over by Armino.

Fuuta came at them but Camilla was faster and grabbed him by the back of his collar letting him dangle as he was fighting in her grasp, "You can do that all you want but it won't change anything."

Armino sweat-dropped, "Do you have to hold him like that?"

She raised a brow, "Would you rather I punch him in the gut or chop him in the back of the neck?"

"Point taken."

Tsuna approached the flailing Fuuta with a sad look, "Fuuta…it's not your fault."

Possessed Fuuta stopped flailing and cried dropping the weapon before passing out in Camilla's grasp, she set him down on the ground gently, "Poor little guy." She rubbed his head as Tsuna bent down in concern.

Mukuro who had been quiet finally spoke, "You had to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, and now he crashed."

"What?" Tsuna said.

"He didn't crash, he's just tired," Camilla revealed dark circles under his eyes, "See these dark circles? He looks he hasn't slept for awhile now."

"That's correct. He's barely gotten any sleep over the past ten days. Thinking back he was quite a handful. We came to Japan to learn the whereabouts of Vongola X, but we had no leads. So we asked Fuuta-kun, who was rumored to be an acquaintance. He invoked Omerta and kept his mouth shut." Mukuro smiled.

 _'_ _The code of silence, Omerta…'_ Tsuna thought sadly.

"Even after I took control of his mind, he wouldn't say anything about the Vongola. Very impressive." He said.

 _'_ _More like sick.'_ Camilla thought.

"So you had no choice but to use the Namimori combat ranking to flush out Tsuna and his family." Reborn theorized.

"The scheme was a huge success. As you see, the Vongola boy is here." Mukuro smiled which soon vanished when a rock whizzed past his head smashing the wall behind him. He saw it was Camilla, "Oya? Have I made you upset?"

"Not really, I'm not in the mood to hear you speak right now. By the way, Ken and Chikusa have already been taken out and my little sister as well as Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera are on the way." Camilla informed calmly.

"Ah, I knew I heard a loud piercing scream from somewhere. That must've been her." Armino commented.

Camilla shrugged.

Tsuna wasn't happy, "You abused an innocent boy like Fuuta…Rokudo Mukuro! What do you take people for?!"

"Toys, I suppose." Mukuro said.

"Don't give me that crap!" Tsuna yelled.

"Armino!" Camilla yelled.

Armino was already in front of Mukuro with his kunai in hand infused with electricity electrocuting the couch and not the person himself, "An illusion, how like you."

"Kufufu, your part of the Takemikazuchi clan are you not?" Mukuro inquired.

"Indeed I am, I am also Camilla-sama's cousin." Armino had another kunai in hand.

"Why do you treat her like family? Their clan looked down on you." Mukuro smiled.

 _'_ _Watch it Mukuro.'_ Camilla thought.

"Camilla-sama, nor my other cousins have treated me badly in any way. They consider me family, which is what I am. Sawada-san and his friends are also a part of that family, and I will exterminate anyone who hurts them be they friend or foe." Armino's eyes glowed blue.

Tsuna saw this, "His eyes are glowing…"

"While our eyes glow yellow theirs glow blue. Strange huh?" she smiled.

Mukuro materialized his trident, "I see." His red eye became a number and the building started to come apart but Camilla grabbed Tsuna's arm and stayed steady as did Armino and Reborn.

"Camilla-chan, what is this?" Tsuna questioned.

She sighed, "An illusion." She slammed her foot down dispelling it.

"Eh? But all you did was slam down your foot." Tsuna looked around confused.

"If I perceive and know it's not real then it has no effect on me. You see Armino over there right? Illusions don't work on him either." Camilla explained.

"I'm impressed you saw through it." Mukuro complimented, "The first realm, Naraka…destroys a person mind with unending nightmares." he explained.

"Seriously?" Tsuna was taken back.

"Yep." Camilla said giving Armino a look making him come back over to their side.

"I'm impressed, this is the first time I've seen an Asura." Mukuro commented.

"Is that so?" Camilla deadpanned.

"Kufufu, mind telling me why you're here?" he asked.

"Nope. Any other time I would, but I'm not in the mood to sit down and have some tea and crumpets with you right now." Camilla crossed her arms.

"Tea and crumpets?" Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"I've also learned the relationship between Vongola X and the Arcobaleno. He is your supervisor, correct?" Mukuro inquired.

"Your wrong." Reborn spoke up, "I'm Tsuna's…Tutor."

Camilla smiled, "That you are."

Armino nodded.

"Kufufu, I see. That's a unique relationship. But the teacher won't attack me? I don't mind taking you both on." Mukuro said.

"That's the rule." Reborn told him.

"Hiding behind rules, are you? An answer I would expect from an upright Mafioso." He said.

"Besides that, my student will be able to defeat you without any help from me." Reborn stated.

"I'll give some support, but that's all." Camilla added.

"Oh? What a beautiful display of trust. Very well." Mukuro's eye turned to number "three."

Camilla grabbed onto Tsuna again much to his surprise seeing the area round them change making her sigh, _'I remember this one.'_

"This is also an illusion?" Tsuna questioned.

"Yep, oh by the way, I better move you out of the way." Camilla said picking him up and jumping to the other side as dynamite appeared caused and explosion.

"What was that?" Tsuna wondered.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bell, and Hibari are here." Camilla smiled.

"Sorry, I'm late." Gokudera said.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Tsuna-nii!" Bellona smiled running over to them

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Bell!" Tsuna cried out in happiness.

Camilla smirked, "You look like hell Hibari."

"Hn."

Armino smiled.

"See, Mukuro? Tsuna isn't the only one I'm training." Reborn smiled.

Mukuro didn't look pleased, "I see the audience members are joining in. What could Chikusa be doing?"

Gokudera smirked, "The four-eyed freak is taking a nap with the animal freak downstairs."

Yamamoto laughed, "Hibari came in and took Chikusa down!"

"I beat up the doggie!" Bell smiled.

"D-Doggie…?" Tsuna stuttered.

"She means, Ken." Camilla rolled her eyes.

"I see." Mukuro said.

Camilla smirked, "I told you they took them down, did you think I was lying?"

"You predicted they would be defeated?" Mukuro inquired.

"Who knows?" she responded.

Hibari raised his tonfas, "Are you ready?"

"So scary. But don't interfere with the Vongola and me. Besides, you should barely be able to stand. Since you've broken a number of bones." Mukuro stated.

 _'_ _Hibari-san went through that?'_ Tsuna looked horrified.

Camilla snorted, "You don't know Hibari as well as you thought Mukuro, it takes a lot more than some broken bones to keep him down. He's not known as the Demon Perfect just for his scary looks, y'know."

Hibari faced Mukuro, "Are those your last words?"

"You say amusing things. I have no choice. I'll eliminate you first." His red eye turned to the number "four" and glowed indigo, "I'll make it quick." He charged at Hibari who blocked it and they came at each other with the intent to kill.

Tsuna stared at them, "They're so fast I can't see what's going on."

"This is entertaining." Camilla sat down cross-legged.

"Camilla-chan…" Tsuna sighed.

Hibari blocked his attack, "How do you define quick?"

"Hn." Mukuro grinned as they both got away from each other.

"Hibari-san's strong." Tsuna stared.

"Your stronger." Camilla gave him an honest look.

"Don't underestimate these guys, Mukuro. They're developing much faster than you think." Reborn told him.

"I see that you're right. If he wasn't injured, it may have been difficult to judge the outcome of this match." Mukuro admitted.

Hibari's side was bleeding but he was still standing.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna cried.

"Don't push yourself, you'll fall down." Camilla warned.

"Your gonna fall down, Perfect-san!" Bell repeated.

"It's a waste of time. I'll end this quick." Mukuro's red eye became "one" and he tried to use the same tactic as last time but Hibari saw through it this time and whacked him sending the illusionist flying.

"He did it." Tsuna smiled.

"He got his payback." Camilla stated.

"Man, and he get's to steal the show." Gokudera pouted.

Yamamoto laughed, "It's fine right?"

Tsuna saw the downed Mukuro, "I-It's over…we can go home now!"

Camilla, Armino, and Bell weren't too sure about that. There was a thump and they saw Hibari had fallen over.

"Oh no! Hibari-san! Are you okay?" Tsuna ran over to him.

"Moron pushed himself just so he could get some payback." Camilla sighed.

"He was fighting on pure instincts by the end. He must've been upset losing the first time." Reborn stated.

"We should get him to the hospital!" Tsuna said.

"You won't need to."

Camilla sighed, _'Knew it.'_

Mukuro was standing up holding a pistol in hand, "Because there won't be any survivors."

Gokudera got in front of Tsuna, "Bastard!"

Camilla already knew what was going to happen so she just waited.

"We shall meet again…Arrivederci." Mukuro grinned pointing the gun to his head shooting himself.

"H-He actually did it…" Gokudera stared.

"No way…why would he do that?" Tsuna questioned then felt something, _'What is this feeling? I've got a really bad feeling about this…'_

Camilla pulled Tsuna away from Gokudera quickly taking him by surprise, "C-Camilla-chan?"

She stared at the silver bomber, _'So it's started.'_

Tsuna looked over at Gokudera and felt it, "Rokudo…Mukuro."

Gokudera laughed, "We meet again." His right eye becoming red.

"I-It's him!" Tsuna cried.

"I still have some business to take care of. So I returned from the depths of hell." Possessed Gokudera chuckled.

"This is bad." Reborn said.

"It is." Armino agreed.

"It's not mind control this time." Camilla said.

"Nope, it looks like he's been possessed outright." Reborn said.

"Is that even possible?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's true." Reborn said.

"What are you talking about? It's just plain me." Gokudera smiled.

"Nice try, but I can sense it's you in there and not Gokudera." Camilla observed.

"Likewise." Armino got out his kunai.

Bell got out her hammer, "Bring Hayato-nii back…or I'll smash you!"

Tsuna could see they were right, _'Camilla-chan's right, that's not Gokudera-kun.'_

"The one thing it could be…no, wait." Reborn was talking to himself.

"So who should I start with?" Possessed Gokudera wondered.

Armino was in front of Possessed Gokudera and punched him in the gut, "D-Damn you…!" he passed out.

"Was that necessary?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yes." They all said making him sweat-drop.

Tsuna looked to his left and saw Yamamoto's right eye became red, "Yamamoto…Mukuro!"

Camilla pulled him out of the way, "He can switch from person to person."

"Oh, you can detect me at a single glance? Impressive, this is the first it's happened." Possessed Yamamoto smiled.

"He made it look like he shot himself when he really used that bullet." Reborn said.

"The Possession Shot." Camilla hit the nail on the head.

"How did you get hold of it?" Reborn demanded.

"So you two figured it out? That I used a special bullet?" Possessed Yamamoto smiled.

"Like the Deathperation Shot." Tsuna spoke up.

"Yes. As the name suggests, the Possession Shot allows you to control another person's body." Reborn informed.

"What? Is that what happened to Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto?" Tsuna questioned.

Camilla spoke this time, "The Estraneo Family developed it. But to actually use it, you need a powerful will along with compatibility with the shot."

Possessed Yamamoto laughed, "Its compatibility with me is perfect."

"The Possession Shot was abused terribly which led the Mafia to ban it long ago." Reborn continued, "The existing shots as well as the manufacturing should have been destroyed."

Possessed Gokudera laughed, "I've taken over every part of him, in other words this body is mine."

"This is the same weapon that ruined Lancia's sense of his own identity, isn't it? Why do you have it?" Reborn inquired.

"Let's just say that it's mine. Now, it's your turn to be possessed Vongola X." Possesses Yamamoto said.

"So that's your plan." Reborn said darkly.

"He wants revenge." Camilla said.

"Revenge?" Tsuna looked at her.

Possessed Yamamoto tossed the trident end over at Possessed Gokudera and he scratched Hibari. He then took over Hibari's body and came at Tsuna but Camilla blocked it with one hand, "Did you forget I was still here?"

Possessed Hibari then fell to the ground, "Oh, it appears this body is of no use. To think he was fighting in this…What a terrifying man Hibari Kyoya is…but I can use another possessed body." He looked at Camilla who had a scratch on her wrist.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna yelled.

Armino put a hand on his shoulder, "Wait."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at him.

Possessed Hibari became unconscious so he could take over Camilla but once he was inside her mind he found himself surrounded in red.

Mukuro looked around, _"Where is this?"_ he heard a child's laughter and saw Camilla as a child playing in the sand by herself laughing still surrounded in red. He walked over to her about to put her to sleep when an orange flame appeared before him making him stop in his tracks, _"Oya? What's this?"_ the flame punched him right in the face sending him away from her. He got up slowly and stared at the orange flame as it took the form a young boy he already know, _"Vongola X…?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Get out…"_** The boy glared.

Mukuro was stunned.

 ** _"_** ** _GET OUT!"_** He yelled using the flames to push him out.

And just like that he was kicked out of Camilla's mind making the girl stumble a little but she caught herself, "Whoa, that was trippy."

Tsuna went over to her, "Camilla-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But that felt weird." Camilla admitted.

Reborn stared at her, _'For a split second I felt Sky Flames…it kicked Mukuro out.'_

Possessed Gokudera and Yamamoto got up, "I see, so that's how it is."

Camilla raised a brow at him, "Huh?"

"It would appear he marked you, then that means you've done the same as well. Meaning I can't possess either of you." Possessed Gokudera frowned.

Armino narrowed his eyes, _'So that's what happened. The Sky Mark kicked him out because he was intruding.'_ He looked down at Leon, _'Just a little longer and they can both awaken.'_

"By the way Ken and Chikusa are on their way too." Camilla announced. The door opened and in came Ken and Chikusa who were also possessed.

"I've never heard of anyone able to possess four people at once." Reborn commented.

Bell smiled, "I get to play with doggie again!"

"Yes yes, play to your hearts content." Camilla deadpanned.

Bell came at both Ken and Chikusa slamming her hammer down as the two of them jumped in the air to dodge, "Quite the interesting one aren't you?" Possessed Ken commented.

Bell got in his face much to his surprise and slammed him down to the ground hard and landed on top of him still smiling, "You can't fight anymore so I'll go play with Megane-san." She ran over towards Chikusa who used his yoyos but she merely spun her hammer knocking them away and slamming the hammer into him too knocking him into a wall, "All done!"

Possessed Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at her, "Such strength...What a frightening child."

Bell smiled at them both, "I can't play with you because Cami-neechan said not to!"

Tsuna still couldn't believe she took out two opponents at once, "She took them down like it was nothing…"

"You get it now? That's one kid you don't wanna piss off." Reborn commented.

"Oh yeah." Camilla and Armino agreed.

Leon then started glowing green but that means it's time, "It's time." Reborn announced.

Armino understood and brought Leon closer to Tsuna, "Sawada-san, as soon as Leon is done take the gift he gives you."

Tsuna nodded, "R-Right."

"Like I'd let you!" Possessed Gokudera came them but Bell used her palm to push him back.

"Don't interfere!" Bell said seriously.

Leon transformed and gave Tsuna white gloves with the number "27" on them, "What are these? Gloves?" he then noticed the number 27 and thought back to the chocolate Camilla gave him, _'That's what she meant.'_

Tsuna put the gloves on but something inside and plopped it out, "A white bullet?"

"Hand it over, Tsuna." Reborn told him.

Tsuna gave him the bullet as Leon returned to normal and became a pistol, "Keep those gloves on."

Tsuna nodded.

Reborn shot Tsuna right in the forehead as he was falling down and was caught by Armino memories came surging through his head of his childhood where he met a girl that looked like Camilla, how they played together, and how she risked her own life to save his making him cry then he was surrounded by orange and she opened her eyes. An orange flame burst from his head and he got up slowly.

Camilla smiled, _'There it is…Hyper Dying Will.'_

Tsuna's face was completely calm as he stood up and looked directly at Camilla who blinked back at him.

"That flame on your head. I see…so you've awakened into a new fighting mode." Possessed Chikusa stood up along with Possessed Ken, "But when you fought Lancia, you seemed fiercer."

"The Criticism Shot drew out Tsuna's quiet fighting spirit. Its completely different from the Deathperation Shot. That bullet holds a completely new power within it." Reborn explained.

Tsuna went over to Camilla standing before her, "What's wrong…?" he brought both hands up putting them on each side of her head, "Uh, Tsuna? Your kinda freaking me out here."

Possessed Chikusa chuckled, "In my opinion, it just looks like you've gone wimpy on me. Anyway, no one can match my skills."

Possessed Ken came at them but Tsuna grabbed his face with one hand kicking him in the gut sending him far away from them.

"I'm not done yet." Possessed Chikusa used his yoyos and sent needles at them but they both stood still.

 _'_ _That one's an illusion,'_ Looking over to the side he sensed where he really was, _'There he is.'_ He came at him punching him right in the face knocking him down.

"What?!" Possessed Gokudera said, "No way."

"He shouldn't have been able to see through the Naraka's illusion." Possessed Yamamoto said.

Reborn smiled, "It's because he's awakened the Blood of Vongola within him. Super intuition."

"Super Intuition?" Possessed Gokudera repeated.

"Just like the first Vongola Boss was said to also have it. The power to see through everything." Reborn added, "Even though he still doesn't know how to use the gloves though."

Tsuna went back over to Camilla who stood completely still and let him bring their foreheads together making her blink, "Huh?"

"Now…its your turn." Tsuna said calmly making his sky flames pour into her.

Her eyes widened, _'Wait, what's going on here?'_

Reborn watched himself, _'I see, he's awakening her flames.'_

Armino stared, _'It's begun.'_

Camilla's forehead became turquoise and it burst out surrounding her whole body, _'What's happening? It's like I'm remembering something from the past…'_ she saw it though a little boy looking exactly like Tsuna playing with her and she protected him from getting seriously hurt, then she saw him be surrounded in turquoise colored flames like she became surrounded in orange flames. This memory…how could she forget about it?

Opening her eyes the flame on her forehead disappeared and she smiled, "I'm surprised I could forget about that."

Tsuna smiled, "You remember."

"Yeah, but to be fair I took a serious blow to the head." She smirked.

He smiled, "Ready?"

Camilla activated her weapon, "Let's play."

Possessed Gokudera chuckled, "You're getting pretty interesting. But even if you can see through my attacks, you'll never defeat me you haven't forgotten have you? That these are the bodies of your friends? Can you attack them." He came at Tsuna but found himself dangling in the air, "What?"

Camilla smirked, "Tsuna isn't fighting alone. I'm right here with him." She did the same to Possessed Yamamoto.

"Impossible! When did you?" Possessed Yamamoto wondered.

"This place is pretty dark thanks to you, so you wouldn't have seen it. The wires I wrapped around your bodies." She smirked.

"Wires?" Possessed Gokudera looked to see that there were indeed wires wrapped around him.

"Armino, do it." She ordered.

Armino moved quickly putting seals on both boys foreheads preventing them from being possessed again, "These are special seals from the Asura clan, they prevent possession of any kind." Both bodies went limp and Camilla lowered them gently to the ground as Armino and Bellona went over to them.

"Reborn, treat them, okay?" Tsuna requested.

"Now, don't get cocky." Reborn said walking over to them to heal Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Tsuna turned to the side, "Come out, Mukuro. I know your alive."

"Kufufu, I admit that your fighting instincts have increased remarkably. But it would be troublesome for me if you got too carried away." Mukuro smiled.

"There's another skill you haven't used," Camilla said calmly, "That's the fifth realm, Human."

Mukuro looked at her, "How is it that you know of such things?"

"Like I told you before it's none of your business. We're not acquaintances, so you have no right to know." Camilla told him, "The fifth realm Human is the very realm we're in right now. The human realm."

"I was hoping not to use it, but it looks like I have no choice." Mukuro said surrounded in dark energy.

"That's one dark aura." Reborn commented.

 **(Song: Tsuna Awakens)**

Mukuro came at him but Tsuna blocked it with no trouble at all, "I see, so your saying your aura makes you the better fighter?" he kicked the illusionist away from him.

Tsuna brought his flames up to his forehead and the gloves were glowing orange.

Camilla smirked, "Guess you got the hang of it."

Reborn smirked, "About time."

"By the way, this isn't aura either." Tsuna commented.

"Oh? How interesting. Can you show it to me?!" Mukuro swing his staff at him but Tsuna grabbed it and bent it.

"What?" he felt a swipe of his glove, "It's hot!"

 _'_ _His aura gives off heat?'_ he thought.

"Deathperation flames and auras have different energy densities. Unlike auras, which can only be seen by certain people, Deathperation flames are super-compressed energy with direct destructive power." Reborn explained.

"So those gloves are like a hot iron?" Mukuro questioned.

"That's not all." Tsuna said charging at him then disappearing as Mukuro took a swipe at him.

"He disappeared!" Mukuro gasped.

Tsuna appeared behind him taking him by surprise, "I-Impossible! When did he…?!"

Tsuna punched him right in the face sending him back a good few feet.

"What was that just now? What did he do?" Mukuro wondered.

Camilla stood by Tsuna's side and smiled, "Things are starting to get interesting."

Tsuna nodded.

Armino stared at them both, _'Now that they've both awakened, their flames are coming out strong.'_

Mukuro chuckled then laughed, "This was a miscalculation on my part," he stood up, "I'll use my strongest form to make you mine."

"Behold!" Mukuro sent an apparition at Tsuna but Camilla stood in front of him.

"Now it's my turn," she smirked, "Enyo no Hōyō (Enyo's Embrace)." The wires formed into two arms that shielded them both from whatever it was that Mukuro was trying to do.

"What?!" Mukuro stood there stunned.

"Is that?" Reborn wondered.

"One of Camilla-sama's defenses. It is known as…Enyo's Embrace. Her first defense." Armino informed.

Bell smiled, "She named it after mommy."

"I see." Reborn said.

The large wired arms dispersed, "That was my first defense, it takes on both strong and weak attacks, including illusions."

"Impossible!" Mukuro said.

"Your turn now," Camilla whispered in Tsuna's ear, "Get him."

Tsuna used the flames of his gloves to propel himself upwards and came down a little heading right at Mukuro.

"Vector thrusting with the flames?!" Mukuro exclaimed.

Tsuna shot at him quickly.

"The speed he used to get behind you came from the flames thrust." Reborn told Mukuro who remembered how the brunette got behind him the first time.

Tsuna slammed his palm into Mukuro's face pushing him backwards. Reborn walked over to Camilla to stand next to her, "Looks like the Deathperation flames purified Mukuro's dark aura."

Camilla smirked, "That's right."

Tsuna slammed Mukuro's head into ground creating a crater and knocking him out permanently. Camilla and Reborn walked over to them, she stared his face, "He looks so peaceful."

"It's over." Reborn stated.

Tsuna dissipated his flames, "Yeah, how is everyone?"

"No need to worry." Reborn told him holding up a phone, "The Vongola Medical Team has arrived."

"Thank goodness." Tsuna sighed with relief then looked at Camilla who looked back at him.

She smiled, "You did it."

Tsuna blushed, "Camilla-chan…when we go home I want to talk to you."

"Yeah, we do." She agreed looking down at Mukuro as did Tsuna.

"Mukuro…he's not dead is he?" Tsuna fretted.

Camilla chuckled.

"Geez, you're pretty new to this." Reborn said.

Camilla went over to him but heard a voice from behind her, "Don't get too close!"

They turned around to stare at Ken and Chikusa.

"The Mafia's not allowed to touch Mukuro-san!" Ken crawled over and Chikusa wasn't too far from him.

Camilla sighed, "Armino, Bell."

Bell pinned down Ken, while Armino pinned down Chikusa.

"Let go of me!" Ken yelled.

"No, your injured and have to stay still, doggie." Bell frowned.

"That goes double for you, Chikusa-san." Armino held him in place making the boy beneath him grunt.

Camilla bent down wrapping her wires around Mukuro as her flames started healing some of his wounds, "It won't heal all of them but some is good enough."

"Don't touch Mukuro-san!" Ken yelled.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate, you mutt!" Camilla yelled back shutting him up.

"Why protect him? He possessed and used you!" Tsuna questioned.

"You could never understand. This is nothing." Chikusa grunted.

"Compared to the pain we suffered back then…" Ken added.

"Back then?" Tsuna was confused.

"What happened? Why do you hate the Mafia so much?" Reborn wanted to know.

"The Estraneo Family experimented on all of the children including these three," Camilla explained making them look at her, "The children they experimented on soon died because they couldn't handle the experiments. Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa are the only ones who lived through it."

"What?" Tsuna gasped.

"Like I thought, so they are from the Estraneo Family." Reborn commented.

Ken explained that their own family experimented on them so the could be used as human weapons. Then said that Mukuro had killed every scientist there and freed them and felt like they belong for the very first time.

"You don't see me crying for the idiots who experimented on you," Camilla got up having finished healing Mukuro's small cuts and walked over by Tsuna, "Their burning in hell as we speak."

"And I can't just strand by and watch my friends get hurt! Because I belong with them!" Tsuna declared holding Camilla's hand.

"That's right, you attack our friends you pay for it." Camilla stated then sensed them coming, "It's them."

"Them who?" Tsuna wondered.

His question was answered when three figures appeared by the door and used three chains to grab Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa by their necks. Bell and Armino got off them and watched the three be dragged away.

"They got here fast." Reborn commented.

"Who are they?!" Tsuna wondered.

"The Vindice, also known as the Mafia police." Camilla answered as they dragged the three of them away by their necks.

"Wai-What are you doing?!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla had her arm out making him look at her as she shook her head.

"Stop, Tsuna." Reborn warned, "It's not wise to defy the Vindice."

"But…" Tsuna protested.

"Don't." Camilla said sternly.

"This is the law." Reborn stated.

"What'll happen to those guys? What about Lancia?" Tsuna wanted to know.

"They'll be tried for their crimes and punished." Reborn looked down.

"P-Punished how?" Tsuna wondered.

"Who knows." Reborn said.

"I don't think anyone knows, or wants to know." Camilla commented.

"They won't be getting off easy. Because the world we live in isn't so easy." Reborn said looking up.

The Vongola Medical Team soon arrived and took everyone else away and Tsuna fell down but Camilla caught him, "In pain, huh?"

"All over!" Tsuna complained.

"That's because the Criticism Shot's battle mode is hard on the body. The stress on your body manifests itself as pain." Reborn informed.

Tsuna passed out in Camilla's arms making her sigh, "Can't blame him for being tired though."

"Passed out from the pain, huh? I'll have to train him harder. But he cleared Vongola IX's test. Good job, Tsuna. As for me, your tutor…I'm worn out." He leaned near Camilla's leg and fell asleep making her smile.

"You get some sleep too, we'll take care of you guys." Camilla smiled.

Armino and Bell smiled themselves.

Mission: Complete!

* * *

The gang was currently at the baseball tournament watching Yamamoto give it his all a he made an awesome hit.

"Great job, Yamamoto!" Tsuna cheered from his seating place next to Camilla.

"Not bad, he's improving." Camilla complimented.

"You're amazing, Yamamoto-kun!" Kyoko cheered sitting next to Haru and the kids and Armino.

"Totally!" Haru agreed.

Lambo laughed, "It's all thanks to Lambo-san!"

Gokudera looked bored, "Geez, what is the other team doing against someone like Yamamoto?" he stood up, "If you don't get your crap together, I'm going to start something over here!"

"Gokudera-kun, what are you here for?" Tsuna wondered. Then he looked around the stands, "Is it just my imagination?" then let it go having heard Lambo's crying.

Camilla and Reborn sensed it and look over to a mother and her child, "Mii-kun, your brother tried hard. What should I make for dinner?"

"Oh! I want Salisbury steak!" the boy answered.

Camilla smiled, "It sucks being alone all by yourself, come and see us sometime. We'll be waiting."

"She's right, come back for a rematch any time." Reborn smiled himself.

"You had that yesterday. We'll have it again another time." The mother said.

"Okay!" the boy nodded then smiled, "Again…someday…"

"Huh?"

The boy turned to look at them and Camilla sent a wave his way making him smile at her as he walked away with the mother.

She sighed, "Looks like we can relax for a while."

"Yeah, so…who's next?" Reborn questioned.

She smirked.

* * *

 **Next Time: Eating Sushi & Death of an Intruder!**


	14. Eating Sushi & Death of an Intruder!

Two More Badass Kids Appears! ^_^

* * *

Camilla got up early and got dressed. Today they were announcing who was in the same class this year because well, their second years. She sighed, ever since the Mukuro incident things between her and Tsuna changed, but it was a good change though. She would still go over to his house and wait for him to walk to school together but he picked up a habit of holding hands with her taking her by surprise, but that was because of the memories they both awakened when they were fighting Mukuro. As soon as the incident was over she went to talk to her gramps and asked if she really did come here to Namimori Japan as a kid and he himself confirmed she did come here one time when she was a child and got into a horrible accident that involved Tsuna. When they were little the two of them were being chased down by assassins, but Camilla took them all down but they were fighting on a cliff and Tsuna almost fell to his death but she took the fall for him. She had a serious head wound and Tsuna was crying blaming himself for what happened that he didn't notice his sky flames wrapping around her to preserve the head wound until her grandfather came. The old man had sealed off the memory for them both, knowing that in the future they would find each other again and reclaim their lost memory.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. That would explain why she would sometimes get serious headaches to the point she would pass out, but when Tsuna was near her that one time it disappeared. He was healing some after effects without him or her even knowing, shaking her head she walked out of the condo having said goodbye to her family but Armino was walking right beside her.

"Are you alright, Camilla-sama?" Armino asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just surprised that me and Tsuna met as kids." She admitted.

"I'm sure, but if I may be so bold in saying that the two of you would make a perfect fit." He smiled.

She blushed, "Shut it!"

He chuckled.

"Camilla-chan!" Turning their heads they saw it was Tsuna who called out to her and he was walking with Gokudera.

"Morning." She greeted.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san, Gokudera-san." Armino bowed in greeting. Camilla had told Armino to stop calling Tsuna, Sawada-san and just say his name so he decided to do just that.

They walked together, "Are you excited about the new year?" Tsuna asked.

Camilla thought about it, "In a way I am, a new wind brings about new change."

"What does that mean?" Gokudera questioned, "Are you predicting something?"

She closed her eyes, "It's peaceful right now, so don't worry. If anything happens I'll let you know." She felt Fon was tailing after her again, it brought a smile to her face knowing he would do this every morning but he really didn't have to, _'This should be fun.'_

* * *

They saw the names for the new year and the only one who had the same class as Tsuna is Camilla and Armino. Gokudera was pissed, Yamamoto was disappointed and Kyoko was disheartened that she wouldn't be in the same class as them. Gokudera wanted to blow up the announcement paper but Tsuna stopped him.

"It sure is noisy." Hibari appeared.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna said.

"Yo Hibari, guess you felt like staying here instead of graduating, huh?" Camilla smirked.

He smiled, "I'm free to choose what grade I'm in."

"Huh?" Tsuna had a question mark above his head.

"Nobody can use conventional wisdom against to restrict me." He smiled.

Armino chuckled, "I look forward to spending another year with you, Hibari-san."

Tsuna didn't look happy about it, _'Your too happy about it!'_

"So I'll be laying down the law as member of the Disciplinary Committee." Hibari brought out a tonfa.

"Wanna fight, punk?" Gokudera brought out his dynamite.

Camilla smirked, "You should leave Hibari, there are cherry blossoms here."

He didn't look happy about that, "Who planted a cherry blossom here?"

"It's been here for awhile…" Tsuna commented.

He put his tonfa down, "This place puts me off." And with that, he turned his back to them and walked off.

"You got saved by his hatred of cherry blossoms." Camilla smirked.

Armino nodded, "I'm inclined to agree with that."

After that was over Reborn showed up in another one of his disguises, and this time Tsuna was the only one who recognized him saying that if we catch him we'll be in the same class together again this year. Camilla already know what was going to happen so she silently walked away followed closely by Armino who seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"I take it all of us will be in the same class this year as well?" Armino questioned.

"Yep."

"Camilla-sama, if I may ask why are we walking away from them?" Armino wondered.

She stopped and arrived at the back of the school, "Because instead of participating in their little game for now we're going to talk to someone for a little while."

"And that is?" he tilted his head.

Looking up at the sky she smiled, "Hey, Fon."

Armino was confused until he saw a baby just like Reborn hop down from out of nowhere wearing red Chinese clothing and a red pacifier around his neck.

"Camilla-sama, this person is…?" Armino started.

"Storm Arcobaleno, Fon." Camilla introduced.

Fon bowed politely, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Armino-kun."

"Oh, you as well Fon-san!" Armino bowed.

Fon smiled and turned to Camilla, "Congratulations on being a second year, Camilla-san."

"Thanks, by the way, this is the first time I've seen you without your disguise on. Did something happen?" she wondered.

"No, I wanted to make sure you got here safely without any problems. By the way, I ran into a very interesting child. He looked like Armino-kun." Fon told her.

Armino flinched then looked annoyed, "It couldn't be…"

Camilla snickered, "Oh it is, haven't seen him in a long time. Last time I heard he was going to school Canada."

"That little troublemaker," Armino sighed, "I sincerely apologize for any trouble he might have caused you, Fon-san."

"He was no trouble, he merely asked me directions to Namimori Middle School." Fon smiled.

Camilla sighed, "If he's here, then so is his sister. I'll go find them, you two can have a nice long conversation." She patted Armino's head and walked off to find her two little cousins. When she was out of sight, Fon and Armino talked.

"Does she know?" Fon asked.

Armino shook his head, "She knows of the assassins, but not of who sent them. I don't want her to know, because I will deal with him…my older brother!"

Fon gave the boy a concerned look, "I understand why you feel this way, but are you sure you do not wish for her to know? You are family."

Armino smiled sadly, "Yes, and it's because we're family that I don't want her know. The head of our clan has decreed this herself."

Fon smiled, "I see, then I must tell you my other reason for being here."

"Other reason?" Armino blinked.

"Yes, a proposal more like it." Fon smiled.

* * *

A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a turtleneck, dark blue pants, and sneakers was walking around the school with a black cat by his side that also had blue eyes that were glowing.

The boy wasn't just looking around because he enjoyed the view he was searching for someone, "She's here and on the move."

The female cat next to him spoke, "Obviously, it would appear our brother is here as well."

"Hmph, not surprising. He's probably itching to get rid of that piece of garbage that's been trying to kill Cami-nee." He tone became dark.

"I agree with your sentiments, but don't forget that _garbage_ is still our older brother." The female cat reminded.

"Garbage is garbage is garbage." The boy stated.

The female cat sighed, "Your hopeless, Caellum."

"Whatever, Clovis." Caellum rolled his eyes, "And how long are gonna talk through that cat anyway?"

Cat Clovis smirked, "For as long as I want, the brain of a cat is very amusing. They really are intelligent animals just like I thought."

Caellum rolled his eyes, "Whatever, anyway-" he grabbed an incoming tonfa and held up to get a better look, "Ho? A tonfa, huh? I didn't think these were allowed here."

"This is Japan, anything's possible. By the way, it looks like he's here." Cat Clovis announced looking over to her right to see Hibari walking over to them.

"Herbivore, you are not allowed here on school grounds." Hibari stated lifting up his other tonfa, "No pets allowed either."

Cat Clovis scoffed, "Hmph, how rude."

"You're possessing a cat, but I gotta agree with you. I'd rather die than have you for a pet." Caellum smirked.

"I'll scratch your eyes out." She sneered.

Caellum tossed the tonfa back over to Hibari unafraid, "Oi, I'm looking for Cami-nee. Where is she?"

Instead of answering Hibari came at the boy taking a swipe at him only for Caellum to disappear before the attack could hit and appeared behind the perfect, "Hoh, so you attack first and ask questions later, huh?"

Cat Clovis appeared next to him, "That was impressive, his aura's strong too."

"He's not bad I'll admit, but I'm not impressed." Caellum smirked with his hands in his pockets.

Hibari got over his shock and came at the boy again who simply dodged with his hands still in his pockets with a smirk on his face, "Hmmm? You're pretty strong, but Cami-nee's stronger than you."

"Shut up." He swiped his tonfa at the boy again but he dissipated taking him by surprise again. He looked around trying to find him.

"Over here."

Hibari looked at the tonfa he used to try and hit the boy only to find him standing on his tonfa with that smirk on his face, "You seemed surprised. This your first time seeing someone able to do something like this?"

"Don't taunt him, Caellum. That's a bad habit of yours." Cat Clovis chided.

"Why when I'm having fun?" he smirked.

She shook her head in exasperation then sensed their cousin, "I found her location, so we can leave here."

Caellum pouted, "And just when I was starting to have fun," He was right next to Cat Clovis and picked her up, "Where is she?"

"The roof."

He smirked, "Then we're out of here." And with that he disappeared leaving an impressed Hibari behind.

"Woa."

* * *

Camilla was on the roof holding Reborn, "Caught you."

He smirked, "You win." He handed her the black thing and took off.

"Up yours!" Gokudera smirked.

Tsuna smiled, "Thank you, Camilla-chan!"

"Don't worry about it." She smiled handing it over to Tsuna who took it gratefully.

"Did you know this would happen?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows?" she smiled.

"You did know!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa maa." Yamamoto smiled trying to calm him down.

"Cami-nee!"

Camilla turned around just in time to catch a little boy who had a big smile on his face, "Caellum!" she grinned hugging him back.

"I'm here too." Cat Clovis smiled sitting on her hind legs.

"Eh, the cat's talking!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla smiled at the cat, "Hey there, Clo. Still possessing your most favorite animal?"

She smiled, "Of course! But I'm tired of it now." The cat's eyes went back to being green and it yawned. Not long after that a little girl with long blonde hair with two long strands with bells attached to the end appeared. She was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt that hid her hands, purple skirt that went to her knees and black shoes.

Camilla rubbed her head, "It's nice to see you guys, but what about school?"

"Got bored." Caellum shrugged.

"I see." She wasn't even surprised.

Clovis picked up the cat, "We came here because we wanted to see you. It's not fair Armino-nii get's to spend time with you and we don't."

She raised a brow, "Well seeing as how it's the new year and all, I guess that means you'll be going to Namimori Pre-School, right?"

"Yep! Gramps already got the paperwork in order." Caellum grinned.

"Once again, I'm not surprised. Not in the least." She deadpanned.

"Um, Camilla-chan?" Tsuna called out to her.

"Hm?"

"Who are these kids?" he asked.

"Right, these are my little cousins, Caellum and his twin sister Clovis. Their Armin's little brother and sister." She introduced.

"Eh, I didn't know he had siblings!" Tsuna was surprised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. See he's not the only cousin I have, there's him, these two, his older sister and older brother." Camilla told them.

Tsuna noticed the dark look on the kids face when she mentioned the older brother, something told him that it was a bad thing that would soon unfold.

"Don't let their appearance fool you, their strong just like Bell." She smirked.

"Just like Bell?!" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed at the same time remembering how strong the girl is and terrifying.

Camilla chuckled at their expressions, "By the way, Armino's on his way here."

As if summoned he appeared and was not happy, "Caellum! Clovis! You two are supposed to be in school!"

Caellum hugged Camilla, "I wanted so see Cami-nee and I did so there!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Such insolence! Anue will not be happy when she hears about this!" Armino growled.

Clovis smiled, "Grandfather already transferred us here to Namimori Pre-School along with Bell. You have no say in anything and neither does she."

"Don't trouble Sofu with your selfishness!" he yelled.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "A-Amazing…I've never seen Armino look so mad before."

Camilla was used to it, "It only happens around these two, see they like to cause trouble and will only listen to three people. Auntie, their sister and me."

"I-I see." Tsuna said.

"Anyway, we gotta get to class so we'll see you later okay?" Camilla smiled.

Caellum pouted but nodded, "Fine, we'll just go play with the tonfa wielding guy."

Clovis giggled.

"So you did mess with Hibari, well at least you didn't break any of his bones." She said like it was normal.

"Their that strong?!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto laughed.

Camilla sighed, _'Let's see how this turns out.'_

* * *

They were in their new classroom, which was 2-A now, and Reborn chose that time to appear again, "Looks like you all advanced a grade together."

"It was quite and ordeal. This weird advisor was trying to split up Juudaime and I." Gokudera said.

Tsuna sweat-dropped at him, _'What? He still hasn't noticed.'_

"But I'm so glad everyone's together." Kyoko smiled.

"Gotta have the whole bunch." Yamamoto smiled.

"You're not really needed here." Gokudera scowled.

 _'_ _Yep, this should be very interesting.'_ Camilla thought.

Reborn smirked, "Tsuna, they all wanted to be with you."

Tsuna didn't know what to say.

"As the boss of the Family, you need to meet their expectations." Reborn told him.

"I've told you before! I'm not the boss!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla looked out the window, _'Something's about to happen…what other reason would Fon start following me again? Something's wrong.'_

Tsuna looked over at Camilla seeing the look on her face and was worried feeling something was about to happen.

* * *

Camilla was eating at TakeSushi and by _god_ the sushi is delicious! She was there with Tsuna, Bell, Caellum, Clovis, Armino, Bianchi, Reborn, Haru, and Lambo.

"Is it good?" Tsuna smiled at her expression.

"It's freaking good! This place is the best!" she grinned.

"Seriously, the food here tastes better than it does at school!" Caellum ate another sushi.

"The food served there is so disgusting not even pigs would eat it." Clovis stated feeding the cat in her lap.

Bianchi looked at the children, "You two are quite the interesting little ones."

"More like troublesome." Armino sighed.

Both kids stuck their tongues out at him making him annoyed.

Bell smiled, "Delicious!"

"I'm happy to have finally moved up a grade!" Haru said standing up and twirling around, "What do you think, Tsuna-san?"

"Camilla-chan, try this one." Tsuna handed her another piece of sushi ignoring Haru completely.

"Oh, thanks." She took it and ate it.

Haru was surrounded in a gloomy aura.

They continued to eat when Bianchi suddenly bolted out the door along with Reborn and Lambo, Camilla sighed, "Saw this coming." She had brought her wallet with her so it was fine but Tsuna was too busy freaking out to pay attention. She went to find the owner and explained things to him and he smiled saying it was on the house since they were friends with his son Takeshi, needless to say Tsuna was surprised when he found out Yamamoto's dad owned a sushi place. Reborn, Bianchi, and Lambo came back but bolted again, but this time Camilla caught Lambo.

"I don't think so, your going to pay for Reborn and Bianchi's meal by working for Yamamoto's dad. And if you complain…you'll be punished." She growled making Lambo shiver.

Yamamoto's dad grinned, "That's some girl you've got there, Tsuna."

Tsuna blushed and mumbled much to Haru's dismay.

Camilla sighed, "Yamamoto-san, would it be alright if we all worked for you to pay off the stuff they ate?" she had her wallet on her but decided to stay and help just because she felt like it.

He grinned, "That sounds good!"

"Good," she brought Lambo over to a worker, "He'll do the hard work. Work him hard, he needs to be disciplined."

The worker nodded and took Lambo from her and into the back.

Yamamoto-san laughed, "If you don't have the money to pay for it then you have to pay with your body."

"Hahi?! With my body?!" Haru exclaimed but Camilla pulled her cheek.

"Not the way your thinking, Haru." She sighed letting her cheek go.

Reborn then came back dressed up in another costume, "If you don't work, you don't eat."

"You should be paying!" Tsuna yelled.

"You can only do this stuff when you're young. Consider it training an do your best." Reborn said.

"Don't give me that crap!" Tsuna blew up at him.

Reborn fell asleep.

"Don't fall asleep!" Tsuna yelled.

Camilla sighed and Yamamoto laughed, "Now now, I'll help you out."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna smiled.

Camilla clapped her hands, "Alright, let's get to work then! Move it!"

"Yes ma'am!" they all said.

She smirked, _'I've always wanted to say that.'_

Tsuna decided to wash the dishes, while Haru and Yamamoto prepared the boxes. Armino was serving the customers along with Camilla, Bell, Caellum, and Clovis. Gokudera then came in and went into the back to help Tsuna and the rest out. Things were going well so far then a group of thugs came in.

"The hell's with this place?" the leader sneered.

"Looks shitty."

"At least they got some good looking babes here." One of them eyed Camilla who was ignoring them.

Tsuna popped his head out and heard what they said about Camilla and looked angry his eyes glowing orange a little.

"Who are they?" Haru whispered.

"Their a group of gang members that go to a different school. I forget what it's called but it's a school for thugs." Yamamoto eyed them warily.

Gokudera scowled, "Should I blow them up?"

"Please don't!" Tsuna snapped out of his anger and pleaded to Gokudera.

"Ah, look!" Haru pointed making them look over at them. Armino went over to them and asked what they would like, and of course they said that they wanted Camilla making Tsuna extremely angry and from the looks of it Armino, Bell, Caellum, and Clovis too, but they held it in pretty well. Armino ignored their crude answer and took their order giving it to Yamamoto.

"I suggest you keep an eye on my little siblings. They have a habit of torturing people they don't like." He warned.

Yamamoto laughed, "Got it!" he went over to the kids and decided to help them serve the other customers while Armino went to the delinquents. Speaking of delinquents, they were trying to get Camilla to come over to them but she ignored them like they didn't exist much to their annoyance and the leader didn't appreciate her attitude and got up from his seat.

Gokudera noticed it, "You see that?"

Tsuna was about to go out there but Armino stopped him, "Why don't we let the children handle them?" he smiled.

They gave him a confused look before watching to see what would happen.

Camilla was talking to Yamamoto about the sushi his father makes making her want to learn from him. The baseball player noticed the leader was coming over and asked her to help her dad's assistant with something, which she just shrugged and walked towards the smiling man.

Yamamoto stood in front of the leader, "Can I help you with something?"

"Get lost." The leader sneered.

"Now now, just calm down. Sit down and wait for your sushi to come." Yamamoto smiled.

The leader wasn't amused and yanked Yamamoto by the collar, "Look man, I'm not interested in the crappy food here. I'm more interested in that blonde bitch over there."

Yamamoto and Tsuna glared at him while the other customers frowned at him and his friends. Before a fight could break out Bell tugged on the boy's shirt making him look down, "What the hell do you want, brat?"

Bell gave him an innocent look, "Did you just call my big sister a bad word?"

Caellum and Clovis were standing next to her not amused with him either. Armino knew those looks, "Here it comes…"

The leader smirked releasing Yamamoto's collar, "And what if I did? You gonna do something about it?"

"Yep." She said calmly.

He laughed, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"This." She punched him right in the gut sending him crashing into a wall.

It went quiet as the customers and the leader's gang members stared at the little girl in disbelief.

Bell still had that innocent look on her face, "That's for saying something mean about my sister."

The other gang members took that cue to get up, "You little brat!"

"You got a death wish or something?!"

Caellum appeared before two members grabbing them by the hair and bashing their heads together knocking them out, "Your just lucky we're not allowed to kill you, morons."

Clovis appeared behind one gang member and kicked the back of his leg before pulling his hair in one hand while having razor sharp claw nails at his neck with her other hand, "Don't move. If you make a single move I'll slice his head right off." She threatened leaking out killing intent.

The other gang members backed off obviously scared, "What the hell's with this kid?"

"She some kind of monster?!"

Armino appeared behind them knocking them out cold by chopping them in the back of the neck, "I find your filthy mouths to be less than amusing, so why don't you take a nice long nap."

The gang member Clovis had held hostage passed out so she tossed him aside like he was nothing and walked over to her brother, "How boring."

Caellum sighed, "These guys are a joke. If they went up against the real deal they'd be dead."

The leader woke up and saw his men were taken out and glared, "You bastards are dead!" before he could do anything Camilla appeared behind him with a kitchen knife in her hand hovering it above his head stopping him cold in his tracks.

"Make a move and I'll kill you. Piss me off and I'll kill you. Get smart with me and I'll kill you." She said coldly sending a shiver down everyone's spines including Tsuyoshi's. The leader made no sudden moves nor did he speak. There was sweat pouring down his face, his eyes started shaking, he knew she was serious and wasn't playing around.

Tsuyoshi stared at the girl and could see the look in her eye. It promised instant death, just like the cold-hearted eyes of an assassin.

"You guys have no manners," she spoke, "Not only do you come in here and insult the place, but you had the nerve to mock not only my little sister but the food here too. Let me explain something to you, no one forced you and those clowns you lead to eat here, you came on your own accord. You had every chance to leave but instead you came in and started acting like you own place when you clearly don't. The owner here works his butt off to make sushi for those who come here to eat it and you have the galls to make a mockery of it."

The leader felt like he was aging about ten years of his life when she spoke coldly towards him.

"You have two options. First option, take those pathetic morons with you so you can leave this place and never show your ugly faces here ever again. Second option, stay here any longer and I'll make sure both my and Armino's family members make sure you disappear and never be heard from again." She told him, "Which will you choose?"

The leader said nothing making her lower the kitchen knife down slightly until the tip on top of his head making him freeze.

"I'm giving you permission to speak, now talk." She ordered.

It took him a few minutes but he finally found his voice, "F-F-First…o-o-option…"

She narrowed her eyes, "Your smarter than you look. Take your clowns and get the hell out of here, now." She brought the knife up and he sprinted towards his gang having to wake some up and telling them they couldn't come here anymore. Seeing the look on Camilla's face told them all they needed to know, so they nodded quickly and took off outside with their leader following right after them.

It was dead quiet for a few minutes with no one saying a word. The gang looked over at Camilla seeing her bangs were covering her eyes as her head was lowered but she lifted it up and sighed, "Well, now that that's over. Sushi anyone?"

They fell down anime style at that. Yeah she's feeling just fine.

Later Tsuyoshi was talking to Reborn about Camilla and her family, "She's an Asura isn't she?"

"She is." Reborn replied.

Tsuyoshi looked over at the girl who was smiling at Tsuna because he was being examined by her two little cousins while her other cousin Armino sighed.

"Does Agro-san know?" Tsuyoshi asked.

Reborn nodded, "He gave permission for her to be involved, he's even thinking about adopting Tsuna into the family."

Tsuyoshi chuckled, "Not a fan of Iemitsu I take it?"

"Not one bit." Reborn smirked.

Tsuyoshi drank from his tea, "Well, its his own fault."

"Yep." Reborn agreed.

* * *

Camilla was woken up by the sound of her cellphone ringing on her bedroom counter. Grumbling she reached over and grabbed it answering the phone, "Who is it?"

 _"_ _Camilla-chan, thank goodness! Can you come over?"_

"Tsuna? What is it?" she questioned.

 _"_ _Well you see, I woke up and found this unconscious person in my room but it turns out he's dead! Can you please come over?"_

She was thinking about what he said and remembered it from the plot story, Tsuna woke up to find some dude passed out in his bed only to find him dead. Only he wasn't.

 _"_ _Camilla-chan?"_

"I heard you," she yawned, "I'm on my way."

 _"_ _Thank you, Camilla-chan!"_ he sounded relieved.

She got up groggily and washed up before heading over to Tsuna's, she also saw her little cousin Caellum was awake, "Hey, thought you were still sleeping."

He smiled, "Nah couldn't sleep. Where ya going?"

"Over to Tsuna's, wanna come?"

"Yeah!"

Both of them headed out the door, greeted the nice lady at the front desk and headed over to Tsuna's place. Caellum tilted his head a little making eye contact with a white cat that had blue glowing eyes telling him that it was his twin. He smirked, _"You know what to do."_

She nodded, _"Got it."_ The white cat walked off before jumping off the tree branch and landing gracefully off the ground before walking off.

They had business to take care of.

* * *

Arriving at the house through the front door they headed right upstairs to Tsuna's room and saw Shamal being a pervert again, dragging him away from Haru unimpressed, "One of these days a woman will kill you and I'll only be happy to help."

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna was relieved to see her.

"Yo," she tossed Shamal aside then looked over at the male on his bed, "I take it that's the moron that broke into your room?"

Tsuna nodded, "That's right!"

She went over to him with Caellum not too far behind her, Reborn noticed the boy.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Yo." Caellum acknowledged.

Camilla leaned over staring at the man who was using a special technique of his to fool people that he was actually dead, "Did he move at all?"

"He twitched when Gokudera-kun threatened him." Tsuna told her.

"Is that so?" she was still staring at him, _'Forget his eyes and breathing, he really did stop his own heart. Impressive, but then again he's faking.'_

"So, what do you think?" Gokudera asked.

"Is he really dead?" Yamamoto asked.

"He isn't, is he?" Haru looked fearful.

Camilla kept staring at the guy before she finally spoke, "In the past there were people who were able to fake death by actually stopping their heart at will."

"Seriously, is that even possible?!" Tsuna yelled.

Caellum spoke this time, "Yeah, I've read about it somewhere. This guy's probably one of them, either that or he's really dead."

Camilla gave Reborn a side-glance seeing the look on his face and smile, putting a finger to her lips, _'I'll keep quiet.'_

Reborn smirked, _'Fn. Good.'_

"By the way, I think someone else is about to make an appearance." She told them.

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

Just then Hibari had came in through the window, "Hello."

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna was surprised to see him here.

"Oh, its tonfa wielding guy." Caellum smiled.

Hibari eyed the child then looked over at Camilla, "Omnivore, explain."

"Caellum's my little cousin and Armino's little brother," she shrugged, "He's strong, but you already knew that."

Hibari smirked.

"I'm surprised you're here." She said.

"I've come so the baby will owe me one. A deal of sorts." he smiled.

"Sounds fair." She shrugged.

Hibari looked at the body, "Yeah, I can dispose of this."

"Huh?! Wh-What are you saying?!" Tsuna yelled.

"He'll get rid of the body so no one will ever find it. Like the crime never happened." Reborn said ominously.

"That's wrong in so many ways!" Tsuna yelled.

Hibari was on the window seal, "I'll send some Disciplinary Committee members over later."

"What?! The Disciplinary Committee is going to cover this up?!" Tsuna yelled.

"See ya." Hibari smiled jumping out the window.

Tsuna went over to it, "Ah, no…hold on!"

The doorbell rang and they heard a familiar voice, "Tsuna-kun! Hello!"

"This is bad! Kyoko-chan's here!" Tsuna freaked out.

Camilla sighed, "Caellum, can you go downstairs and greet her?"

"Got it." He left the room and went downstairs to greet the sunny girl known as Kyoko, "Yo."

She smiled at him, "Awww, your so cute! What's your name?"

"Caellum Takemikazuchi," he said casually, "I'm Cami-nee's cousin."

Kyoko rubbed his head, "I see, nice to meet you. I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

"I see, you can come upstairs now if you want?" he walked away from her.

"Thank you."

The two of them went upstairs with Caellum walking in the room first then Kyoko, "Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said ten saw everybody else was there.

"Yo, Sasagawa." Yamamoto greeted nervously.

Camilla was leaning on the desk, "Nice to see you."

"Ky-Kyoko-chan…I hope your having a nice day." Haru stuttered.

Gokudera was sitting on the bed not saying a word.

"W-Welcome." Tsuna set a green pillow down for her to sit on, "Come in. Have a seat, have a seat."

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun." She thanked sitting down.

They all sat down looking nervous, but Camilla and Caellum were calm.

"Should we really have done that to the body?" Tsuna whispered in her ear.

"Would you rather she see a dead person in your room?" she whispered back

"N-No…"

"Then there you go."

Tsuna sighed then freaked out when he saw the dead body's hand sticking out, then everyone freaked out because the head was visible.

"What's wrong, everyone?" she was starting to look behind her when Camilla made her move and kicked the head back in the closet then closed the door.

She smiled at the girl, "There's nothing you need to worry about Kyoko. Their just happy to see you as all."

Kyoko smiled, "I see."

They breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing I called Camilla-chan over here…" Tsuna said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Then I-Pin and Lambo came in taking everyone by surprise, "Hey, you two no running." Camilla told them.

Both kids landed in her lap, "It's Lambo's fault. He lose tickets."

"Eh?" Tsuna said.

"I didn't lose them!" Lambo protested, "I put them in my hair."

"That's a bad place to put them." Camilla sighed.

The two of them then jumped out the window confusing everyone. Then the most annoying person showed up.

"Sawada, join the boxing team!" Ryouhei came in and yelled.

Caellum glared at him, "Annoying."

"Very annoying." Camilla agreed.

"Geez, onii-chan. I told you to wait at home." Kyoko sighed.

"I know! But Sawada's the only one who can succeed me in going to the limit! Once I started thinking about that, I had to run three laps around Namimori Town before coming here!" Ryouhei yelled.

Caellum wanted to electrocute him, "He's getting on my nerves."

"Yeah, he does that to people." Camilla told him.

The doorbell and it turns out a package had bee delivered to Tsuna's house but Kyoko got it instead not wanting to leave her in the room with the dead body. Lambo and I-Pin came back in causing trouble again, then Lambo threw one of his pink grenades causing an explosion and the body actually flew out of the closet making Camilla sigh. All of them had to leave to go after the delivery truck because the dead body was on top of it. Man what a pain.

Camilla and Caellum were the fasted out of everybody and went after the truck. They waited for the right moment and then jumped on top of the truck and took the body off of it. Everybody else caught up with them.

"Camilla-chan!" Tsuna stopped running.

Camilla dropped the body on the floor, "How long do you plan on playing dead?"

"Eh?" everybody except Caellum said.

"If you don't wake up in five minutes I'll kill you for real." She threatened.

The man shot up instantly, "There's no need for that!"

"What?!" Tsuna yelled.

"What's going on?!" Gokudera yelled.

"I knew the guy was still alive." Caellum put his hand in his pockets.

"Same here." Camilla said.

Reborn then showed up, "So the only two to figure it out were Camilla and Caellum. This is Moretti, a professional victim."

"Professional victim?!" Tsuna questioned.

"Moretti is a Vongola special-op who can stop his heartbeat…and fake his death by inducing Addio." Reborn explained.

"Eh, then…" Tsuna started.

"He wasn't really dead, he was just faking it." Camilla stated.

"Did you know?" Yamamoto asked.

"Who knows?" she yawned.

"You did know!" Gokudera yelled.

She looked up at the blue sky, "What a day…

 **Namimori Hotel**

"Tch, those assassins are useless. Its not like I was expecting them to be good but they could have least made some progress instead of always getting defeated. Useless." The blonde boy snarled.

The white cat managed to sneak in his room without him knowing and rolled her eyes underneath he bed, _'Those assassins you sent are nothing more than weaklings with no formal training.'_

"And to make things more irritating, my siblings are here to disrupt my plans," he frowned, "I won't let them interfere, I'll have to kill them along with that Asura."

 _'_ _That Asura is our cousin,'_ she sneered, _'Brother or not, we won't let you do whatever you want.'_

The boy got up and left the room, "If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

As soon as the door closed she moved out of the bed listening until she was sure he was far away for her to leave the room. When she was sure he was gone she opened the door while possessing the cat and walked away, _'Looks like he's making his move to go after Cami-nee himself. But something's wrong. He was never like this before, so why is he doing this? Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore.'_ She jumped up on a tree branch, _'Armino-nii will want to hear this.'_

* * *

 **Next Time: Hatred on a Full Moon & Nagi!**


	15. Hatred on a Full Moon!

Aello shows himself and the past of what happened to Armino's father is revealed. Nagi will appear in the next chapter.

* * *

"Eh? Fuuta's spending the night over at Camilla-chan's?" Tsuna blinked at the dinner table.

"That's right, he said he wanted to spend time with her." Reborn told him.

"I see." He smiled.

Reborn smirked, "By the way, things between you two have changed."

Tsuna blinked, "What do you mean?"

The baby hitman kept his smirk, "You've gotten closer lately."

Tsuna blushed turning his face away from the hitman, "W-We have…"

The hitman was enjoying this very much, looks like his crush for Kyoko has gone and passed. This should be very interesting.

* * *

Meanwhile Camilla was getting the guest room set up for four little kids to sleep in. Her siblings and gramps went out saying they needed to handle with something then come back later. Even Armino went with them.

"Cami-nee, are you okay?" Fuuta asked.

She shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

Fuuta wanted to ask more but decided not to, and instead went over to Bellona, Caellum, and Clovis who were already in the bed smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so excited! I've never had a sleepover before!" Bell smiled.

"Me neither, this is gonna be so much fun!" Clovis was just as excited.

Caellum sighed, "Well at least there's another boy here besides me, right?" he gestured over to Fuuta.

Fuuta nodded with a smile, "Un!"

Camilla couldn't help but smile, she had a sleepover but it was with her siblings but in her mind it counted as a legitimate sleepover. It was fun.

"Alright, you guys can have all the fun you want but remember bed time is 12:00 sharp, got it?" She told them.

"Hai!" they said in unison.

She smiled then looked out the window seeing it was a full moon out tonight, for some reason she got the same feeling as she did before when Mukuro made his appearance. This one felt a lot more menacing.

 _'_ _I don't like this.'_

* * *

"So, does everyone know what to do?" Ragna raised a brow at her family members.

Akin rolled his eyes, "Obviously. We're not forgetful, like Alaois."

Alaois put a hand on his blade, "Make one more comment about my memory and I'll slice you." He threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." Akin rolled his eyes.

Gunther sighed, "Enough already."

Lace looked over at Eloise, "Gramps is nearby watching, right?"

"He is," Eloise smiled giving a side glance to the forest behind them, "He's completely hid his presence, as expected of him."

"What about Armino? How's he handling all of this?" Ragna wondered, "By the way where's Armina?"

"As well as can be, considering who the mastermind is behind all of this." Lace frowned, "And Armina said she was going to take out the second master mind behind this and will meet with us tomorrow. I still don't like this."

Eloise frowned herself, "I'm not happy about it either, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Their here, get ready all of you."

"Yes ma'am!" they all disappeared going in different directions.

Let the Hunt Begin!

* * *

Ragna was sitting on a bolder staring up at the moon when she felt her opponent show up, "You got here quick."

Her opponent a short man grinned wearing ninja attire, his hair was short blue and he was wearing a dark blue ninja robe, "Heh, getting here quickly is part of a ninja's job."

"Whatever." She hopped off the bolder, "I'm surprised the brat actually gathered some people to fight us. What the hell is he thinking?"

He grinned, "Family spat, maybe?"

She shrugged, "Probably, so are we gonna do this or-" she grabbed a kunai that was aimed at her neck giving the guy an unimpressed glare, "Attacking when your opponent's not paying attention, you're a ninja after all." She broke the kunai as he jumped back.

"I'm impressed, looks like I can go all out against you," he grinned, "My name is Yoru, I come out on the full moon and dominate my prey."

Ragna raised a brow, "Oh really?"

Yoru got into a stance, "This stance is known as the deadliest stance of ninja arts. Moon Hunter."

She looked at him as if he were an idiot, "Is that right?"

He came at her quickly sending a punch but she merely side stepped, "Asura, Dairoku Youshiki: Derufiniumu (Asura, Sixth Form: Delphinium)." Slashing his back with her bare hand she watched him be sent flying until he regained his footing with a smirk and came at her again causing an explosion creating smoke. When the smoke cleared Ragna was standing opposite of him looking bored.

"Nice job dodging that, not that many people would be able to on the first try. You should feel good about that." He grinned getting into a stance again.

She raised a brow, "I'm surprised you can still stand. I'm pretty sure I hit your spine."

"Heh, before that attack of your could do any damage I purposely propelled myself forward so it wouldn't hit me." He bragged.

"So basically, you moved yourself away from my attack at the last minute before it could even hit you. Annoying." She stated.

"Say what you want, but that's how I do things. Well? Feel like giving up now? I'm about to go all out this time." He told her.

"I'm not exactly shaking in my boots here." She sighed.

"Don't you realize how incredible my martial arts style is? Not many people survive and live to tell about it." He frowned.

She scoffed, "Incredible? Don't kid yourself, and here I thought ninja's had honor. Guess that was just all talk," She brought out a long staff from behind her back, which turned out to be a spear. It lit up with red flames, "My turn now, right?"

Before he could say anything he felt his cheek be scratched by the weapon and the bolder behind him was shattered to pieces taking him by surprise that he ignored his bleeding cheek, "What…?"

Ragna twirled it above her head, "Why so surprised? Did you think I didn't have a weapon on me or something?"

He eyed the spear, _'Something's not right! Her spear looks completely normal, but what are those flames?'_

She grinned already before the spaced out ninja taking a swing at him slashing at his robe making him back off, but she wouldn't let up and continued to come at him not giving him time to try and fight back. His clothes were now in tatters and covered in blood.

Ragna whistled having her spear hanging on her shoulder smirking at him, "Whoa, you're still standing. Guess your not all talk after all."

He stared at her gritting his teeth, "You…who are you…no…what are you…?"

Ragna's eyes glowed yellow making his blood run cold, "You couldn't be…!"

"Reddo Furasshu (Red Flash)." Slashing at him three times in rapid motion he was sliced into three pieces.

Ragna yawned and her weapon hanging on her shoulders looking absolutely bored, "Man, what a letdown. I actually thought this guy would surprise me and show me something interesting, but I was wrong. This guy was completely pathetic," She walked away not even looking back at the corpse, "I'm bored, guess I'll go see how the rest are doing."

* * *

Akin was looking at his cellphone seeing the time was 11:10 p.m. and sighed, "Something tells me that sister of mine beat her opponent first, and mine should be here right about…" he back flipped avoiding a blade that was aimed at his back side landing safely back on the ground facing his opponents back, "Now."

His opponent had orange hair and blue eyes and from the looks of it, it was a woman. She turned her head towards him, "Well now, that wasn't half bad. I'm surprised you even managed to avoid it."

He sighed, "A female…why is it that I always get stuck with fighting females? God must really hate me."

The woman smirked, "Awww, don't wanna hurt me because I'm a woman? How sweet of you."

"Quite the opposite," he deadpanned, "I find female opponents to be a complete pain."

"Excuse me?" she growled.

Laughter caught both their attention, "That's my little brother for ya, always the smartass." Ragna showed herself grinning from ear to ear.

Akin sighed, "I knew it. You killed your opponent first and then mine shows up 5 minutes later. How annoying."

Ragna snickered, "My little baby brother is jealous, how cute~"

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

The woman before him sneered, "I don't like being ignored."

Ragna smirked at her, "Oh, you were there? I didn't notice. By the way, was that guy Yoru a friend of yours? He was pretty weak for a ninja bragging about hunting prey on a full moon."

The woman blinked, "Wait…you beat Yoru?! He's one of our strongest!"

"Not strong enough obviously," Ragna sat down on the ground, "She's all yours. No mercy."

"I don't need you to tell me that, because I already know." He rolled his eyes looking back at his opponent.

"Hmph, as if you could beat me. My name is Akio, the vice captain of the Assassination Division." She introduced with a smirk.

Ragna snickered, "Assassination Division, huh? The only thing good about you guys is that name of yours."

"Agreed, but please be quiet. I'd like to fight without any sort of noise from you." He told her.

"Again, you're a smartass." Ragna repeated.

Akio charged at him as Akin did the same having a look of pure boredom on his face as they clashed, she used her sword and he used his bare hands not at all bothered by the fact she was using a blade against him. Akio got behind him and tried to slash his back but he jumped on the blade and kicked her in the face sending her crashing into a tree.

Ragna smirked, _'He hasn't changed a bit. That bored look is him analyzing his opponent's fighting style and abilities.'_

Akio got back up and smirked, "Looks like you're not as bad I originally thought. I honestly believed you wouldn't be that much of a fighter, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Is that so?" he said in a bored tone.

Akio pointed her blade at him, "Feel honored. You get to die by the hands of the vice captain of the Assassination Division."

He sighed and brought out his own weapons, which were twin blades that glowed blue, "I find your talking to be completely pointless. This is why I can't stand fighting women. Annoying."

A vein appeared on her face, "How dare you! I'll make sure you'll never be able to use that mouth of yours again!" she charged at him, "Ken no Odori (Sword Dance)!" twisting her body in a circular motion she took a slash at him.

Akin sighed and prepared his own attack, "Mizu Hassou: Yūutsuna Ame (Water Sword-Style: Melancholy Rain)." Slashing in an "X" formation with a blue afterimage he was behind the woman standing still hearing her scream out pain and hearing her blood fall to the ground.

Akio used her sword to keep herself standing up as blood was slowly falling to the ground and she was panting, "W-What the hell…? How…?"

"It's simple," he stated his back still turned to her, "Your not as skilled as you made yourself out to be, not to mention your sword skills are a complete joke."

Ragna laughed, "Damn your brutal! Are you sure your related to us?"

"Shut up." Akin rolled his eyes.

The woman turned slowly to face him staring at his backside, "Impossible…even with twin blades you shouldn't be able to do this much damage to me…what…are you?"

He sighed and turned to her his eyes glowing yellow sending a shiver down her spine having finally realized who she was up against, "You! You're an As-" she was cut off instantly because her head was flying through the air and landed on the ground, her body then fell as well.

Akin put his twin blades away and took out his cellphone, "Time completed…11:15 pm. That's my best time."

Ragna walked over to them and whistled, "Damn, your seriously brutal. Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Obviously. You and me are twins after all." Akin sighed.

She grinned, "True, but our relationship is special."

He blushed, "Shut up!"

She laughed and walked away with a fuming Akin walking right behind her ignoring the corpse of the woman he defeated.

* * *

Alaois walked through the forest unbothered by the fact that he was being followed by his opponent, _'I can't actually see them. Meaning their using camouflage to blend in with their surroundings, but I can still sense them no matter how hard they try to hide.'_

He walked around for a while before a spear went passed his head almost getting him and a girl came out throwing a kick at him but he grabbed her leg throwing her away from him and got a good look at her. She had pink hair that was long with the end in curls as well as the bangs. Her eyes were blue, "A teenage girl is it? Interesting."

She picked up her spear and gave him a blank look, "My name is Annabel, and you are going to die."

He raised a brow, "Oh? What an interesting thing to say, teenage girls are quite something nowadays aren't they?"

There was a rustling sound behind him but he knew it was his siblings, "Have you two finished already?"

Ragna grinned, "Yep! Mines was a total weakling and Akin had to fight a girl, cut her head right off."

"Hmph," he scoffed then looked at his brother's opponent, "That girl, she looks like she's Camilla's age."

"Oh! Your right she does! They're recruiting them younger and younger these days!" Ragna stared.

"So it would seem." Akin agreed.

Annabel said nothing and came at Alaois trying to cut him with her spear but he simply moved out of the way each time she tried to get him. If she was starting to get frustrated she didn't show it cause her face was still blank

Ragna blinked, "What's with this kid? She doesn't show any emotion, kinda creepy."

"Believe it or not there are some people like her in the world," Akin told her, "People like her who grow up in a killing environment they tend to discard their emotions quickly."

"Yeah, your right about that." She agreed.

Alaois grabbed the spear stick and she used her other hand to try and stab him but he grabbed that too and kicked her right in the gut sending her flying and rolling on the ground. She picked up her spear and disappeared just like that.

"Oh, she disappeared! Cool!" Ragna grinned.

"Impressive, I can't sense her presence at all." Akin stated his eyes roaming around trying to sense the girl but couldn't.

Alaois was impressed himself and put a hand on his blade; the sword was surrounded in purple flames. He closed his, _'To be able to completely erase her presence at will like that. It's impressive for someone her age I'll admit, however…'_ there was one thing he and the rest of his family are able to do should their opponents try something like this, "Sensei Kōgeki (First Strike)." Snapping his eyes open taking the first slash he cut the girl right on her left shoulder.

She jumped back from him holding onto her shoulder and actually glaring at him, "How…?"

"Erasing your presence is impressive, but there is one thing you can't erase. And that's your heartbeat." He informed.

"What?" she gasped, "You mean you can hear my heartbeat?"

"I can," he closed his eyes then opened them back up but this time they were glowing yellow, "The members of my family are very high sensors but we also have heightened senses, like sight, smell, and hearing."

"That's impossible!" she yelled.

"Actually it's not, we are a clan of fighters. Hearing a person's heartbeat is nothing more than mere child's play to us." Alaois stated.

She glared at him.

Ragna snickered, "Look, the kids completely pissed off."

"Hmph." Akin said.

The girl gave a battle cry and launched at him but he merely sighed, "Sensei Kōgeki: Omoi Kumo (First Strike: Heavy Cloud)." With a single swipe downward he made her slam to the ground as though gravity was no longer on her side.

She tried to move but couldn't, "W-What is this…? Why can't I move?"

"Because I made the heavy cloud weigh down upon you, therefore you cannot move." Alaois stated.

She glared at him and tried to move anyway making him shake his head, "Thank you for the battle…but its over now." And with that he sliced her head right off watching it fall and roll to the ground then sheathed his long sword back walking over to his siblings.

"Well that was interesting." Ragna commented.

"I have to agree, that was quite the battle. Their personalities are annoying but their abilities are something to be impressed about." Akin admitted.

"True their skills are nothing to scoff at, but we're professional fighters who will kill should the situation need us to," Alaois stated coldly, "Let's go."

Ragna grinned, "So who should we see next? Eloise, Gunther, or Lace?"

Akin was thinking about that, "Hmmm, I suggest we see Lace first, then Gunther, then Eloise."

"Agreed." Alaois said.

* * *

Lace gave her opponent a deadpanned look from her place on a tree branch.

"Oi, how long you plan on sitting there?! Get down here!" he yelled at her wearing a black jacket, pants, and leather boots.

She continues to stare at hime before looking up at the full moon, _'Why is it that I always get stuck with the loudmouths? He and Gunther would get along nicely. Both idiots are freaking loud and annoying.'_

"Oi, stop ignoring me! I'll kill you!"

"Isn't that what you came here for in the first place?" she questioned.

"What was that?!"

She sighed, "Stop laughing Ragna because I know you are."

The man below her didn't get it until he heard laughter and three figures emerges from the forest. Ragna was still laughing her head off, "This guy's hilarious! At least he's not boring like the guy who fought me!"

"This one's worse than the one you fought," Akin sighed, "He's a loud mouth just like brother."

Alaois crossed his arms, "I didn't think there was anyone alive who could be as annoying as Gunther, guess I was wrong."

"Piss off! And how the hell are you guys even here?! You should all be dead!" the guy yelled.

"Oh please," Ragna rolled her eyes, "Those friends of yours couldn't even make us break a sweat."

"Indeed." Akin agreed.

"Mine was at least skilled…what was her name again?" Alaois turned to them.

"Remember it yourself!" They both yelled at him.

Lace sighed and hopped down from the tree branch she was sitting on, "I'm really not in the mood to deal with this, so why don't we just get this over with?"

The guy scoffed, "Names Goro, member of the Assassination Division!"

"I don't care." Lace deadpanned.

"Why you!" he charged at her sending a punch her way but she side stepped out the way and saw he created a crater with his bare hand where he punched it.

She raised a brow, "Punching the ground with your bare hand, huh? Not bad I guess."

He smirked and turned to her, "Heh, finally realizing you have no chance of defeating me?"

"The stupidly level in you is at an all time high," she shook her head, "Really pathetic."

Goro got even more pissed off, "You bitch!" he came at her again but stopped when he felt something whizz by his cheek causing blood to fall a little, "What…?" he looked over at Lace and saw she had two pistols out both of them were black with gold insignia's on them and were glowing green.

Lace started twirling them around, "Geez, just listening to you pissed me off so much that I resorted to whipping out my twin pistols. Oh well, maybe seeing some of your blood fall to the ground will make me feel better."

He touched his cheek and noticed that his cheek was pulsing with electricity as soon as he touched it making him flinch and pull his hand back, _'What the hell? It tingles? Why?'_

Lace got bored, "Don't look so surprised." She shot at him again causing him to jump back and out of the way but that proved to be useless because the bullets came after him anyway piercing both shoulders and right leg making him cry out in pain.

"Poor dumb bastard," Ragna snickered, "That had to hurt."

"You're enjoying this too much." Akin and Alaois deadpanned.

Goro tried to move but his body felt paralyzed, "Dammit! Why can't I move?!"

Lace scoffed, "It's because both your shoulders and leg are paralyzed. You can't move."

"Why the hell not?! And what the hell kind of bullets did you shoot at me?!" Goro yelled.

"These are my special bullets, I can either paralyze, poison, or just shoot at my enemies killing them and making them explode if I want. But its only unique to me though." Lace walked over to him.

"I've never heard of something like that!" Goro glared at her in defiance.

Lace stood before him her eyes glowing yellow and pointed her gun right at his forehead, "Obviously you wouldn't."

Goro's eyes widened as he saw her eyes glow, "You-!" he didn't get the chance to say anything else as his head was blasted clean off when Lace shot him in the forehead making his head explode.

Lace put her pistols to each side and sighed, "At least I finally got the moron to stop yelling."

"No kidding," Ragna rubbed her ears, "And here I thought Gunther was the only loud mouth moron, but this guy proved us wrong. Seriously can there even be a human that's loud enough to raddle an entire house?"

"I believe Camilla mentioned Ryouhei Sasagawa," Alaois commented, "According to her, the boy's yelling could be in a world record some day."

All three siblings looked at him like he'd grown a second head making him stare at them, "What is it?"

"You remembered the kid's name! Holy shit, it might rain tomorrow!" Ragna yelled.

Alaois had a tick mark on his forehead before he walked away, "Let's just find Gunther before I kill all three of you."

Lace looked over at Akin, "Amazing he remembers that loudmouth kid but nothing else."

"He's just weird that way." Akin commented.

* * *

Gunther had to sigh at his opponent's incompetence and arrogance, "I find you to be quite the nuisance."

His opponent, a young man with long white hair and silver eyes went by the name "Z" and nothing else. Strange names their giving kids these days.

"Hmph, say what you will. It means nothing to me." Z said taking out his twin daggers, "You're going to die here anyway, so what's the point in struggling?"

"It amazes me how pathetic you guys are." Ragna commented as she and the rest of her siblings appeared.

Z was surprised they were alive, "You…but…how?"

"Easy. You guys are so weak it's pathetic." Lace stated.

"Indeed." Alaois agreed.

"Worthless." Akin spoke.

Z couldn't believe it. All of his comrades were slaughtered?

"Yes, all of your comrades were slaughtered by my siblings." Gunther said.

Z took a step back, "You! How dare you read my thoughts!" he disappeared and reappeared behind Gunther about to stab him in the back of the head but his wrist was grabbed by Gunther who wasn't even looking at him but then the man slowly turned his head towards the boy his eyes glowing yellow.

"You truly are a foolish boy, aren't you?" Gunther stated punching the boy very hard in the gut sending him crashing into a giant rock making him cough up blood.

Gunther approached the boy brandishing his brass knuckles that were glowing indigo, "Such a shame. If you weren't corrupted by these individuals then this wouldn't be your fate right now."

Z stood up shaking a little, "Be silent! You merely got in a good shot and that's all-!" his sentence was cut short when his head began flying through the air and landed on the ground a few times before rolling away a few feet.

"You foolish child," Gunther put his weapons away, "May your soul find peace in the after life."

"So cliché." Ragna, Lace, and Akin deadpanned.

"You all be silent!" Gunther blushed in embarrassment.

Alaois rolled his eyes, "In any case, we should check on big sister."

Ragna grinned with excitement, "Oh hell yeah! No that's a fight I've been dying to see!" she ran off knowing exactly where her older sister was.

"Language!" Gunther ran after her.

Lace, Akin, and Alaois rolled their eyes, "Idiots, both of them."

* * *

Eloise smiled at her opponent wearing her favorite purple kimono while holding her trademark purple fan, "My my, that's quite the look you have."

Her opponent was a man that had the same body type as Gunther and was smirking at her believing he needed only his fists to take her down, "Heh, you do realize that your siblings are all dead, right?"

"Ara, is that so?" she looked to her left, "Did you hear that? He says your all dead."

"Like hell we are," Ragna commented coming out of the clearing with the rest of her siblings, "We came here to see our sister beat the shit out of you."

"Language Ragna-chan." Eloise smiled opening her fan, "I'm sorry about them. You don't mind if they watch do you?"

Her opponent Adam merely rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter if they watch or not because their going to die right along with you!" he came at her sending punches and kicks but she dodged them gracefully by twirling around as though she were dancing.

Ragna snickered, "This guy's dead."

Everyone else nodded in agreement at her words.

Eloise was moving around with such elegance and grace that it was beautiful to look at, but her opponent didn't think so because he was still trying to hit her but couldn't.

Adam frowned, "Stop moving! Or are you a coward knowing you can't beat me?" he felt something slice his cheek and touched the spot. Removing his hand he realized that it was the fan that nicked him, "What in the world?"

Eloise smiled, "Surprised?"

The man stared at her fan and saw it was lit up with purple flames making him a little weary, "Why's your fan on fire? What the hell is going on?"

Eloise smiled folding her fan up and pointing it at his cheek, "Nagare (Flow)."

Adman felt blood seeping out of his cheek rather quickly and tried to cover it up but that didn't work because no matter how hard he tried his blood kept flowing making him lose blood quickly almost passing out but instead was sent to his knees, "Wh-what's…going…on…?"

Eloise approached him until she was standing before him still smiling, "It's quite simple really. I merely had your blood start flowing from the minor cut on your cheek."

Adam was now all the way on the ground his vision blurry unable to breath properly, he could feel himself losing more blood but was unable to do anything to prevent it from flowing anymore.

Eloise bent down until she was eye to eye with him, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm my siblings. And as the oldest I will protect my siblings from any threat," her eyes glowed yellow, "And that includes you…have a pleasant dream assassin-san." And just like that the man closed his eyes as he died due to blood loss.

Eloise stood up and put her fan away walking over to her siblings, "All done."

"Holy shit that was awesome, sis!" Ragna grinned.

Eloise grabbed her cheek pulling it slightly, "I. Said. No. Swearing."

"Ow, ow, ow, I get it already!" Ragna told her sister who let go of her cheek.

Alaois sighed, "Looks like we've got all of them."

"Yes you did."

The siblings turned to see their grandfather and Armino appearing before them.

"We've taken care of the hooligans on our end as well." Agro told them.

Armino didn't look all too happy and Eloise noticed this, "What's wrong, Armino-kun?"

He looked at her; "I don't sense him here at all. He went to the trouble of hiring these assassins, but he's nowhere in sight. I can't sense him at all."

"Now that you mention it," Ragna looked around, "Where is that little brat anyway?"

Akin was getting a bad feeling, "You don't think he's…"

Armino knew exactly what he was going to say and took off immediately, the others were about to follow but Agro stopped them, "There's no need to follow him. He can handle this on his own."

"Let's hope so." Eloise commented.

* * *

A figure opened the window to the condo room he was looking for and crept in looking around for his intended target. He sensed there were other signatures here but he had no interest in them whatsoever because he was only here for his intended target. Slowly walking through the place not making any noise ignoring the guest room and headed towards the main bedroom knowing that's where his target was stationed in. Opening the door without creating any noise at all the figure walked in the room walking towards the hidden figure in the bed that was wrapped up in the blanket like some kind of caterpillar.

Without hesitation the figure stabbed the hidden figure wrapped in the blanket with his small blade before taking it off waiting to see some blood. But when he saw there was no blood he tossed the covers away from the bed only to see he stabbed nothing but pillows.

"Hate to break to you but I sensed you the moment you started watching this place." Camilla's voice broke the figure out of his musings. As soon as the figure turned around his black mask was shredded off his face.

Camilla was surprised when she saw the face of her would be assassin, "What the hell is going on here…Aello?"

Aello's blue eyes glared hatefully at her, "Wouldn't you like to know, bloodthirsty Asura."

She narrowed her eyes, _'What the hell's going on here? Is this really Aello? I remember him being much more kinder than this.'_ Standing up from her chair her eyes glowed, "You're the real Aello alright, I get the feeling that even if I ask you what's going on I won't be getting an answer out of you at all." She cracked her knuckles, "Maybe bashing your head in will help."

He scoffed, "Hmph, as expected from an Asura. Only thinking about battle and nothing else, how disgusting."

"Gramps will be saddened if you said that to his face," Camilla deadpanned, "He'll probably cry."

"Enough of your pointless drabble _Asura,_ " he spat, "You're only prolonging your dea-" he was cut off by a hand slamming into his face and sending him through the door making a lot of noise waking the kids up.

"Cami-nee!" Fuuta came out the room with a worried expression on his face.

Camilla kept her eyes on Aello knowing that he was extremely dangerous to not pay attention to right now, "Fuuta go to Tsuna's house where your safe, understand?"

"But-!" he was about to protest.

"Caellum, Bell, Clovis, take Fuuta and get the hell out of here, NOW!" she ordered.

Caellum would have loved to help his cousin take his older brother down but knew that it was best to get Fuuta out of here and somewhere safe so he nodded, "Got it." He grabbed Fuuta and Clovis hands with Bell following right behind them and ran for the front door leaving the battle to those two.

"Where are we going?" Fuuta yelled.

"To Tsuna-nii's house," Caellum told him, "Cami-nee's gonna need to focus on fighting that shitty brother of ours."

"Eh? He's your brother?" Fuuta questioned.

"Yes he is." Clovis said.

Bell was mad she couldn't help her sister but knew she was strong so it was okay.

Just then Fuuta felt something land on his head, looking up he saw it was Fon the Storm Arcobaleno!

"Fon-san!" Fuuta exclaimed.

"Hello, young Fuuta," Fon greeted then frowned, "We must head to Reborn immediately. I fear this will be a bloody battle."

Fuuta was scared. If Caellum and Clovis's older brother managed to kill Cami-nee Tsuna-nii will be crushed. They had to get there quickly!

 **Tsuna's House**

Gokudera and Yamamoto came over to finish some homework they had yet to complete. Tsuna was having a hard time trying to figure out Gokudera's speech patterns when it comes to studying but thankfully he was able to finish it and got no punishment from Reborn.

"But still, I'm surprised Fuuta wanted to sleep over at Camilla-chan's house." Yamamoto smiled.

"Mm," Tsuna nodded. "He wanted to spend more time with her after what happened with Rokudo Mukuro."

Gokudera scowled, "Just remembering the bastard pisses me off."

Reborn hopped on Yamamoto's head, "Rokudo Mukuro's a dangerous individual, that's why the Vindice took him away."

Tsuna looked at the baby, "Speaking of which, are they really that dangerous? Camilla-chan didn't want me anywhere near them when they took Mukuro away."

"Camilla made the right choice, the mafia fear two groups. The Asura and Vindice." Reborn informed.

Tsuna frowned, "Camilla-chan's not dangerous!"

"That's right, she's really strong and nice." Yamamoto agreed.

"Keh, Asura's not that bad." Gokudera crossed his arms.

Reborn smirked, "Then tell her that when you see her next time."

Tsuna blushed and before he could say anything Fuuta burst in the room along with Bell, Caellum, Clovis, and Fon, "Tsuna-nii!" the boy pounced on the brunette who was taken by surprise.

"F-Fuuta! What's wrong?!" Tsuna stared at the boy.

Fuuta looked up, "C-Cami-nee!"

Tsuna turned serious, "What is it? What's wrong with Camilla-chan?!"

"It's our stupid brother." Caellum told him crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Armino-kun?" Tsuna questioned.

Clovis shook her head, "Wrong. Our other brother…Aello."

"Aello?" Gokudera raised a brow.

Bell nodded, "He's Armino-nii's older brother and our older cousin, he's trying to kill Cami-nee."

"What?!" Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stood up quickly.

Fon appeared next to Reborn on the table, "I think its best we leave quickly and stop them. For if we don't one or both will kill each other."

Tsuna froze, _'Kill each other? Camilla-chan's going to die?'_ his eyes became orange signaling he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode in an instant and went out the window ignoring the cries of Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

Fon jumped on Yamamoto's head, "We should make haste. I will lead you to where they are."

Reborn jumped on Gokudera's head, "Let's go. Fuuta, Bell, Caellum, Clovis, you all stay here and watch over Mama."

All the children nodded and watched them leave the house to follow after Tsuna and the others.

* * *

Camilla and Aello were outside near some forest faraway from her condo, boy was she going to have to explain to the head lady how there was a hugs whole in her wall. Both of them stopped and stared at each other, she had her weapon with her not taking any chances.

 _'_ _I'm just glad that Aello didn't chase after Caellum and the other kids. Otherwise I'd have to bash his head in but I cant do that because he's Armino's older brother.'_ Camilla got ready to take him down, "So the pain in the ass sending the assassins was you, huh? Armino's gonna be pissed."

"Hmph, he's a fool for not joining me in trying to kill you," He glared, "But when I present your head before him then maybe he'll see that we're stronger than you!"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? That's why you sent those assassins? You're a moron."

"Shut up!" he swung at her with his sword incased in lightning but she merely jumped in the air and sent her wires at the boy that shredded the grass before him prompting him to jump backwards. Camilla appeared before him as soon as he did taking him by surprise.

"Ashura, Daishi Youshiki: Aramu Rirī (Asura, Fourth Form: Arum Lily)!" she slashed at him six times getting him and making cough up blood but he got her too slashing her chest but not enough to make a deep wound making them both jump back.

Aello spit some blood out, "As expected of an Asura, you truly are bloodthirsty."

Camilla rolled her eyes ignoring her bleeding shirt, "Get over yourself. I'm fighting you right now to let you know how pissed off I am that you ruined the kids slumber party and made a mess of my condo," she flexed her claws, "Anything else I don't give a damn."

"Is that so?" his voice grew cold, "Then you don't want hear how you killed my father?"

She raised a brow, "What the hell are you talking about? Uncle went missing, he's not dead."

 _'_ _Or is he?'_

"Don't pretend like you don't remember!" he accused.

"I'm not pretending anything Aello, if Uncle really is dead I doubt any of my siblings or gramps did it." She narrowed her eyes.

The lightning on his sword grew intense, "Enough of your lies!" he charged at her and she did the same, "Die!" both tried to strike each other down but in that moment something grabbed both their wrists stopping them cold turkey.

"What?" Aello gasped.

Camilla blinked, "Tsuna? What are you doing here?"

Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode glaring at Aello instead of Camilla knowing everything from the kids, "You…your Armino's brother."

"What of it, you fool?! How dare you get in my way!" Aello yelled but Tsuna pushed him back sending him away from Camilla.

Tsuna stood protectively before her not taking his eyes off him, "Camilla-chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, just a minor flesh wound but what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"The kids told us what happened." Reborn appeared on her shoulder with a frown, "That's Armino's older brother."

"Yeah, that's Aello Takemikazuchi. He's only the second oldest, their older sister is much stronger and scarier. I don't even wanna imagine what she'd do to him if she were here right now." Camilla shuddered then grit her teeth as she grabbed her chest, _'I jumped back at the last minute which was stupid on my part but at least it's not deep.'_

Tsuna turned to her with worried amber eyes, "Camilla-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm good." She grunted.

He didn't believe her at all. How could he? She was bleeding from her chest even though it wasn't much he knew it had to hurt. He turned to Aello and glared, "Why are you attacking her?" he asked deadly calm.

Gokudera and Yamamoto appeared along with Fon who went near Camilla and Reborn.

Aello scoffed, "I have no reason to tell a fool like you, now disappear." He came at Tsuna swinging his sword only for Tsuna to grab it still looking really pissed off. His flames surrounded the weapon and bent the sword making Aello jump back.

 _'_ _H-He burned it?! With his bare hands?!'_ Aello stared.

Camilla blinked, "Now that I think about it, did you shoot him to activate Hyper Dying Will?"

"No, Tsuna activated it all on his own." Reborn told her.

She looked back over at Tsuna taken by surprise, _'I didn't know he could do it at will.'_

Aello glared, "It would seem you're not as useless as I originally thought."

"What was that asshole?!" Gokudera got his dynamite out.

Yamamoto had he bat out as well.

"Tsuna-san, please let me handle my brother." Armino appeared before the group staring his brother down, "I will be the one to fight him."

Aello scoffed, "You? You'd fight your own brother? Your flesh and blood?"

Armino got his kunai out, "Camilla-sama is also my flesh and blood, and anyone who tried to harm my family will meet their end no matter who they are."

"Even if it means protecting a murderer?!" Aello yelled.

"What?" Gokudera stood there dumbfounded.

"What is he talking about?" Yamamoto wondered.

Armino sighed, "So that's what this is about. Our father, no I should say the traitor."

"What did you say?" Aello stared at him.

"You heard me brother," Armino's voice was steady and calm, "Our father was not killed by the Asura's or Camilla-sama. The one who killed him…was me."

"Say what? Armino killed uncle?" Camilla was shocked.

"You didn't know?" Reborn questioned.

She shook her head, "They told me uncle disappeared and that they had no idea where he went. I didn't think he was dead let alone murdered, and by Armino of all people, that's gotta way heavily on him."

Armino smiled, "Not at all Camilla-sama. Father turned traitor the moment he tried to give Caellum and Clovis to Estraneo. The same people who experimented on Mukuro-san and his comrades."

"What?" she growled.

"That scumbag!" Gokudera was pissed himself.

"That's awful." Yamamoto commented.

Tsuna gripped his fist, "Why would he do such a cruel thing?"

Armino gave a pitiful laugh, "To be honest with you I wish I knew the answer to that myself. But there was a task to kill him and the clan knew they couldn't ask Aello because he and father were very close, so I volunteered to end his life myself."

Aello was seething with rage, "THAT'S A LIE!"

"It is not a lie," Armino's eyes glowed in the night, "Father was a traitor plain and simple. He tried to destroy our family by sending Caellum and Clovis away into the mafia when they were just newborns, meaning he was a threat to our family. And now here you are attacking my cousin making you an enemy as well, brother."

"SHUT UP!" Aello hollered about to charge at Armino but didn't get the chance to as a spear went through his leg making him cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

Camilla blinked, "That spear, Ragna?"

"In the flesh brat." Ragna ranked the spear from his leg making him cry out in pain, "Oh shut up, you'll be fine."

Gunther rolled his eyes, "Honestly can't you even be subtle for at least five minutes?" he picked the boy up and punched him in the gut knocking him out.

"Okay, what part of that was subtle at all?" Ragna deadpanned.

Eloise sighed, "Well…at least we stopped him before he did something he wasn't supposed to."

Camilla stood next to Armino and Tsuna stood next to Camilla, "Camilla-sama, do you hate me?"

She rolled her eyes and lightly bopped him on the head, "Moron, you did what you had to do to save your siblings even though it still caused you pain."

"Camilla-sama."

She laughed bitterly, "Your always carrying a heavy burden even when we were kids. I think its my turn to carry some of that weight don't you think?"

Armino slowly smiled, "If that is what you have decided then I will not complain."

Camilla suddenly fell forward prompting Tsuna and Armino to catch her, "Camilla-chan? Camilla-chan!" Tsuna called out to her and saw her eyes were closed.

Everyone else gathered around her not knowing that she didn't just pass out, but someone put her to sleep to have a little chat.

* * *

Camilla woke up but knew she wasn't outside and was instead inside her own head much to her confusion, "Where…?"

"Kufufu."

She turned around and couldn't help but smirk at the person before her, "Came to take up on that offer back at the baseball game, Mukuro?"

Mukuro stood before her with a smirk of his own, "Kufufu, indeed."

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh, what the hell? I've got time to talk."

"That's good, for you and me have much to talk about." Mukuro told her making her snort.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 **Next Time: Truth of the Past & Nagi to Chrome!**


	16. Truth of the Past & Nagi to Chrome!

Been awhile since I last updated this story, sorry about that but here it is! I've been busy comforting my grandfather because his best friend died last week Thursday and he took it very hard, so I've been trying to cheer him up the best I could and have just started writing again as of Saturday. For this story I decided that Tsuna will have two Lightning Guardians, and they are Armino and Lambo. Armino will be facing off against Levi during the Varia Arc. Also, a reminder I am in school and all I have are English classes, meaning I have been writing papers all week. I am beyond exhausted because for three of my English classes I have to write three research papers so you won't be hearing from me until I finish them. I do appreciate the encouragement in your reviews for my stories, thank you. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Camilla didn't know what to think of the current situation but if she had to guess she would say it was kinda funny. The fact that Mukuro of all people was calling out to her just to have a chat made her wanna laugh but she refrained from doing so, instead she just settled on learning why he called her into this little min link.

"So…what's up?" Camilla questioned casually.

"Kufufufu, you truly are interesting. Indeed I am interested in speaking to you about something important, but first can you do something about this?" Mukuro gestured towards the child next to him that was currently kicking him in the leg while in hyper dying will mode.

Camilla snorted finding it adorable that mini-Tsuna was trying so hard to hurt Mukuro, but with that small little body of his he cold only do so much. Without thinking about it she picked up the little guy, "Okay, that's enough using Mukuro as a punching bag. That's reserved for only Hibari."

Mini-Tsuna glared cutely at Mukuro before hugging Camilla, rubbing his face against her shoulder as he got out of Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Okay, I've gotta ask…how in the hell is there a Mini-Tsuna inside my head?" Camilla wondered.

Mukuro chuckled, "I wouldn't mind telling you if you don't mind answering some questions I have of my own."

Camilla shrugged, "I don't see why not?"

There was a shift in her mind and suddenly they were in a playground that held only them. This looked familiar.

 _'_ _Oh yeah, I played here with Tsuna once when we were kids.'_ She remembered as she walked over by the bench and sat down with little Tsuna in her lap who had no intention of letting her go, "So? What is it that you wanted to ask me?" she asked Mukuro who took a spot next to her.

"Kufufufu, what I am most curious about is your ability to know about such things." He started.

She rubbed the little brunette's hair making him smile, "Ah, this is about our fight back at Kokuyo Land, huh?"

"Mm."

"You wanna know about how I know so much about you, about everything that's going on." she knew sooner or later either him or Reborn would ask but the Arcobaleno ended up finding out the information from her grandfather so thankfully she didn't have to explain, but Mukuro? That was different, "Out of all the descendants of the Asura bloodline I'm the only one that can see into the future." It wasn't a complete lie seeing as how she watched both the anime and read he manga, so in a sense she did know what was going to happen next.

"I see, they kept you protected well." he said not sounding hostile or jealous.

She snorted, "You can say that again. What else?"

"Asura," there are many interpretations of the name. Gathering some information out of pure curiosity I found many things about the name. The origin of Asura goes back to Hindu mythology, according to what I found out "Asura" means divine and are a class of beings defined by their opposition to the devas or suras." He explained.

"Demigods, gramps told me about the origin and meaning of the name Asura," she told him, "Now that I think about it back when I was a kid and when he first told me about the meaning of our name and origins I didn't believe him."

He hummed in understanding, "Understandable, you were but a child back then."

"There was also some other stuff but its been so long I've completely forgotten about it." She said as Mini-Tsuna soon fell asleep in her lap.

"Agro Asura, he is well known in the underworld." Mukuro said.

"Yeah, back in the day before any of us were born he was something else. Just saying his name was enough to make someone wet their pants. Kind of funny actually." She smirked.

Mukuro chuckled, "Its fortunate I haven't called the man's wrath down upon me."

She rolled her eyes, "Relax, unless you went after his grandchildren in an assassination attempt then yeah, he would have let you have it."

"I see, but still with the origin of your clan its no wonder the name "Asura" strikes fear into the those unfortunate enough to be around to hear it." He said.

"No kidding, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a rumor going around about us being demigods." She deadpanned.

Mukuro chuckled again, "Just as I suspected, talking with you provides much entertainment."

"Gee, thanks." She said dryly, "What else do you need?"

"Oya, whatever do you mean?" he questioned.

"Don't play dumb with me Mukuro, you didn't drag me here to simply talk to me about the origins of my family name. What do you want?" she said.

His face grew serious all of a sudden, but she wasn't surprised by it in the least. It happened in the anime and manga a lot, but it was mostly when Nagi or Chrome as he named her was involved…oh.

She smirked teasingly, "It's a girl isn't it?"

He huffed in amusement, "In a way."

"Now that's just adorable, what's her name?" she already knew he was talking about Nagi but she wanted more information.

"There is a special I have been watching for quite some time," he started, "I find her to be very interesting, not to mention the ideal vessel for me to use in order to see the outside world."

Camilla knew that was an excuse but decided to keep that to herself, "And? What's her name?"

"Her name is Nagi, what I request from you is simple. I request that you go to where she is and take her away." He said simply.

She blinked, "So basically your asking me to kidnap her, right?"

"If you wish to think of it that way."

She rubbed her temples, "And how in the hell do you propose I do that? I mean, the girl does have parents, doesn't she?"

Mukuro frowned, "Those two parasites are unworthy of such a title."

 _'_ _Oh yeah, her mom and stepfather aren't exactly best parents of the year. Actually, I was thinking about how if I ever had the chance to meet her I'd bring her to come live with me in a more safer environment. Yeah, I think I'll do that.'_ She thought with a smirk, "You know…it would be better if she were in a more healthier environment, I'm in."

Mukuro smiled, "Thank you, Camellia."

She gave him a deadpanned look, "Giving me a nickname already are you? Even naming me after a flower, though I don't really care if you do."

Mukuro chuckled.

Mini-Tsuna chose that time to wake up before sticking his tongue out at Mukuro again clinging to Camilla tightly.

"This is just way too cute, by the way where did this version of Tsuna come from anyway?" she wondered.

Before Mukuro could tell her a small white light appeared from above them, "It would appear its time for you to wake up."

"Looks that way," she agreed looking down at Mini-Tsuna, "Now you behave yourself while I'm not here and no attacking Mukuro, okay?"

Mini-Tsuna pouted but agreed with a nod of his head, "Good, I'll be seeing ya." She left her mindscape leaving only Mukuro and Mini-Tsuna who sneered at the older boy.

"Oya, such an expression doesn't suit you even in child form." He said.

Mini-Tsuna's eyes lit up orange, **"She's** ** _mine_** **."**

"Yes, yes."

* * *

Tsuna was worried.

Scratch that. He was _very_ worried, and how couldn't he be? Camilla had fainted right after her battle with Armino's brother! Her siblings immediately took her and rushed back to her condo with the rest of them being invited to stay over if they so wished, so they did. Right now they were all in the living room along with the kids waiting for Camilla to wake up. As for Aello? Well, he was in the same room as them but Armino was keeping an eye on him making sure that once he woke up he would be able to deal with him.

Agro placed his tea down on the table, "Don't look so glum all of you, Camilla will be just fine."

"But…" Tsuna said.

"Trust us kid, that brat is tough as nails. She's fine." Ragna assured.

Alaois snorted, "Coming from you that doesn't mean much."

"Did you say something Forgetful-san?" Ragna smirked.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, "Are you asking to be sliced?"

"Like you could, I'm stronger than you, remember?" she told him.

"Want to test that theory of yours?" he challenged.

"Fine by me."

Eloise smiled as she grabbed them both by their ears making them wince, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" they said painfully.

"You two, there will be no fighting allowed while we're in Camilla-chan's house." She said sweetly.

"We get it! We get it! Just let go of our ears already!" Ragna exclaimed.

She let go with a smile still plastered on her face, sometimes she just loved being the older sibling.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, "So energetic…"

Gokudera shook his head, "Figures Asura's family would be abnormal."

Yamamoto laughed, "Its fine, isn't it? It shows just how close they are."

Fuuta, Bellona, Caellum, and Clovis were still worried about Camilla, they really hoped Aello didn't do anything to her that made her pass out. If so, then he was dead.

Akin sighed in annoyance, "So noisy. I'm surprised the brat hasn't woken up with all of this noise."

"She'll wake up eventually, even though she sleeps like the dead." Lace shrugged.

"Will you fools cease this pointless talking and let my sister sleep!" Gunther yelled.

Before anyone could say anything else the door to Camilla's bedroom opened up and a loud "Whack" was heard silencing everyone. They all saw Gunther was on the ground twitching as there was a hug lump on his head.

"What part of I have neighbors so keep quiet did you not understand, moron." Camilla glared before sitting down at the table next to her grandfather.

"Cami-nee!" Fuuta gave the girl a hug almost in tears.

She rubbed his head, "Hey there Fuuta. Sorry for the scare."

He said nothing and merely rubbed against her smiling the whole time. She was okay and that's all that mattered to him.

"Are you really feeling okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, I only passed out cause Mukuro wanted to speak to me about something that's all." She shrugged.

"Eh?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Mukuro?!" Gokudera did the same.

Yamamoto suddenly wasn't smiling anymore.

Reborn was interested in what Mukuro could want from Camilla, Fon was having similar thoughts too.

"Wh-What did he want?! He didn't try to posses you again did he?!" Tsuna questioned.

"WHAT?!" Gunther bellowed.

 **WHAM!**

Camilla slammed him back into the ground, "Shut. Up." She glared down at him.

Ragna snickered, "Dumbass." Eloise then pulled her cheeks.

"Language." She smiled.

Camilla sighed ignoring them, "To answer your question he only wanted to talk since we haven't gotten the chance to. He seemed a lot happier."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Tsuna wondered.

"Nevermind. Now then," she turned to Agro, "You wanna explain to me why you guys kept uncle's death a secret from me? Not only that, but why in the hell did you make Armino kill him?"

"Please wait, Camilla-sama!" Armino intervened, "They did not force me to do anything! I made the choice myself because originally the elders asked Sofu to do the deed himself, but I myself did so in his place!"

"What?!" she said.

"The elders?" Tsuna questioned.

"They pretty much run the Asura clan, there's four of them with gramps being the First as well as the Head of the clan. The other three may make the decisions but gramps here gets the final word." Ragna explained.

"It's the same with the Takemikazuchi clan." Alaois added.

"I-I see. I had no idea." Tsuna said.

"So that's how it works with them." Gokudera muttered.

"One of the members of the Armino's clan discovered his old man had been in contact with the Estraneo family. Apparently he was going to give the twins over to them to turn them into killing machines, and once that was done he was planning on using them to start a civil war with both clans." Gunther explained this time having recovered from Camilla's whack to the head, "His plan was to put the twins "supposed" kidnapping onto the Asura clan stating that we were the ones that wanted them gone because they posed a threat to us. If his plan had succeeded then civil war would have broken out and both clans would have been on the brink of extinction."

"Civil war?!" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed.

"That is correct." Gunther nodded.

"Dude, your head's bleeding." Akin deadpanned.

"It is but a simple scratch." He stated.

"You're an idiot." Akin and Lace said dryly.

Camilla rubbed her temples, "He was actually trying to start a civil war? What the hell was he thinking? I don't remember him being like this."

"We found it suspicious as well, but with him serious about his intentions we had no choice but to deal with him that benefited both clans." Eloise said.

Camilla eyed Armino, "You moron."

"Eh?" he blinked.

"You always do this," she sighed, "Shouldering everything and not saying a word to me. That _really_ pisses me off sometimes."

"I apologize."

She gave him a hard stare before giving up on lecturing him, "Forget it. I hate it had to be you or anyone in the family, but I'll just have to accept it. And as for you guys, why did you keep it a secret for so long? I get that I was only kid back then but you could have told me as I got older."

"Its not like we did it on purpose," Ragna shrugged, "Gramps ordered us to keep our mouths shut and besides we didn't disagree with him anyway."

Camilla turned to her grandfather who finally spoke, "I understand your anger my grandchild but please understand that I could not allow you to be involved as you were but a child."

"So was Armino." She reminded.

Tsuna winced at the comeback. It didn't sound angry, but that didn't mean she was happy with the fact that it was Armino who had to do the deed in killing his own father. He could understand her silent anger.

Agro faced her calmly, "I have made many mistakes during my youth and even more mistakes as I became Head of the clan. This incident is an example of one of my failures," he bowed his head towards her, "I know that what I say cannot erase the negative emotions you feel towards me right now, but know that I am truly sorry for putting you two through this."

Tsuna felt sorry for the man, but he also felt sorry for Armino. His father may have tried to do something horrible, but he was still his father.

 _'_ _Armino-kun…how do you really feel about all of this?'_ he wondered.

Camilla stared at her grandfathers bowing form before bringing her hand up and slightly patting the old man's head, "Don't be so dramatic. It doesn't suit you, gramps." She smiled.

Agro slowly lifted up his head seeing the smiling face of his granddaughter.

"I get it, though I'm still angry you guys kept it a secret from me I won't hold a grudge against you for it." She told him.

Agro for a split second thought he saw his daughter in the place of Camilla bringing a smile to his face, _'Like mother, like daughter.'_

"And? What are you gonna do with Aello? Send him to the elders?" Camilla questioned.

Ragna shrugged, "That's up to gramps, though personally I would rather deal with the brat myself. Gathering up those weak assassins of his to try and take us down, arrogant little shit."

"I'll say, wasn't even a good warm up." Lace yawned.

"He probably just used them as pawns to keep us distracted while he came here to try and kill the brat." Ragna said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Tsuna and Gokudera sweat-dropped, _'What is wrong with her?'_

The brunette then remembered what he desperately wanted to know, "What a minute! Why did he think it was Camilla that killed her uncle?"

Ragna closed her eyes, "We…"

"We?" Tsuna leaned in.

She stuck her tongue out, "We don't have a clue."

Tsuna and Gokudera fell down over, "This woman's insane…" Gokudera said.

"Camilla-chan's siblings are way too unique." Tsuna sighed.

Yamamoto simply laughed.

"And on that note…time to party!" Ragna declared.

"Sounds good to me, where's the sake in this place?" Lace wondered.

"There's no sake here and there damn sure won't be a party here either." Camilla growled in annoyance.

Eloise agreed, "Camilla and her friends have school in the morning, so there will be no party."

"Eh~" Ragna and Lace complained.

Eloise pulled their ears, "No. Party."

"Okay! Okay!" they yelled out painfully.

Caellum and Clovis meanwhile were sitting next to their brother Armino who was staring at the unconscious form of his older brother with an unreadable expression.

"Armino-nii?" Clovis called out to him.

"I'm fine, and this time I really mean it." Armino smiled at the two of them.

Caellum frowned down at Aello, "You were only trying to protect us…but this guy!"

"Enough. He will be brought to the elders and his punishment will be decided by them as well, so for now its over. For now." The last part of his words sounded foreboding but he knew that something else involving his brother would happen very soon.

* * *

Camilla wasn't going to school today. She made sure to tell her siblings where she was going today and told Armin not to come with her and to simply tell Tsuna she was going to check on something alone.

 _'_ _Like he'll believe that.'_ She knew he wouldn't but she had to go check on Nagi or Chrome but the name choice would be up to her completely. Right now she was currently bounding a train heading to where Nagi would be. Mukuro had contacted her again last night after she fell asleep and gave her directions to where the girl would be. Nagi goes to an all girl school, and while that may be okay for some people Nagi was an exception. She was quiet and naturally shy which would make her a perfect target to harass and girls are just the worst when it comes to harassing another girl.

She would know…better than anyone.

Looking out the window she couldn't help but feel disgust with hoe the girl had gotten a bad hand in life. Everyone has it bad, but someone as sweet and kind as Nagi didn't deserve to be near scum like her parents, especially her mother. The woman was the definition of the _worst_ mother ever! Who boldly tells the doctor she refuses to save her own daughter's life? It was times like this where she was very lucky to have a kind and caring mother in in her reincarnated life, and even though she died the woman loved her unconditionally.

Nagi didn't have that.

She didn't have someone to read her bedtime stories at night.

Or have someone give her a gentle hug and tell her she will always be loved.

All she had was an isolated life filled with an unloved environment. Well not anymore. The train soon came to a stop and she got up knowing she reached her destination. Now all she had to do was find the all girl's school where Nagi was. Thank god she remembered the name Mukuro gave her otherwise this would be just a huge headache, something she did not need.

Walking to her intended destination she wondered how Tsuna was doing at school without her.

 _'_ _He's fine, besides its not like he'll get mad or anything.'_ She thought.

* * *

Tsuna's current facial expression said otherwise as the students in his class felt his angry aura and couldn't help but actually be afraid. Them! Afraid of Dame-Tsuna of all people!

Meanwhile the brunette was in no mood to deal with anyone right now, not after the message Armino passed onto him at Camilla's request. How could she just take off after what happened last night?! She was targeted by Aello and even if he was taken away to be punished by the rest of the clan didn't mean she still wouldn't be targeted by some other assassin!

 _'_ _I know Camilla's strong but still-! She lectured Armino about doing things all on his own without asking for help and yet here she is doing the exact same thing! Why doesn't she rely on me more?!'_ he turned his face towards the window not even bothering to look at anyone else or even acknowledge them as he was really furious right now.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were concerned. This might be the first time they've seen him this mad.

"Juudaime's upset, damn Asura! Where the hell did she run off to?!" he growled.

"Maa, maa, I'm sure she's fine." Yamamoto assured him.

"Then why is Juudaime making such an expression?!" Gokudera demanded.

"He's just worried that's all." Yamamoto smiled but soon frowned when he noticed three boys going over towards Tsuna.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, where's your bodyguard today?" one of them mocked.

Ignore.

"Hey, where talking to you!" the one next to him growled.

Ignore.

"Look you-!" he grabbed Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna turned his head to them slowly his expression showing pure rage making them back away from him. Gokudera and Yamamoto flinched having not expected Tsuna of all people to have such a reaction. They could see his eyes were glowing a faint orange color and were worried he might go Hyper Dying Will Mode on the three.

 ** _"_** ** _Get lost!"_** he growled.

The three squealed like girls getting as far away from Tsuna as possible. With a sigh the brunette calmed down a little but he was still mad.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera approached the boy.

Tsuna's angry look dissipated a little but he was still worried, "Sorry…"

"Its fine, you're just worried about Camilla-chan right?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I'm sure she's fine." Yamamoto assured him.

Tsuna sighed, "I hope so." He looked out the window again, _'Camilla-chan.'_

* * *

"Finally!" Camilla raised both arms in the air as she arrived at Nagi's school, which was a petty big building. Hell it almost looked like some sort of boarding school.

Entering was pretty easy seeing as how it was already time for classes to end anyway. She got here just in time.

"First things first, how do I go about introducing myself to her? Well before I even think about introductions I need to find her first." She said.

Ask and you shall receive because Nagi was right outside leaning against the wall…well not exactly. She was actually being confronted by two girls who didn't seem to like her all that much probably because they believe her shy personality is all just an act.

God did she hate petty females.

Walking towards them she pushed the annoying two females out of their way ignoring them as they fell to the ground and stood before Nagi, "Hey there, I came to pick you up."

"Eh?" Nagi said looking utterly confused.

Camilla held her hand out, "Ready to go?" she smiled.

Nagi hesitated as she simply stared at the mysterious girls hand before slowly lifting her own hand and grabbing it.

"Let's get out of here, being around all these girls is making me annoyed." Camilla said dragging Nagi away from the two girls that were saying rude things behind their backs.

"U-um…" Nagi stuttered.

"Ignore them. If they try anything I'll deal with them." Camilla promised.

Nagi simply nodded in acceptance without saying another word.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Names Camilla Campbell, what's yours?" Camilla asked.

"N-Nagi…" Nagi mumbled shyly.

"That's a pretty name, and it has in interesting meaning." Camilla told her.

"Meaning?"

"It means "Calm." In my opinion I think it suits you." she complimented.

Nagi blushed shyly a little embarrassed and thankful this girl Camilla who appeared out of nowhere and started saying all these kind things to her.

"By the way, would it be alright if I spend the night over at your place?" Camilla rubbed the back of her head.

"Y-Yes!" Nagi cried out only to cover her mouth a second later but Camilla chuckled thinking it was cute.

* * *

"You're late!"

Camilla fought the urge to roll her eyes at Nagi's mom who was dressed like she was about to go out anyway, so what was she getting all upset about?

 _'_ _She's not really worried about her daughter.'_ Camilla frowned.

"Sorry…" Nagi mumbled letting her head drop.

"Aren't you always?" the woman sneered.

Camilla's eyebrow twitched, _'This bitch.'_ She stood in front of Nagi, "Nice to meet you, my name is Campbell Camilla."

"Huh? And just who are you supposed to be?" the woman didn't look all that impressed with Camilla.

"I'm her friend," Camilla stated boldly, "Your daughter has graciously allowed me to spend the night here, which I am very grateful for. If you don't mind the two of us will go upstairs and leave you to whatever business you have to attend to, excuse us."

Camilla grabbed Nagi's hand walking passed the flabbergasted woman as they went up the steps to where the girls room was. Once inside the two girls sat down on the bed, Nagi gave Camilla a worried look, "U-Um, are you okay?"

The blonde sighed, "I just can't believe you had to grow up with someone like that."

Nagi blinked in surprise.

"I mean seriously? You didn't even come home late, she just wanted to make you feel bad! What the hell is her problem? You have the patience of a saint to able to put up with that everyday!" Camilla ranted.

Nagi couldn't help herself and giggled. Actually giggled! The sound was soft and childlike making it very cute.

Camilla was surprised having never seen the girl giggle but she liked it, "Sorry I didn't mean to rant, but I just can't understand how you can put up with a woman like that."

Nagi ceased her giggling looking down sadly, "She…she wasn't always like that. She used to be kind."

"Really? I don't believe it but I'll take your word for it." Camilla smiled.

"Um, what about you?"

"Me? My mother passed away some time after giving birth to my little sister, and she loved all of us before she passed." Camilla said.

"You have siblings?"

"Oh yeah, there's Eloise the oldest, Gunther the second oldest, Ragna and Akin their twins but you wouldn't know it. Alaois and Lace, Alaois forgets things a lot he even forgot his own name. Then finally you have Armina and Bellona or Bell as we call her, she's the youngest of the family. We all love her but she seems to love me the most, probably because I took care of her in the place of our mom." Camilla told her.

"Wow…" Nagi said sounding impressed.

"I have cousins too, see I come from a very big family but we all love each other. Our gramps tends to spoil us even now." She said.

"Family…" Nagi said her voice having a sound of wanting.

Camilla's heart went out to her it really did. With a smile she gently took the girls hands in her own, "We can talk about anything you want. I'll tell you more about me and you can tell me more about you, how's that?"

Nagi once again gave her a shy smile, "Yes…"

Camilla grinned.

That's how it went until day became night. The two girls sat there and talked to each other revealing things about themselves that only two of them could know.

Girl have to stick together after all.

When morning came both girls decided to go shopping since Nagi didn't have to go to school and her mom was out somewhere not even bothering to ask where they were going or telling them to have a safe trip. Whatever. So here they are now looking for some snacks that Nagi would like, even Camilla got something for herself.

"I think we've got enough snacks, what do you think?" Camilla said.

Nagi nodded with a smile as she looked ahead of her seeing a cat on the sidewalk that soon went out into the street not seeing a car coming up to hit the poor little thing. She wasted no time in dropping her bag running towards the small animal. Camilla who gave one of her snacks to a little kid who got separated from his mom, noticed Nagi wasn't with her anymore but her discarded bag was.

 _'_ _Where's…oh no!'_ she ran towards the girl but it was too late as she was hit by the vehicle making her blood turn cold. She was too late! She let herself get distracted and Nagi had paid the price because of it! Clenching her fists she shook her head preventing tears from showing as she focused more on Nagi's condition, and it was awful. Actually seeing her injuries was far more difficult to stomach than reading about the description. Bending down she rubbed the girls head seeing her struggle to open her one visible eye, "Don't talk, I'm calling for an ambulance right now okay?" she was trying to keep her voice steady.

Getting out her cellphone she dialed the number for an ambulance and got a connection. As the operator on the other line got done speaking she spoke this time, "My name is Camilla Asura and I need help! There's been an accident and a girl was just hit! She's lost an eye and is bleeding a lot, send help immediately!"

Her older sister told her once that using their real name in case of emergencies like this would provide the patient with all the medical care they needed. They didn't just do this for special patients like Camilla did with Tsuna and Nagi, they do it for orphans, people who couldn't afford to go to the hospital, and even those who grow up on the street. Its why they were well known aside from their fighting skills.

She prayed Mukuro would get to Nagi soon.

* * *

Camilla had spent days at the hospital.

The first thing she did was call her grandfather and requested something of him before calling Armino, telling him to tell Tsuna she was fine and that she was visiting a friend here at the hospital and would be home soon. Armino had been tasked with bringing her homework home until she got back, before she hung up though he told her something interesting.

"Huh? Tsuna's upset with me?" Camilla couldn't help but be flabbergasted by the very fact that Tsuna of all people would get upset.

"Yes, he is very upset with you to the point he has frightened some in his class with his angry aura." Armino reported.

Camilla sweat-dropped, "Oh, for the love of…tell him I'm fine and that I'm just visiting a friend in a hospital. As soon as she get's better we'll head back to Namimori."

"Understood. Please be sure to let me know so that I may come and get you." Armino told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you later." Camilla said.

"Talk to you soon."

She hung up the phone and headed right towards Nagi's room where she heard arguing. Turning the corner she saw Nagi's mother getting angry with the Doctor.

"I refuse! Why should I have to give my organs over to her?!" Nagi's mother yelled.

"Should you really be saying that?" a man next to her questioned.

 _'_ _Must be the step-dad. Nagi told me her father had passed away a long time ago.'_ She thought.

"I don't care whether that girl lives or dies!"

"How can you say such a horrible thing?!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Shut up!"

 **SLAP**

Camilla watched with a satisfied look as the woman fell to the ground feeling the impact of the slap she was given, "How about you shut up. You're in a hospital where there are other patients here, so it would be in everyone's best interest if you keep your mouth shut."

The woman stood back up, "You-!"

"Ah, Asura-sama! I was unaware you were here at the hospital today!" the Doctor bowed politely to the girl.

"Sorry, I went to your office to try and inform you but you weren't there. I thought that if I came to visit my friend you would be here too." Camilla smiled.

"Such kindness! As expected of the Asura family!" the Doctor smiled.

"What?" Nagi's mother said rudely, "What's so special about them, and didn't you say your name was Campbell?"

"Watch your mouth! The Asura family donate to hospitals and improve the lives of patients! This young lady here is paying for your daughter's hospital bills!" the Doctor frowned at woman.

"What?! You have money?!"

Camilla sneered at the woman, "I don't need to tell you anything. As a matter of fact, doctor I would like for you to ban this woman from visiting her daughter since she had boldly stated she doesn't care if she lives or not."

"Understood."

"You can't do that!" the woman yelled.

"Also, once she wakes up I'll inform Nagi that she is now an official member of the Asura family." Camilla told him.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden declaration, the doctor though smile, "I most certainly will! Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes, please."

"Wait-!"

"Security, remove this woman immediately!" the Doctor ordered.

Camilla smirked as her back was turned to the vile woman and instead kept her focus on Nagi who was wide awake and heard the whole conversation. Approaching the bed she smiled down at the girl, "You heard all that, huh?"

Nagi nodded slowly with questioning eyes.

"I wasn't lying. I called my gramps earlier and told him to adopt you into the family. The old man seemed very excited to have another girl in the family." She said honestly.

Tears. Warm tears streamed down from the girls eyes hearing that she was now a member of Camilla's family. Camilla rubbed her head, "As soon as you get out of here I'll take you to go see them. They can be a pain but they'll love you."

Nagi just kept on crying. She was o happy she felt like her heart would burst.

 _'_ _Thank you…'_

Camilla had stayed there until day became night. Security had escorted her mother out and she was banned from seeing Nagi indefinitely and since she was adopted by Camilla's family there was no need for the woman to show her face to them ever again. As she was about to open Nagi's door to her room she stopped herself feeling a familiar aura and let a small smile come to her face. Opening the door she stood there with her arms crossed, "Took you long enough…Mukuro."

Mukuro/Nagi turned his head towards her and smiled, "Kufufu, my apologies for keeping you waiting."

"Its cool. Just glad you finally got here." Camilla shrugged closing the door as she entered.

"I must say I'm impressed with how you handed that detestable woman. Quite the scary one you are, protective instincts is it?" he wondered.

"Something like that. Since she's a member of the family now she'll be protected by any moron who would try something." She said.

"I see, then you wouldn't mind inviting more members to your family then?" he wondered.

She didn't even need to ask him who he was talking about, "As soon as they arrive back in Namimori I'll drag them back to my place, its not like I don't have plenty of room. I don't have to worry about Nagi or Chikusa, Ken probably eats a lot and if that's the case you're paying for his food."

"Kufufufu, yes ma'am." he chuckled.

"Smartass."

* * *

Camilla had discharged Nagi out of the hospital. The hospital staff were trying to figure out how the girl was able to acquire replacement organs but didn't question Camilla about it believing she had something to do with the girls miraculous recovery.

It wasn't her but Mukuro that ended up saving Nagi.

The two of them were driven back by one of the Asura family's limbos with Armino waiting for them.

He bowed politely to the girl, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Nagi-sama. I am Armino Takemikazuchi, cousin of Camilla-sama."

Nagi hid behind Camilla peeking her head out and greeted him back, "N-Nice to meet you. I'm Nagi."

"Shall we?" he gestured them towards the limbo car.

"I thought you'd never ask." Camilla sighed wanting to get out of here as quickly as possible.

They drove all the way back to Namimori where Camilla decided to get Nagi some clothes first before taking her back to her place. Armino came along with them acting as their bodyguard confusing Nagi but Camilla simply shook her head calling him "overprotected." Having gotten enough clothes for the girl to wear they stopped by an ice cream place just having a good time when Nagi asked her something.

"Camilla-chan." Nagi said.

Camilla blinked, _'Camilla-chan, huh?'_ she smiled, "What's up?"

"I-I want to start over. I want to become a new person." Nagi told her seriously.

Camilla felt pride as Nagi gave her a determined look, "Well if you want to start over then you'll need a new name won't you?"

Nagi nodded.

"Then from now on your name will be…Chrome Dokuro." Camilla felt kind of bad that she was naming her instead of Mukuro, but Nagi was already loyal to him anyway since he saved her from dying, so he probably wouldn't care.

"Chrome…Dokuro…my new name." Chrome smiled.

"Yep."

The three teens left the ice cream place and headed back to her condo where she was surprised to see three people standing there waiting for her, the one in the middle looked really mad.

"Tsuna? What's with the scary look?" Camilla wondered.

Tsuna kept his mad face making her uncomfortable, "Camilla-chan." He said her name with a stern voice.

"Y-Yes?"

"We need to talk. _Now_." He told her seriously.

She blinked, "Huh?" looking over at Yamamoto and Gokudera she saw they looked uncomfortable. Looking over at Armino she saw he looked away, and poor Chrome had the look of a confused child.

 _'_ _Why do I feel like I'm in big trouble?'_

* * *

 **Next Time** **: Colonello in Mafia Land!**


End file.
